How to be Conniving
by Nameless Moonlight5
Summary: Summary: Diego meets a female tiger one day while he hunts, a female tiger that seems determined to make Diego fall for a certain Sloth… R&R please!
1. Prologue: Day One

Summary: Diego meets a female tiger one day while he hunts, a female tiger that seems determined to make Diego fall for a certain Sloth…

Warnings: OCCness, Slash, Swearing, Violence

Parings: Diego/OC, Diego/Sid, some Ellie/Manny

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age or any of its characters but I do own Kayka.

Day One

Diego crouched silently in the snow, staring at his prey just a few feet away from him nosing at the ground for food though Diego was hardly paying attention to it for he was slightly irritated because his 'Herd' didn't understand his need for meat. _And that's what you get for traveling with a sloth, two mammoths, and two opossums, _Diego thought grumpily, while still looking, more like glaring, at his meal. _I mean they __**know**__ I'm a carnivore so why did they have to give me such funny looks the last time I ate in front of them? I mean I have to watch __**them**__ eat. _Growling slightly Diego quickly glanced back up at his prey for he had just then realized that he had downcast his green eyes while he was thinking only to see quite a bemusing sight.

"About time you looked up," Said a female tiger that was lying quite casually on top of the dead carcass of Diego's prey. Diego blinked twice to get over his shock. _When? How? _Were the only words running through Diego's mind.

"Who the hell are you?" Diego finally demanded after finding his voice. The female tiger grinned at him; showing off even more white teeth then what was already displayed.

"My name for the moment is Kayka, what is yours?" Kayka asked.

"Diego and that meat you are sitting on top of is rightfully mine," Diego said. Kayka looked down at the carcass she was still lying on before looking up at Diego, her grin still in place and her odd blue eyes twinkling with secret amusement.

"Really? I was the one that had killed it," Kayka said.

"I was hunting it before you," Diego hissed. This time Kayka cocked her head at him.

"But you were taking so long to attack it so I thought that it was free game," Kayka said, calmly and maybe a little mockingly.

"Well it wasn't," Diego muttered, grumpily. Kayka raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to fight me for it?" Kayka asked, her narrowing though her posture remained relaxed. Diego blinked, taken aback. _What is this tiger up to? _Diego wondered.

"If I have to…" Diego said, though he sounded unsure. Kayka tilted her head to the other side now, her eyes thoughtful.

"Well how about this, if I share with you, you will take me with you to your pack," Kayka said. Diego snorted, still a little flustered but quickly getting over it.

"You wouldn't like my pack even if I took you to see them," Diego said, before looking around. "Besides where is _your_ pack?"

Kayka stared at him for a quite awhile before standing up and jumping quite gracefully off of the carcass.

"I don't have a pack," Kayka said, dryly.

"And what if _I_ don't have a pack?" Diego asked.

"Then you are going to starve tonight," Kayka said, amused, just as Diego's stomach growled showing him how irritated it was with him for arguing with this female and not feeding it.

"Fine," Diego mumbled, slightly annoyed that he had had to concede, and brushed almost violently past Kayka before taking a huge bite out of the carcass. Kayka turned around to look at the tiger in front of her and another grin appeared on her furred face. _She will probably run away the moment she meets my 'pack' anyway, _Diego thought between bites. _And if she doesn't I can always get Manny and Ellie to chase her away._ He was so deep in his thoughts and satisfying his own hunger that Diego didn't even notice that Kayka made no move to eat any of the meat with him nor did he notice that there were no wounds to be found anywhere on the body.

***

"Sid, move one more time and I swear I will pummel you," Manny said, raising his trunk threateningly into an attack position.

"Sheesh, I was just worried about Diego," Sid muttered trying once more to get into a comfortable position, ignoring Manny's trunk. It had been at least three hours since the only carnivore of their herd had gone without saying a word, even though the entire herd knew where he was going, and Sid was starting to get worried with his mask of laziness slightly cracking because of it.

"Don't worry Sid, I am sure he is just fine," Ellie said, from where she was lying next to Manny, trying to reassure the sloth.

"He's fine," said Crash, appearing out of nowhere, with somewhat sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine, fine," echoed Eddie, who had appeared next to his brother. Sid sighed, grudgingly knowing that what they said was true. Diego was fine and there was no way he wouldn't be fine… well… unless he fell into a river somewhere Sid found himself thinking with a smile crossing his lips, amusing himself by referring to Diego's old fear. The others on the other hand seemed to take Sid's smile for something else for they stopped trying to reassure him that Diego was fine and went back to their own activities. Sid did not mind however for to him it did not matter if they continued or not.

***

"How long are you going to follow me?" Diego asked halting suddenly with annoyance clear in his voice, his green eyes meeting blue as Kayka stopped as well. Kayka however, instead of responding, merely showed him one of her grins, which were already starting to become famous, and stood there watching him until Diego finally began moving again, sighing in aggravation. He had after all been hoping that Kayka would have lost interest in meeting his 'pack' before he was finished eating but obviously that had not come true.

"Is that your pack?" Kayka asked suddenly, making Diego come out of his thoughts and looked in front of him. Sure enough he could see their small campfire, which the 'Lord of the Flames' (Sid) had produced.

"That is my 'Herd'," Diego said, finally deciding to correct her. If Kayka heard him however she made no acknowledgement to it since she merely continued to stare intently at Diego's herd while Diego, seemingly not upset at Kayka not responding to him, scanned Kayka's face for the expected surprise which did not come. In fact the expression of secret amusement once more crossed Kayka's face.

"D-do you still want to meet them?" Diego asked, momentarily thrown off in surprise at Kayka's unexpected reaction. Kayka finally glanced at him.

"Of course," Kayka said, a slight look of confusion in her eyes that replaced the amusement. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Because they are not Tigers?" Diego asked in return. Kayka merely half-shrugged.

"Don't be ashamed, after all they _are_ your family right?" Kayka said. Diego blinked and then a small smile rarely seen crossed his muzzle.

"Yeah they are," Diego said, looking upon his herd fondly. Kayka grinned.

"Then I want to meet them," Kayka said. Diego stared silently into those impossible blue eyes that should have changed to green or yellow a couple of months after her birth before turning around once more and walking towards his 'Herd'. Kayka followed him, the amusement in her eyes back in place.

***

The moment Sid saw Diego coming towards them he jumped to his feet with a goofy grin on his face which only lasted until he saw the female tiger walking beside Diego. Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie were also staring at the female tiger as the two of them came into the fire circle, the female staring quite openly back at all of them.

"Umm… this is Kayka," Diego said as he adverted his green gaze to the ground, momentarily embarrassed by his entire herd staring at them. Kayka grinned at all of them.

"Hi, as Diego said my name is Kayka," Kayka said. Manny seemed the first to get over the shock of _their_ Diego bringing home a female tiger for he spoke.

"Nice to meet you Kayka, I am Manfred or Manny for short," Manny said. Kayka nodded politely at Manny before allowing her blue eyes to wander over to the other mammoth and her 'brothers'.

"I'm Ellie," Ellie said, as if Kayka looking at her had given her some invisible invitation, before nodding towards her 'Brothers'. "And these are my brothers, Eddie and Crash," Ellie added. Kayka glanced at the opossums and if she was surprised by a mammoth referring to opossums as 'Brothers' she did not show it and merely narrowed her eyes at the identical evils grins on their faces. She then made a low growl in her throat that startled everyone including to opossums.

"Try attacking me with those sticks and rocks behind your backs and you will regret it," Kayka said in a cheerful but threatening voice, her sharp nails extending threateningly. Crash and Eddie looked dumbfounded as they dropped the sticks and rocks they had used on Diego and Sid the first time they had met them. Satisfied that they weren't going to attack her Kayka then withdrew her claws and turned away from the opossums who were mumbling to themselves while giving Kayka dark looks, finally landing her eyes on the last remaining member of Diego's herd who hadn't spoken at all since she and Diego had arrived. Sid. Their eyes met and clashed with each other with an unspoken need for victory.

"What is your name?" Kayka asked in a low voice.

"Sid, why are you here?" Sid asked. Kayka stared silently at him for a moment and Diego felt scared for the tense air about them. Manny shifted slightly telling all that he also felt the tenseness. Finally Kayka broke into a grin once more.

"I haven't seen anybody for awhile and when I met Diego I wanted to see what kind of animals he travels with," Kayka said. Sid crossed his furry arms across his chest and narrowed his black eyes at her.

"Well you met us," Sid said, his voice slightly rude which made everyone in the herd almost collapse with shock for this wasn't the Sid they knew. Kayka was staring at Sid again, though this time with an unreadable look in her eyes. Diego wondered if she wanted to eat him much like Diego, himself, had wanted to do when he had first met the sloth. And then, suddenly, Kayka turned her back to Sid and looked at Diego.

"I am going to leave now," Kayka said, her expression quite blank, and then without a further ado started walking away from them.

"Wait," Diego said, automatically. Kayka stopped and looked over her shoulder at the other tiger.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" He asked. Kayka snickered.

"Wherever," Kayka said, nonchalantly.

"Don't you have a pack?" Ellie asked, looking at the female tiger in surprise. _She doesn't have a pack, _Diego thought as Kayka voiced it.

"No I don't," Kayka said.

"Well then why don't you stay here for the night?" Manny asked. Kayka tilted her head at the mammoth but made no move to agree or disagree to the offer.

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea," Sid said, speaking up. Everyone, including Kayka, looked over at the sloth.

"And why not?" Manny asked once again surprised at Sid's sudden descent into anti-social behavior.

"Because we don't know her intentions," Sid said, all but glaring at the 'suspicious' Tiger. Diego glanced at Manny and their eyes met, thinking the same thing: _since when has Sid been suspicious of anyone? _

"Well we didn't know what Ellie and her brother's true intentions were when we first met them and you forcefully invited them to come with us," Manny said, ignoring his mate's glare.

"But that was different," Sid said.

"How so?" Diego asked.

"She's a carnivore," Sid said.

"So? I'm a carnivore too," Diego said, frowning, a stab of pain needling at his heart.

"That's different too," Sid responded. Kayka seemed to become suddenly fed up with this conversation.

"How about I just leave?" Kayka asked all of them. The herd all turned to look at her.

"No, you can stay if you want to," Manny said before giving a piercing glare at Sid before the said sloth could protest. "How about we call this revenge for you inviting Ellie and her brothers?" Manny asked only to get hit in the head by Ellie's trunk.

"But some good came out of that," Sid murmured, defeated though still angry. Everyone on the other hand ignored him as they gathered around the circle of fire. Sid glared at the new intrusion, his feelings hurt that no one listened to him, but especially hurt to the fact that Diego had protected her. Even so he was happy when Diego lied down next to _him_ while the female tiger lied down closer to Manny. Sid smirked at Kayka as if to say 'Ha ha I got him and you don't' and if Kayka was bothered by this she didn't show it since all she did was grin back as she closed her eyes to 'sleep'.

However a couple of minutes later her eyes were open again and as Kayka yawned she looked around the 'Herd' that had been kind to her before settling her eyes on Diego and Sid. Sid was snoring slightly with his mouth open wide for the world to see and Kayka couldn't help but notice how he was leaning against Diego. A secret grin reached Kayka's muzzle and her blue eyes sparkled. It was all going according to her plan and for that she was content for the moment.


	2. Day Two

Summary: Diego meets a female tiger one day while he hunts, a female tiger that seems determined to make Diego fall for a certain Sloth…

Warnings: OCCness, Slash, Swearing, Violence

Parings: Diego/OC, Diego/Sid, some Ellie/Manny

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age or any of its characters but I do own Kayka.

Day Two

When Diego woke up the next morning it was not by the sound of birds singing to the sky nor to the sun beating down on his head. No, that would have been merciful. Instead it was something heavy jumping on his head that woke him up.

"Get off of me," Diego hissed at the female tiger that was grinning down at him, her blue eyes twinkling in the morning rays.

"Up, up, up," Kayka cried cheerfully, walking forward so she was now standing on his back instead of his head.

"Get off of me!" Diego yelled louder and this time he stood up knocking Kayka off his back. If this upset Kayka she didn't show it as she stood up from where she had landed and grinned at Diego. Hissing slightly in aggravation, Diego looked around only to find the rest of his companions were still sleeping. Diego blinked in alarm. _How were they able to sleep through all of the noise I was making? _Diego wondered and looked back at Kayka, who was now sitting on her haunches and staring at him with the grin still in place, her eerie blue eyes glittering with what Diego suspected as mirth.

"Ready to go?" Kayka asked, cocking her head at him.

"Go where?" Diego asked, warily.

"To go hunting of course," Kayka said. Diego blinked stupidly at her for a couple of minutes until her words finally sunk in and right on cue his stomach began to growl furiously. "Your stomach agrees with me," Kayka added observantly. Diego hissed at her before looking around at his herd again.

"We should wait until one of them gets up so they don't think you ate me," Diego said, trying to sound humorous but Kayka did not laugh. Instead she tilted her head at him and a strange shadow fell across her eyes making them grayer than blue as she finally lost that grin.

"You need permission to hunt?" Kayka asked her tone low. Diego stared at her and felt his pride being threatened.

"Of course not," Diego scoffed. Kayka's eyes turned back to vivid blue and her grin came back in full force.

"Then let's go," Kayka said and stood up, beginning to walk towards the sun. Diego grumbled some sort of reply before following Kayka.

***

"And where exactly are we going?" Diego asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Kayka looked over her shoulder at him before half-shrugging calmly.

"Wherever we end up," Kayka said. Diego sighed and wondered vaguely what he did to deserve this but of course he wasn't answered. The idiots up in the sky must really hate his guts today.

"Your friend hates me," Kayka stated suddenly as they walked further and further away from the Herd.

"Who? Sid? Don't be concerned about it, he just doesn't like carnivores that much since he knows we can eat him," Diego said, again trying to sound humorous and failing miserably.

"He doesn't fear you," Kayka said absentmindedly. Diego laughed.

"He used to," Diego replied. Kayka stopped and looked over her shoulder at Diego who stopped as well.

"He does fear me," Kayka stated. Diego cocked his own head at her.

"Didn't I just say that?" Diego asked, chuckling. Kayka snickered and began walking again with Diego following her once more.

"He does fear me but not for the reason that you are thinking of," Kayka said.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"I'm a threat," Kayka said plainly.

"A threat to-" Diego began to ask but was cut off when Kayka halted again and crouched in the snow before him. Diego copied her before opening his senses to what was in front of them only to smell an elk. A sick elk. The elk looked up at them warily, obviously noticing what they were, but did not scamper away and that made Diego bewildered. But he did not have long to think about the elk's strange behavior since Kayka pounced at that moment taking down the elk in one fluid movement. And then Diego was also on the elk, viciously biting into its neck to kill it. The elk struggled of course but since it was sick it put up a very pitiful fight indeed.

"What a fierce hunter you are Diego!" Kayka called as she watched him from where she was sitting just a few feet from him and the dead elk. Diego wondered vaguely upon when she had gotten off of the elk without him noticing but decided not to ask.

"Thanks for the complement," Diego said instead letting go of the elk's neck and getting off as well only to turn around again and bit into its side in order to eat. Kayka tilted her head at him and grinned, just watching him with no hint of starting eating anytime soon. But unlike last night Diego noticed for he looked over his shoulder at her and asked an inquiry that almost made Kayka tense. _Almost. _

"Why aren't you eating?" Diego asked. Kayka snickered.

"I'm not hungry," Kayka said. Diego stopped eating all together and turned around to face her.

"Eat," Diego said.

"Why?" Kayka asked, her eyes flashing with an emotion Diego couldn't identify.

"Because you got me up just to go hunting and because I told you to," Diego said. Kayka laughed out loud but stood up. Then, walking over to Diego's side she bit into moist flesh and, not taking her eyes from Diego, began to chew. Diego was automatically satisfied and began to eat again, much more into his meal then earlier. So much into it that he didn't see Kayka spit out the meat she had taken into her mouth and quickly bury it with the snow that was all around them.

***

"You don't eat that much," Diego said, after they had eaten most of the elk, or so Diego thought. In truth Kayka had not eaten any of the elk at all.

"I am the type that can go on very little," Kayka said as they began their journey back towards the herd.

"You are strange," Diego murmured. Kayka flashed her blue eyes at him before grinning again.

"And so are you, Diego," Kayka said.

"How am I strange?" Diego asked in mock huffiness.

"Well for one thing you _are_ traveling with herbivores," Kayka said.

"I got use to them," Diego muttered. Kayka raised an eyebrow inquiringly at him.

"You don't mind that they are disgusted by the fact that you eat meat?" Kayka asked. Diego halted and glared at Kayka, it obvious that she had hit a nerve.

"They don't care," Diego snarled at her. Kayka merely stared at him with those abnormal blue eyes and Diego felt his fury melt and sorrow deep within his heart take form. "They do care," Diego muttered, dropping his eyes to the snow at his front paws. Kayka sighed and surprised Diego by licking him on the side of his muzzle affectionately.

"They may be …disgusted about small things like that but it is obvious even to a newcomer like myself they do _care_ for you as family and as long as you are family to them they will love you, despite what you eat," Kayka said. Diego was stunned but then gave Kayka a rare smile, which Kayka returned. And then they began to walk again only this time in silence. A comfortable silence. _I think I pushed him too far, too fast that time, _Kayka thought to herself as she glanced silently back at the other tiger, _If I am going to get my plan to work I must be more careful in the future... _

***

The moment Sid woke up in the morning was the moment he knew that Diego was no longer there. He didn't even have to notice the absence of the heat from Diego's fur, he just _knew_. So when he opened his black eyes and sat up he wasn't at all surprised that Diego and that befouled female tiger were gone. Fury tore through him at the female tiger but Sid kept his usual goofy smile plastered to his face since Manny and Ellie were awake.

"G'morning guys," Sid said.

"Good morning, Sid," Ellie and Manny said at once. Sid blinked at them and then a real lazy smile came to his lips. After all how could he be unhappy in front of two that are so happy?

"Where's Diego?" Sid asked causally, scratching a very irritating spot on his round stomach. Manny shrugged his massive shoulders the best he could and looked at Ellie who all half-shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he went to spend time with Kayka? They seem on pretty friendly terms already," Manny said, his tone teasing at the absent member of their group but his words tore through Sid.

"Probably…" Sid muttered darkly. Manny looked with concern at his smaller friend.

"Sid, are you alright? You haven't been acting like yourself since last night…" Manny said. Sid stared up at his huge friend before giving a yawn and a reassuring lazy smile.

"'Course I'm alright, Manny, why wouldn't I be?" Sid asked.

"Well you seemed kind of upset about Kayka…" Ellie said, joining in on the conversation.

"That's because I thought she was gonna eat me," Sid said casually.

"You know Diego would never let that happen," Manny said. Sid paused for a moment and another smile came across his face, a better smile than the lazy one he had shown only moments before but before he could answer back to the Mammoth a familiar voice came to their ears.

"What won't I let happen?" Diego asked, as he walked up right behind Manny and Ellie with Kayka behind him, her blue eyes unreadable.

"Diego!" Eddie cried appearing out of nowhere with a devious glint in his brown eyes.

"Get him!" Crash cried as he appeared next to his brother and began to pelt Diego with rocks.

"Hey! What did I do?" Diego called as he ducked. Kayka laughed at him but otherwise made no sound or movement and Ellie stepped in to scowl her brothers. Sid watched all of this in silence as he glared at Kayka.

"Welcome back, Diego, Kayka," Manny said to the two tigers.

"Some welcome," Diego muttered his eyes in slits as he glared at the two opossums who grinned innocently at him. Kayka on the other hand overlooked Manny's greeting completely and instead locked eyes with Sid's and she smiled as if to say 'Ha ha I got him and you don't' much like the smile Sid had gave her last night. Sid narrowed his lazy black eyes at her.

"So where did you to go?" Ellie asked, her mood automatically snapping to happy once she was done scowling her brothers. Diego opened his mouth to reply but Kayka cut in, moving her gaze from Sid's glare to let her eyes fall on Ellie.

"It's a secret," Kayka said, cheerfully. Diego closed his mouth and rolled his eyes making a heavy lump make a home in Sid's throat.

"What could be so secret?" Manny asked, his voice teasing. Kayka cocked her head at the male mammoth and grinned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day before abruptly turning around and beginning to walk away from them all. It took the whole herd a couple of seconds to realize Kayka was abruptly moving away from them and all they could do was blink stupidly at her backside. Diego recovered first for he called out to Kayka.

"Where are you going?" Diego called. Kayka did not halt but did look over her shoulder in acknowledgement.

"It's a secret," Kayka called back and just like that she was gone, as quick and silent as the wind.

***

It had settled into the late afternoon since Kayka had left and the sun was clear over their heads in the sky threatening to sink out of sight. It was only Sid and Diego, as Manny and Ellie had gone for a 'walk' and the opossums had disappeared as usual, and for that Sid was pleased. Though not completely pleased considering every now and then Diego would glance up from where he was resting and gaze around as if he was waiting for something or _someone_.

"So where did you two go?" Sid asked, trying to make his tone as causal as possible though he knew he was failing dreadfully. Diego looked over at the sloth with a skeptical look on his face but allowed it to pass considering he answered.

"We just went hunting," Diego said.

"Oh," Sid mumbled. Diego stared silently at his friend before sighing.

"What's wrong Sid? You have been acting strange ever since Kayka came," Diego said.

"There is nothing wrong," Sid said feebly, as he smiled reassuringly though it looked quite forced to Diego. Diego got up and walked over to Sid, his green eyes searching Sid's black eyes while being completely unaware of how close they were.

"Come on Sid, you know you can tell me anything," Diego declared soothingly. Sid gulped looking up into green eyes and felt his heart begin to throb. If only Diego knew what Sid was really thinking…

"I-I was just worried that's all," Sid muttered. Diego blinked, his furry eye brows knitting together as he frowned in confusion.

"Worried about what?" Diego asked. Sid opened his mouth to reply but did not get the chance for at that moment Eddie and Crash decided to show up and 'play' with the _poor_ sloth and Saber-tooth tiger.

"Get them," Eddie called in his usual battle cry with Crash by his side pelting Sid and Diego with snowballs.

"Stop that or I am going to eat you!" Diego called as he avoided the snowballs before getting hit by one in the head. Crash and Eddie snickered before turning their backs to Sid and Diego and stuck their derrieres up into the air, shaking them mockingly at Diego and Sid.

"Come and get us!" The opossums called together and just before Diego could pounce on them Crash and Eddie ran for it.

"Get back here!" Diego yelled running after the fleeing twins leaving Sid alone by the campfire.

***

Kayka yawned from her position on the very edge of a cliff about five hundred feet above where the herd was currently staying. It was not a yawn of fatigue however considering Kayka could not sleep even if she wanted to; no it was a yawn of boredom. She had decided to leave for a while just to see what would happen if she left but so far nothing entertaining was going on. Sure both Manny and Ellie left to go have some privacy and the two opossums went to make snowballs from what she could see leaving Sid and Diego alone but they _weren't_ doing anything.

Kayka yawned again and looked down once more on the two rock-sized figures below her only to see that Diego was up in Sid's face.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Kayka asked the heavens as she leaned forward as if this slight movement would let her hear what they were actually saying. After a few seconds Kayka gave a slight snarl when she saw Crash and Eddie show up again attacking both Diego and Sid then running off once more with Diego on their tails leaving Sid alone. Kayka's snarl automatically became a noise of interest as she came up with an idea. An amusing idea. Kayka grinned as she jumped from her perch down to the next piece of land sticking out of the mountain, which was about fifteen feet down from where Kayka had jumped. Once she landed, Kayka made no hesitation to jump to the next and then next until her paws touched level ground.

Crouching down in an attack position Kayka paused for a moment and then pounced on the unsuspecting sloth that was still looking after Diego and the opossums. Sid gave a panicked squeak and Kayka couldn't help but make an amused noise from the back of her throat though it probably came out differently for Sid considering he began struggling. Kayka frowned upon this but allowed the sloth several seconds of useless struggling before making another, more threatening, noise in her throat which made Sid pause.

"Calm down, I am not going to hurt you," Kayka said, her tone sounding pleasant though Sid did not look at all pleased.

"Then get off of me," Sid said, his spit flying up into Kayka's face. Kayka ignored the spit as well as Sid's words as she tilted her head to the side and gave the pinned sloth a very sadistic looking grin that showed all of her teeth.

"You would like another loveable Tiger that we know to be on you instead?" Kayka inquired quite innocently. Sid, who was about ready to put up another assault to try and get the offending weight off him, froze. Kayka nodded as if to herself.

"I thought so," Kayka murmured slowly, her eyes glittering. Sid's shock quickly ebbed away and a frown came upon his face.

"What are ya talking about?" Sid demanded, sending more spit flying. Kayka stared down at him long and hard with those unnatural looking azure eyes, long enough to make Sid begin to squirm, before she slowly got off of him. The moment she was off of him Sid automatically got to his feet and took three steps back from Kayka, his black eyes narrowed in suspension. Kayka raised an eyebrow at this before composing her features into the most hurt look she could muster.

"Do you hate me?" Kayka asked, her tone carefully pitched to sound sad and lonely.

"Yes!" Sid said at once. A frown formed upon Kayka's face though if one looked hard enough they would be able to see the twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"What did I do to you?" Kayka whined.

"Everything!" Sid yelled, seeming to be happy about letting his frustration out.

"'Everything'? I have only been with you for about half a day," Kayka said her tone carefully pitched to sound incredulous. Sid glared at her but seemed not to have an answer, or he did have one but did not want to tell Kayka. It did not matter either way however for at that moment both Manny and Ellie arrived on the scene seeming happy to see Kayka again.

"You're back," Ellie said, happily.

"Yep, I'm back," Kayka stated, her tone ringing enthusiasm.

"Where did you go?" Ellie asked as she moved her head around seeming to look for something. Kayka gave Ellie a much 'nicer' grin than she had given Sid just seconds ago.

"Oh just here and there," Kayka said nonchalantly. Ellie nodded obviously accepting the vague answer since her mind seemed to be on something else. Two something else's.

"Where are my brothers?" Ellie asked, her tone saying that she was not worried but rather suspicious. Kayka looked over at Sid as if curious upon the answer too though she already knew the answer. But before Sid could remark to Ellie's question Manny asked a question of his own.

"Where's Diego?" It was just as Manny was asking this question that both Crash and Eddie came zooming from somewhere in the opposite direction of where they had ran earlier.

"Come back here you little rodents!" Diego called. Both Crash and Eddie jumped up upon Ellie crying bloody murder which made Kayka laugh.

"Ellie! Diego is trying to kill us!" Crash cried.

"I am not trying to kill you! Just trying to give you something to remember…" Diego began to say but broke off when he saw Kayka. "You came back!" Diego said, his tone both surprised and pleased seemingly to completely forget about the two opossums which made them both huff in annoyance for being forgotten.

"Of course…" Kayka said before glancing at Sid, "You thought I left for good?" Kayka inquired while still staring evilly at Sid who glared back. Diego did not seem to notice this exchange for he answered Kayka's question.

"Well… you didn't say if you were coming back or not," Diego said.

"Why did you come back?" Sid asked suddenly still glaring at Kayka.

"Sid," Manny scowled. Sid moved his eyes to Manny and looked up at the much bigger creature defiantly.

"Because… I like the atmosphere here," Kayka stated.

"And you are welcome to stay another night with us," Ellie was quick to reassure. Sid huffed at this but dropped his eyes and looked down at the soft snow, obviously defeated. Diego looked alarmed at Sid worried for his friend but then glanced at Kayka to see her reaction to Sid's noticeable distaste. Kayka was looking at Sid but then glanced at Diego before glancing at Ellie, Manny and the twins as if unsure upon what to do, her eyes a sick looking gray though they were clouded over so Diego could not see what she was thinking. An uncomfortable silence reigned as everyone kept looking at each other as if wondering what to say. Finally Manny cleared his throat and spoke looking down at Sid.

"Hey 'Lord of the Flames', why don't you produce us a fire that you are so famous for?" Manny asked cheerfully, using Sid's self-pronounced nickname in hopes of lightening the mood. Sid gave a shadow of his usual smile and then, turning his back to all of them without a word, began waddling towards the pile of wood he and Manny had stocked up on when they chose this spot to live for a couple of days.

While Sid began the self-made steps of conjuring a fire Manny and Ellie both lied down heavily as the last rays of the sun disappeared. Diego quickly followed suit whilst Crash and Eddie jumped off their 'Sister's' back and hopped over to their lonesome tree. Kayka on the other hand hesitated and stood silently watching Sid finish kindling the feeble flames before waddling over to Diego and lying down on his back next to the male saber-tooth. It was only then that Kayka moved but not closer to Diego and Sid but closer to Ellie where she finally lied down, her head upon her paws staring silently into the orange flames.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed as Kayka stared at those flames, never blinking, while the other animals fell deeply into the embrace of sleep. It was only when she was sure that the entire herd was asleep that Kayka stood up and walked over to Sid and Diego a while a sort of uncanny aura feel upon the campfire circle, stilling what seemed even the breaths of the sleeping creatures.

Kayka stopped in front of Sid and stared down upon the immobile sloth's upside down face, her blue eyes even more unnatural looking in the dim light.

"You are really putting my acting skills to the test aren't you?" Kayka stated her muzzle breaking into one of her famous grins as a snicker erupted from her throat. "Do you know that I like you?" Kayka inquired as she lifted her gaze from the sloth and looked up at the almost full moon that was peeking out. Seeing the moon brought a shadow to Kayka's face and she quickly looked down at the sloth again. "Fight… you must keep fighting," Kayka whispered before quite suddenly licking Sid on the brow. The sloth did not even stir and Kayka turned around to go back to her resting place as a breeze kicked up making the last fighting flicker of flame go out.


	3. Day Three

Summary: Diego meets a female tiger one day while he hunts, a female tiger that seems determined to make Diego fall for a certain Sloth…

Warnings: OCCness, Slash, Swearing, Violence

Parings: Diego/OC, Diego/Sid, some Ellie/Manny

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age or any of its characters but I do own Kayka.

Day Three

Diego wasn't exactly surprised when he felt a certain someone's heavy paws pound down of his head the next morning, not that it made him any better-off.

"Up, up, up," Kayka cried quite cheerfully pounding down on his head again. Growling at the female tiger Diego merely curled up into a ball, trying to cover his head with his paws. Kayka frowned at this and slowly began to continuously circle Diego, careful not to touch the slumbering Sid, staring down at him with glittering eyes. After her third round Diego moved his paw just slightly to look up at her.

"I want to sleep in today, and why do you want me up anyway? Not to go hunting I hope," Diego grumbled up at her. Kayka snickered at that as she circled him once more before sitting down on her haunches where she had been before circling him.

"Of course not, I just want to go for a walk," Kayka said. Diego groaned at Kayka's answer and quickly closed his eyes.

"Can't I oversleep just once Mother?" Diego asked sarcastically after a few seconds of silence. Kayka blinked at the question but instead of replying Kayka merely looked up at the lightening heavens and focused her eyes on the fading moon. When Kayka did not respond to Diego, Diego opened his eyes again and lifted his head to look up at her. Kayka was not looking at him anymore but looking up at what Diego guessed as the moon. Her expression was completely blank as she stared at the moon but, of what Diego could see of her eyes, he glimpsed something in her azure depths that made a lump of panic lodge into his throat. For within Kayka's eyes was a _detachment_ as if she was no longer _where _he and his herd was.

Diego stood up swiftly and Kayka looked back down at him seemingly not startled by his sudden activeness.

"Do not look like that anymore," Diego said his tone full of desperation, scared for that look was uncannily familiar to him though he could not put his paw on it. Kayka on the other hand stared silently at him for only a second before dropping her gaze and focusing on Sid who was still lying on his back with his mouth agape, his tongue lolling out of it. Subconsciously Diego also looked down at the slumbering sloth. Finally Kayka looked back up at him again and as Diego met her eyes he saw that the _detachment_ was gone and the humorist Kayka was back. Relief filled him and Diego quickly swallowed the lump in his throat as Kayka grinned gaily at him.

"Since you are up, can we go for our walk now?" Kayka asked impishly. Diego let his mouth go agape with surprise for the sudden comment and then felt himself groan for he realized that he was now fully awake.

"Fine," Diego said dejectedly, seeming to realize that he probably wasn't going to be able to sleep in for some time to come. Kayka's grin widened and, with a quick lick to Diego's muzzle which made the male saber-tooth flustered, Kayka turned around and began running in the opposite direction upon the one they had gone the day before. Diego began following quickly after her all the while thinking, _I_ _thought she wanted to go on a __**walk.**_

***

Manny opened his eyes blearily to see a crisp, sunny day unfold before him. Yawning away the drowsiness that comes upon one who first awakens Manny sat up slightly on his massive elbows and looked around the campsite only to notice that, like yesterday, Diego and Kayka were gone. _She seems to be becoming quite an important impact upon Diego's life…_Manny pondered as he shifted his weight slightly to better accommodate it upon his elbows. _And Sid's as well…_Manny thought observantly casting one of his eye balls at the slumbering sloth. For, though Manny had not told anyone including his love, Manny had seen and somewhat _understood_ the unnatural hatred behind his friend's eyes whenever Sid looked at the newcomer. And though Ellie and Diego, and probably the twins too if they even cared, passed it off as nothing more than fear of a carnivore Manny knew it was more.

And it was strange in a way, Manny supposed, for Sid to hate Kayka for taking Diego's attention away from him… and Manny did have a few suspicions about why Sid would hate her for that reason but even so he would not bring the issue or his suspicions to light until he got cold-hard facts. _I do hope that Kayka stays with us though, _Manny thought as he tenderly wrapped his trunk around Ellie's trunk. _She would be a good addition to our herd…_

"Manny?" Ellie asked, opening one of her eyes to look at him.

"Good morning," Manny told his soul mate lovingly.

"Good morning," Ellie said to him, her tone matching his in affection before she looked around the campsite.

"Diego and Kayka are gone again," Ellie observed.

"Yes," Manny agreed.

"I hope they are having fun," Ellie said airily as she got to her massive feet.

"Fun?" Manny asked, a rare flash of mischief within his eyes. Ellie rapped him gently on his head.

"Not that _kind_ of fun," Ellie said, scowling. Manny snorted seemingly not at all upset that Ellie had hit him and cast his eyeball at Sid again.

"Sid will not like the fact that they are gone again," Manny said, slyly looking at Ellie for her reaction.

"I do hope Sid gets over his fear of her soon, I would really like her to stay," Ellie stated. Manny sighed. So his love still did not see it. A shifting of movement alerted him out of his thoughts and Manny cast his eyeball back at Sid to see that said sloth was waking up. _Did he hear us? _Manny wondered and was confirmed when he saw Sid's eyes. _Yes he heard us…_

"Good Morning Sid," Ellie said, cheerfully.

"'Morning Ellie," Sid said cheerfully back though it sounded quite fake to Manny.

"How are you doing Sid?" Manny asked. Sid looked up at Manny with clouded black eyes and nonchalantly began picking some snow off of mix matched fur as he stared at his longest known friend.

"Fine, Manny, why shouldn't I be?" Sid asked, his tone almost dead sounding. And all Manny could do in reply to that dead tone of voice that most definitely was not the annoying Sid's voice that they all knew and loved (sometimes) was sigh as Ellie, completely oblivious to the change in Sid, woke up her brothers.

***

"Kayka! Where on earth are you going?" Diego yelled after a good half hour of chasing after the much faster female. Kayka's response was a laugh of exhilaration that seemed to send fire through Diego's blood. However before Diego could even think about _why_ Kayka's laugh had had that effect on him Kayka suddenly halted and considering Diego was taken by complete surprise he did not have enough time to stop as well and unfortunately crashed into Kayka.

"Eek!" Kayka cried out quite happily despite the situation as she and Diego tumbled a good ten feet with Kayka landing on her back with her legs pointing towards the heavens and Diego ending up on top of her.

"Why did you stop?" Diego growled down at her. Kayka looked up at him with half closed eyes, her face suddenly serious for once with none of her infamous grins in sight.

"It seemed like a good place to stop," Kayka responded still staring up at him almost… thoughtfully. Diego blinked at her and suddenly felt the skin underneath his fur heat up before automatically getting off of Kayka as he cleared his throat to cover up his embarrassment. Kayka laughed at Diego's hurry to get off of her and rolled over to her side to grin up at him seemingly unfazed about the position they had just been in. Diego avoided her stare and instead looked around to see where they were at.

And truly it was a striking scene to behold and Diego wondered how he did not notice it as they had come upon it but if he was honest with himself he would know it was because he had been focusing completely on Kayka. Even so he was looking now and had the time to appreciate the scene. For the landscape, when described in words, was beautiful in its simplicity. Plains and plains of white was seen but that was to be expected considering that even the mountains that, in reality, were miles away were covered in pure snow. But what really caught Diego's attention was the river. For the river was both wide and deep with sweet powdered snow hugging its massive sides, winding its way through scattered trees, its color a changing image of gray to black.

"What are you thinking about?" Kayka asked, her voice startling Diego out of his awed state.

"Just enjoying the scenery," Diego replied. Kayka made a strange noise then, something sounding between a sigh and a laugh.

"What is it?" Diego asked curiously.

"Nothing, it is just that it will not last," Kayka stated.

"What won't?" Diego asked confused.

"This artificial beauty," Kayka stated vaguely indicating the landscape with one paw. "It's too fragile," she added in whisper as if she were telling him a secret.

"And will you not mourn its passing?" Diego asked. Kayka looked up at him then, her eyes sparkling, and Diego did not need her to speak in order to know her answer.

"Let's play," Kayka said suddenly, on her paws so fast Diego did not see her get up.

"Play…How old are you?" Diego asked in an attempt to be funny despite being thrown off by Kayka's forever changing moods. Kayka merely laughed at his question and before he could say anything else Kayka was charging straight for the river!

"Are you crazy?" Diego yelled as Kayka not so carefully waded into what had to be freezing water. Finally, when she was all the way up to her chest, Kayka looked over her shoulder at him with one of those famous grins on her face.

"Come on in Diego, the water's great!" Kayka called to him.

"No," Diego said flatly. A wicked twinkle came to Kayka's eyes upon hearing Diego's rejection.

"Could it be? Diego are you afraid of water?" Kayka asked, deviously.

"I am not," Diego growled at her. And it was true; he had gotten over his fear months ago. Kayka blinked at him thoughtfully and, much to his relief as well as happiness, got out of the river to walk over to him.

"You are not afraid?" Kayka asked her tone curious.

"No," Diego confirmed, confidently. Something shifted within Kayka's eyes while her face became frighteningly serious.

"But you used to be," Kayka stated. Diego's stomach plummeted and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Something strange was going on and for some odd reason Diego feared the unknown. Even so he half expected Kayka to switch moods again and laugh at his expression but when she did not and the silence deepened to the point where it would drown him Diego spoke.

"Yes, I used to be but now I'm not," Diego whispered, answering Kayka's question just so that his voice kept the silence at bay.

"But you still hate it," Kayka said at last her tone somber as she tilted her head at him. Diego blinked at her before casting his eyes over her shoulder to look at the river and its sluggish pace. Did he hate the water? Growling and shaking his head in order to clear it Diego gave Kayka a glare.

"Does it matter whether I hate it or not? Either way I'm not getting in," Diego said his tone unyielding. And, as if a cloud that had been covering the sun had moved, Kayka was cheerful again with a laugh erupting from her. To say Diego wasn't relieved would have been a lie.

"How much do you want to bet I can get you into the water without touching you?" Kayka asked as she began to circle him much like she did earlier.

"Don't be ridiculous," Diego grumbled as Kayka came back into his line of vision after the third time she had circled him.

"Au contraire my dear, I am never ridiculous," Kayka said flavoring her voice with an odd accent as she flashed him a wicked grin and Diego could not help but get a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"I. Am. Not. Going. In," Diego repeated, saying each word slowly for emphasis. Kayka rolled her eyes at him and then without saying another word turned around and _jumped_ into the freezing water. Diego gaped after her and when Kayka did not resurface Diego cracked one of his own grins.

"Pretending to drown is not going to get me in there Kayka," Diego called, "And personally I thought you would be more creative than that," Diego added, sitting down on his haunches to wait for Kayka to run out of air. And waited he did, for about five minutes. And, by that time, panic had weaseled its way into his stomach and Diego finally got up and traveled to the edge of the river to look down into it sluggish, gloomy depths.

"Kayka?" Diego called softly and was not really surprised when no one answered. Worry getting the better of his judgment Diego growled in determination and, deciding not to think about it, jumped into the river. To say it _was_ freezing would have been an understatement.

_Kayka if you are not dead already I'm going to kill you, _Diego thought fiercely as he swirled around in the dark water looking through bleary sights for his lost friend. However, after futile searching to the point where his lungs were about to crumple, Diego resurfaced.

"Kayka, where the hell are you?" Diego panted to no one in particular though _of course_ this time someone answered.

"I'm right here silly," Kayka called from the shore where she was sitting in the exact same place Diego had been sitting while he had been waiting for Kayka to resurface. Diego looked up at her as water dripped into his eyes and a growl erupted from his throat.

"Kayka, you are so dead!" Diego yelled and began swimming furiously for the bank. Kayka laughed wickedly.

"I still got you in without touching you!" She called and then suddenly was in motion, heading for him a great speed. Diego stopped swimming with a look of horror on his face.

"Kayka, don't you dare-!" Diego began just as Kayka leaped and landed in the water next to him which threw a big wave of water in his face. Coughing and sputtering unhappily Diego growled as Kayka resurfaced, her laugh echoing with mirth.

"Isn't the water fun?" Kayka asked him breathlessly after she stopped laughing to finally look into Diego's water-soaked, grumpy face. Diego did not reply but splashed water into Kayka's face making the female tiger squeal.

***

Hours later found the two lying haphazardly on sparkling snow which the sun, that had decided to peek around the clouds, had lit up. Diego sighed and stretched, surprisingly content despite the fact that he was practically frozen.

"I am never letting you do that to me again," Diego muttered after a bout of comfortable silence. Kayka chuckled and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Just be happy I did not ask for a prize," Kayka stated wickedly.

"I know your tricks now," Diego growled back, playfully.

"There is always room for improvement," Kayka commented.

"Mmm-hmm," Diego wasn't really listening though, he was too busy staring into Kayka's eyes. It seemed strange considering he would have thought that in the last two days he would have noticed it before but as he looked into Kayka's eyes at that very moment he was struck with familiarity. Truly it seemed completely irrational at best but he couldn't shake it off. Maybe it had something to do with the rainbows made by the combination of sun and snow that were reflected in them?

"Kayka? Can I ask you something?" Diego asked.

"It depends," Kayka answered, her tone teasing.

"It has to do with your pack," Diego said, studying Kayka earnestly for her reaction. Kayka remained relaxed however, completely unfazed.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"Well… have you and your pack ever met up with another pack of tigers?" Diego asked. Kayka stared at him thoughtfully.

"Nope," She said at last.

"Well what about you by yourself? Did you ever meet another pack?" Diego asked. Kayka shook her head.

"After most of my pack was killed and the rest scattered I stayed away from everyone. In fact you are the first living creature I approached since it happened," Kayka stated causally. Diego nodded, slightly flattered by Kayka's words, but then something hit him and he froze.

"Killed?" Diego questioned, his tone so low it was barely audible. Kayka looked at him innocently.

"Didn't I mention that?" Kayka asked. Diego stared at her. No, Kayka had _not_ mentioned that. But she had sounded sad when her pack had been first mentioned… Diego definitely recalled that much… but for some reason or another he had never assumed that most of her pack was dead or _killed_ and the rest scattered. If anything he had just assumed that for one reason or another, maybe her strange eye color, Kayka had been run out or left behind by her pack much like Sid.

"How?" he rasped out. Just as he expected sadness _finally_ flickered across Kayka's expression and eyes. Silently she placed her head back on her paws.

"Humans," Kayka stated. Diego snarled more out of habit than actual malice; after all he did not hate the humans anymore. Kayka processed his reaction.

"Same with your pack," Kayka said, a statement not a question.

"Yes," Diego said darkly.

"Revenge?" Kayka asked, her voice strangely blank.

"Yes, that was how I met Manny and Sid," Diego said remembering the good old days.

"What was it?" Kayka asked.

"I was supposed to take the baby of the headman to my pack leader, Soto," Diego stated.

"But something went wrong," Kayka commented.

"Yes."

"The baby escaped you," Kayka continued.

"Yes."

"You had to get it back."

"Yes," Diego said again, now watching Kayka strangely. She was still impassive.

"And you ran into Sid and Manny."

"They wanted to take the baby back to his herd," Diego said.

"And you planned to use that against them."

"Yes."

"But something went wrong again…" Kayka commented, _finally_ flashing Diego a grin, "… or should I say that something went right?"

"I became attached," Diego acknowledged.

"To whom? To the baby or to Manny and Sid?" Kayka asked.

"Both," Diego whispered.

"You couldn't hand them over."

"No."

"So you came up with a plan."

"Yes."

"And you succeeded… but not without a price," Kayka said. Unexplained fear was beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach and Diego could just feel his hackles beginning to rise.

"I got injured," Diego whispered. Kayka was staring at him eerily.

"But you survived… and you returned the baby back to his Father."

"Manny and Sid did," Diego quickly corrected. Kayka ignored him however and made her conclusion.

"It was then that you lost all fury towards the humans for killing your pack," Kayka concluded and closed her eyes. Relief flooded Diego's system with those eyes off of him. Quickly he got up, frozen muscles protesting, and began pacing both to warm himself and to just _move. _Kayka opened her eyes again and watched him, though her eyes did not halt him like before. Silence came like a looming cloud of doom and Diego got the sensation of suffocation again.

"Did you try and get revenge?" Diego asked quickly just to combat the silence.

"No, I didn't get the chance," Kayka responded idly, her eyes concerned for him for some odd reason.

"I see," Diego said.

"But even if I did I wouldn't have," Kayka continued.

"Why?"

"Because I forgave them much quicker than you did," Kayka said simply. Diego paused in his pacing.

"You forgave them for destroying your pack just like that?" Diego asked.

"No, I was angry at first… but then I realized something."

"What?"

"That the humans were just getting meat and fur for their own pack members much like you would kill a rabbit or elk for yours," Kayka stated.

"We knew that too… we just didn't care," Diego said, finally lying back down next to Kayka. "But I am thankful for trying to get revenge because it resulted in my becoming a member of my Herd now. Honestly I cannot even think of what I would have become if it weren't for Manny and Ellie, Crash and Eddie, and Sid…" Diego added, allowing his voice to trail off at the end of his sentence. Kayka did not reply but closed her eyes again.

The sun was now clear over their heads. Diego did not mind this silence for it was a comfortable silence and not in the least bit suffocating. Then suddenly Kayka broke the silence by jumping gracefully to her paws, her eyes mischievous again. _That's it, _Diego thought as he gaped at her in disbelief considering she got up so easily despite the fact that she must be _**freezing**__, she is definitely bipolar._

"Now I have a question for you!" Kayka stated wickedly, "Now mind you I wasn't going to ask since I knew it would make you uncomfortable but since you asked a question that made _me_ uncomfortable-" _you were uncomfortable!? _Diego thought recalling how relaxed Kayka had been, "-I am going to ask you anyway!" Kayka concluded. Diego waited, tense and wary, but Kayka did not ask her question and instead continued to look down at him in silence. Finally Diego got impatient.

"What question?" Diego asked.

"How did you get over your fear of water?" Kayka asked. Diego blinked, surprised. He had not been expecting _that._

"That doesn't make me uncomfortable," Diego said. Kayka stared at him.

"Really? Hmmm… maybe I misread your reaction earlier," Kayka pondered, her eyes misting over in thought. Diego sighed.

"Sid," Diego stated.

"Hmmm?"

"It was Sid that helped me get over my… fear," Diego explained.

"How?" Kayka asked. Something flickered in her eyes that made Diego not want to answer her question. However he shook it off and answered her anyway as Kayka laid down again.

"Do you remember that flood in this valley?" Diego asked.

"Vaguely. I was not in the valley at the time but I heard a lot about it," Kayka answered promptly.

"Well… Ellie had gotten herself trapped right when the dam broke and Manny had gone to rescue her with Crash and Eddie," Diego said, his brow wrinkling as his thoughts went back to **that** day. "But the bridge they were crossing broke and Manny, Eddie and Crash fell in… Sid and I were behind them you see so we didn't fall in… and as Manny went after Ellie, the twins climbed up on a branch and then Sid dived in and… cracked his head on an ice berg-" Kayka snorted at that, interrupting him.

"So it was up to you to save Sid and the twins?"

"I was scared, terrified… but I remembered what Sid had told me earlier about swimming and how even babies could do it-" Kayka snorted again, "-so I _forced_ myself to jump in and I…saved them," Diego summarized quickly. Kayka eyed him sardonically.

"Let me guess, Sid didn't tell you that baby _tigers_ do not swim."

"He left that out," Diego acknowledged with a frown.

"Were you relieved?" Kayka asked suddenly.

"About what?" Diego asked in return.

"About saving Sid, knowing that he will live another day because you saved him," Kayka prodded. Diego's eyes clouded over.

"Yeah, I need Sid… after all he is that gooey stuff that keeps our herd together," Diego said. Kayka nodded.

"Good," she said.

"Good?" Diego asked.

"At least you know that you need him," Kayka stated. Diego blinked and opened his mouth to respond but decided against it, Kayka was just weird he decided.

"We better get going, it's getting dark," he said instead. Kayka looked up to see that Diego's statement was true and she automatically jumped up, charging quite gracefully a few feet from Diego before halting and looking over her shoulder at him.

"C'mon Diego," Kayka called. Diego jumped up in response, walking stiffly over to her.

"I'm curious now Kayka," Diego stated as he reached her.

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever had any fears?" Diego asked. Kayka glanced up at the sky again, thoughtfully.

"Yes…one…just one," Kayka said.

"What?" Diego asked.

"Dying, I was afraid of dying," Kayka answered. Diego watched her closely, but was disappointed on how relaxed Kayka still was.

"How did you get over your fear of… dying?" Diego asked, anticipating. However he was disappointed again.

"Maybe I will tell you one day," Kayka answered before suddenly charging off again. Diego watched her go, perplexed and disappointed, waiting patiently for her to stop running again, which she did to look over her shoulder at him.

"You know it really is sad though," Kayka called to him.

"What is?" Diego called back in return. _Was having a fear sad? _He wondered. Kayka's eyes were too far away for Diego to see them clearly but he could have sworn he saw sadness there, the rest of her expression mischievous-looking however.

"That Soto died of course," Kayka stated. Diego blinked. _What?_

"H-how did you know that?" Diego asked. Kayka turned around now and walked back to him, all the while looking at him oddly.

"You told me," Kayka said, as if it was obvious.

"No I…didn't," Diego muttered, running through their earlier conversation. Had he told her?

"Yes you did, and frankly I think it is sad… he didn't have to die," Kayka said.

"It was an accident," Diego said, offhandedly while still trying to remember. Kayka watched him for only a second before raising her paw and cuffing him on the ear.

"Come on D, we need to get home before Mommy and Daddy calls the coppers that just so happened to be vulture-shaped on us," Kayka said, jokingly. Diego frowned.

"I thought I was the Uncle," Diego muttered. Kayka laughed and, cuffing him once more, turned around and ran off. This time Diego followed her, all the while wondering just who exactly Kayka was.

***

"Maybe we should look for them," Ellie muttered worriedly for what had to be the fifth time in a half hour.

"Who? Diego and Kayka or Sid?" Manny questioned, humoring his love _again_, while idly watching Crash and Eddie throw snowballs at each other. From a safe distance of course.

"Diego and Kayka! Sid had only been gone an hour, Diego and Kayka has been gone all day… I'm worried," Ellie muttered. Manny moved his trunk to Ellie's trunk and wrapped his around hers.

"Diego can take care of himself, and if not he has a very capable female with him," Manny said. Ellie nodded in defeat, a frown upon her face, and turned her head to look at her Brothers. Eddie had just successfully hit Crash in the nose.

***

"I don't see a campfire," Kayka commented as she switched her natural gears from 'run' to 'jog' so that Diego could catch up with her. Diego was panting as he caught up to her.

"Why aren't you breathless?" Diego demanded. Kayka laughed.

"Talent. I repeat 'I don't see a campfire'," Kayka said. Diego rolled his eyes and looked ahead as they slowed to a walk to see that indeed there was no fire or smoke in sight. _Where is Sid I wonder…Not getting eaten by an oversized lizard I hope…_Just then something hit Kayka in the side of the head.

"Eek!" Kayka cried, blue eyes traveling and zeroing in on two devious opossums. Grinning broadly, unusually happy for someone who had just got hit in the head by a cold, wet snowball, Kayka charged after Crash and Eddie who automatically teamed up against her, throwing snowballs at her. Diego watched this scene unfold bemusedly before moving to where Manny and Ellie were, safely out of the firing zone.

"Hey," Diego said upon reaching them.

"Hey yourself," Manny said, "Did you have a good time today?" He asked. Diego coughed, awkwardly.

"Err… yeah," Diego answered.

"So she's a keeper?" Manny asked next. Diego coughed again as Ellie bonked Manny on the head.

"So where is Sid?" Diego asked, digressing.

"Hopefully? Still alive," Manny stated, nonchalantly only to get another bonk on the head from Ellie.

"He went to find food for himself," Ellie said. Diego stared at her with wide eyes.

"And you let him go alone?" Diego wanted to know.

"Come now Diego, I'm not that pathetic," A voice from behind him said huffily.

"Just worried you will get eaten is all, Sid," Diego said back to the sloth, relieved and just a little surprised that Sid had been able to sneak up on him.

"Or pummeled to a bloody pulp?" Sid asked casually as he chomped grotesquely on a leaf that had been on a stick that he was holding.

"Something to that effect," Diego said as he turned around to grin at his friend. Sid smiled back, giving Diego a nice view of half chewed leaf.

"Ah! Siddy is back!" Kayka called happily as she loped towards them, snow covering most of her body. Crash and Eddie continued their snowball fight seemingly unfazed that they had lost their 'playmate'. Diego felt himself tense as Kayka reached them, wondering how Sid was going to react tonight to Kayka's presence and scanned his friend's expression worriedly. Sid had tensed also but, surprisingly, turned to face Kayka.

"Hey Sid," Kayka said, grinning at him, her eyes friendly. Diego assumed that Kayka did not expect Sid to reply so it was definitely surprising when he did.

"Hello… Kayka," Sid said, looking straight into Kayka's eyes. Everyone froze including Crash and Eddie, snow falling quite innocently and forgotten from their paws. Diego blinked in confusion. Had Sid actually greeted Kayka? Quickly he looked at Kayka to see her reaction, honestly expecting her to be jumping up and down any second now in pure joy and stopped short in even more surprise. For the emotions falling upon Kayka's expression were not happiness and excitement, like they should be, but alarm and sadness and even a little bit of frustration but above all _worry._ Diego could not figure out what to make of it and glanced at Manny to see that the Mammoth was frowning at Kayka in a way that made Diego shiver.

"Good to see you came back safely," Kayka said her tone strangely subdued. Diego looked back at the pair in time to see Sid nod at Kayka before waddling over to where he had been lighting the campfires ever since they had arrived under the hanging cliff in determination of creating a new one. Kayka watched him go, her expression lost, as Crash and Eddie went back to their snowball fight and Ellie drew the still frowning Manny into a conversation about one thing or another.

"Kayka?" Diego asked as he went to her. Kayka looked at him, studying him for a few seconds before her mood shifted again and she became playful. With nothing more than a roaring growl as warning Kayka pounced on him and pinned him down, her head held high in pride. Diego gave his own growl of protest and pushed up with all of his strength, knocking Kayka off of him and into the snow. Kayka cried in indignation and got up before Diego could _pin_ her down, melting snow clinging to her tawny fur. Diego couldn't help it, he laughed at Kayka's state and Kayka flicked snow at him. However, despite her attack, Kayka was not annoyed with Diego for laughing because she was laughing too clearly satisfied with their tussle despite the fact that she had 'lost'. Then, flashing Diego a grin, Kayka went running after the twins again in clear intentions of playing with them.

Diego watched her go with a fondness in his eyes and when he looked up from Kayka's form he saw that Sid, Manny, and Ellie were staring at him. Feeling awkward for what had to be the third time that night Diego coughed and went over to where Sid and the fire was, lying down as Manny and Ellie resumed their conversation though Diego knew that they kept glancing at him every few seconds. Sid on the other hand dropped his eyes back to the fire which he created and did not look back up.

***

"You can… uh… sleep next to me tonight… I mean… if you want to," Diego offered awkwardly, clearing his throat. Kayka looked up at the male tiger from where she was lying, her expression blank. Diego shifted, embarrassed, knowing that everyone including Sid, whose expression was as blank as Kayka's, were staring at them and Kayka still hadn't answered him. But finally she grinned up at him and Diego took that as a good sign.

"Sure," Kayka answered and stood up. Diego sighed in relief, elated, and turned to go back to his resting area next to Sid, who had rolled over on his side so that his back was now to them, with Kayka following him, her expression thoughtful.

"Why?" Kayka asked finally as she settled next to him, close enough for Diego to feel her heat but not close enough that she was actually touching him.

"No reason," Diego muttered, closing his eyes in satisfaction. Kayka snorted but decided to ignore Diego for now, sinking back into her own miserable thoughts that Diego had interrupted with his question. Truly she was feeling quite murderous at the moment and in a way was glad that the clouds were covering the moon from her sight. She really did not want to see that damned faceless orb at the moment. It was Sid's fault of course, for her mood that is, Sid and his beginnings to accept her part.

Kayka closed her eyes. She was jittery, wanting to run fast and _hard_… be free. Instead she indulged her craving only in shifting slightly.

_It's not like it is all over though… I just need to push harder, _Kayka thought, shifting again unconsciously. Frowning slightly at herself as ideas ran through her head Kayka extended her claws and began offhandedly scratching the snow. _No… Maybe…No… Oh how irritating! _Kayka thought, shifting again as she continued to maul the snow. She resisted looking up at the clouded sky.

"Are you ok?" Diego suddenly asked. Kayka blinked, glancing at Diego concerned expression.

"Just trying to find a comfortable position," Kayka whispered, mindful of the fact that Manny and Ellie looked like they were asleep, as she quickly retracted her claws. Diego nodded and smiled at her which she quickly returned with interest before closing his eyes again. Kayka meanwhile shifted one last time before locking eyes with the fire, resolving not to move until everyone was asleep.

Time passed… in what seemed like slow motion to Kayka but finally the last one, Crash, fell asleep. Kayka sprang to her feet automatically, stretching happily in content. Then she glanced over Diego's slumbering form to Sid and her features became worried and then thoughtful. Considering Kayka finally came to a snap decision. Silently she looked back at Diego and her eyes became _detached._

"Goodbye," Kayka said to Diego, her voice both formal and neutral. Diego moved in his sleep then and frowned. Kayka chuckled and cuffed Diego gently on the ear. He did not wake up however but curled up into a tight ball.

"Don't go," He whispered in his sleep. Kayka chuckled again.

"Never far, love, never far," She said to him and then took off, leaping clear over the fire, running fast and hard, soon becoming lost behind a veil of falling snow.


	4. Day Four

Summary: Diego meets a female tiger one day while he hunts, a female tiger that seems determined to make Diego fall for a certain Sloth…

Warnings: OCCness, Slash, Swearing, Violence

Parings: Diego/OC, Diego/Sid, some Ellie/Manny

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age or any of its characters but I do own Kayka.

Day Four

_ Diego woke with a start when a growl erupted into the air. Jumping quickly to his feet Diego looked around to see that his pack was as awake as him, all of them wary and a few scared. Soto was next to him and Diego knew that it had been Soto who had growled._

_ "They are coming Diego," Soto said to him. Diego blinked. This wasn't right. For even though the humans _had_ attacked at night, none of the Tigers had been awake to sound the alarm. _What is going on? _Diego wondered but did not get the chance to voice it for that was when the humans attacked. _

_It was bloody battle, even more so than the first time around considering even though they had been warned there were more humans, tamed wolves and weapons as if to balance out the warning. Blood, vibrant and bright, stained the snow from as far as Diego could see and as he huffed for breath and tasted the crimson liquid upon his tongue he looked for life. Bodies scattered the field: saber tigers, humans, and tamed wolves alike. But still Diego could find no life and, almost drunk-like, Diego began stumbling in a random direction._

"_Soto? Oscar? Zeke? Lenny?" Diego called though no one answered his yell. A sob threatened to tear through his body but Diego refused to let it out since, of course, male tigers do not cry. And suddenly, as if by an act of fate, Diego tripped over a small bump. Gasping as if the wind had been knocked out of him Diego clumsily stood up and looked down to the already half snow covered body of a saber-toothed kitten. The sob finally escaped as Diego began wiping the disrespectful snow off of the kitten's torn up body trying but failing to remember the kitten's name and who was his or her parents. And suddenly the kitten shifted, ever so slightly, and slowly opened its eyes to look up at Diego._

_And Diego could do nothing but gasp again as blue, unnatural blue, eyes stared up at him with such blankness, such **detachment** from this world that Diego had to sob. A name finally came to his mind and he opened mouth to voice it before this kitten left this world… _

***

Diego opened his eyes slowly to find that the sun had risen quite a while ago and that Kayka had not woke him up today. Blinking at that realization Diego shifted and looked to the side of him, seeking out Kayka only to find that the object of his searching was nowhere in sight. His heart automatically jolted but before he could go anymore into panic mode Sid spoke, making him jump.

"Are you okay Diego?" Sid asked. Diego looked to his other side to see that Sid was there sitting up, watching him.

"Yeah, do you know where Kayka went?" Diego asked, his tone surprisingly hoarse. Sid continued to eye him but did not seem to react to Kayka's name which made Diego momentarily happy.

"No, she was already gone when I woke up," Sid said before beginning to scratch his belly. Diego looked away.

"I see," He muttered. _She can't be gone, can she? _Diego wondered his heart hammering.

"She probably just went hunting or something," Sid suddenly said bringing Diego's attention back to him. Diego couldn't help but be surprised. Was Sid comforting him? About Kayka? Apparently he was… and that made Diego smile.

"Yeah maybe," Diego replied not bothering to indicate to Sid that the last time Kayka had wanted to hunt she had practically pounded his head in to wake him up so that he could go with her. _Or maybe, _said a nasty little voice in his mind, _she __**had**__ gone hunting but didn't wake you up because she didn't want your company…_

"Say, where did you two go yesterday?"

"What?" Diego asked.

"Where did you two go yesterday?" Sid asked again. _Well that's random, _Diego thought but answered his friend anyway.

"Just to a river about an hour's walking distance from here," Diego said, also indicating with a nod of his head the direction of where that river was. Sid hummed.

"And what did you guys do there all day? Go swimming?" Sid asked. Diego knew that it was a crack on his past fear of water but Sid's comment made him pause which in turn gave Sid his answer.

"You went _swimming_?" Sid asked him, definitely surprised.

"It wasn't exactly voluntary okay," Diego muttered.

"She _made _you go swimming? How did she do it? It took me and the twins almost _drowning_ for you to jump in the last time," Sid said. Diego grumbled something unintelligible. "What?" Sid asked.

"She tricked me okay?" Diego muttered louder, definitely embarrassed. He did not mention the fact that he had also known it was a trick and still fell for it. Sid snorted in any case and Diego showed his teeth at him.

"Whelp one thing's for sure, I'm beginning to respect her," Sid said, lightly, as he collapsed back into the snow with his nose pointing to the heavens not even realizing that his offhanded comment was making Diego's heart soar.

"Really? You are beginning to like her?" Diego asked, hopefully. Sid did not raise his head to look at Diego but lazily raised one clawed finger and waggled it in the air.

"'Respect' and 'liking' are two different things Diego," Sid informed him. Diego frowned and sighed. _Well one step at a time I suppose… _Diego thought. A peaceful silence reigned and Diego thought Sid had gone back to sleep so he was quite startled when Sid spoke again.

"Can we go there?" Sid asked.

"What?" Diego asked in return.

"To the river," Sid clarified calmly. Diego just stared at him.

"Why do you want to go there?" He asked. It was a perfectly logical question and of course Sid had the right answer for it.

"I want to go swimming of course," Sid replied with a goofy grin.

***

The sight was just as beautiful a second time Diego decided as he trotted almost automatically to the river. Sid came up alongside him, panting, and Diego couldn't help but feel guilty considering he _had_ made Sid jog the whole way there. Honestly he could not understand how Sid could have so much weight on his frame from a vegan diet but trust Sid to be able to pull it off.

"This is the place?" Sid asked, still panting.

"This is the place," Diego confirmed and was amused as Sid went over to the river and stuck his toe in. He shivered uncontrollably.

"And she got you in there?" Sid asked in disbelief.

"I know, I'm still amazed we didn't freeze to death," Diego muttered coming alongside Sid so that their shoulders were barely touching. Sid shivered again, though not because of the cold.

"So you swam all day?" Sid asked, clearing his throat.

"No, I think we swam for only about an hour or so," Diego commented. Sid suddenly turned to face Diego, a perverted expression on his face though to Diego it seemed a little… off.

"So what did you guys do for the rest of the time?" Sid asked. Diego frowned at Sid's perverted tone of voice though that seemed off as well…

"We _talked_," Diego growled at him. Sid raised a furry eyebrow.

"About what?" He asked. Diego growled again, this time more irritably.

"God damnit Sid, what is this? Twenty questions?" Diego asked. Sid just continued to grin though Diego saw something flash within Sid's eyes. Was that hurt Diego saw?

"I was just curious, sheesh," Sid stated before plopping quite ungracefully down onto his rear end only to begin playing with the snow. A few awkward minutes ensued before Diego finally sighed.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Sid," Diego muttered. Sid snorted but continued to play with the snow.

"It doesn't matter," Sid said darkly, never looking up. Diego sighed again.

"Sid…" Diego began but broke off, thinking. Suddenly he came up with a wonderful idea that was sure to at least get some reaction out of Sid…

"Oh Sid…" Diego said in a playful tone which did the trick of finally making Sid look up.

"Wha-" Sid began only to be interrupted when Diego pounced on him and pinned Sid's arms down with his heavy paws.

"Gotcha ya," Diego whispered to Sid, breathing down on Sid's face. Sid did not respond however like Diego expected him too but stared up at Diego with half-lidded eyes. And suddenly Diego got a spark of Déjà vu… Hadn't Kayka and him been in these exact same positions yesterday? And wasn't this about the time for him to get off of Sid, feel his skin heat up, and cough awkwardly? But for some odd reason Diego couldn't find the motivation to do any of the last three things he had listed in his head. However that did not mean that he stayed motionless. For almost… _impulsively_ Diego leaned forward and lightly bit into Sid's neck which elicited a gasp from the sloth. It was then that Diego felt suddenly freed arms shoot up and wrap themselves around his neck to bring him closer to living heat.

"Diego…" Sid whispered his name and Diego really couldn't identify the emotions within Sid's voice but suddenly his mind was screaming at him for something. But again for some odd reason Diego couldn't find himself motivated enough to listen to his brain at the moment and instead buried his teeth even deeper into Sid's flesh which only made Sid gasp louder. And then, unexpectedly, Diego caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye and abruptly stood straight up, only a last second of opening his jaws saving Sid from getting his throat torn out.

"Kayka?" Diego asked, his tongue full of the taste of Sid's sweet blood. Kayka ignored him however and gave a rumbling growl from the back of her throat, her suddenly blue-white eyes focused somewhere behind Diego. And Diego quickly got off of Sid and spun around to see what Kayka was staring, only to freeze in his tracks. Diego felt cold. For, standing a good ten feet away from them was a pack of wolves. Strong, healthy looking wolves that were all glaring at them with fangs bared and hackles raised. Diego counted eight quite quickly and couldn't help but look back at Sid to see black frightened eyes.

_Crap, _Diego thought as his eyes turned forward again and his moved slightly to the left so that he was in front of Sid. _There is no way only Kayka and I can take down all of them without one of them getting Sid… _A male wolf, obviously the alpha from his raised tail and egotistic posture, moved forward with glittering golden eyes that kept moving from one face to another of the three in front of him.

"This is our territory, you are not allowed to hunt here," The wolf growled at them. To this statement Diego frowned, confused. _Hunting? He wasn't hunting… _Realization struck him then, like an iceberg. These wolves had thought that Sid was his prey! Quickly he went back to the last few minutes of his past and couldn't help but flinch at what it would have looked like from an outsider's point of view. Him. On top of Sid. With his teeth in Sid's neck. Oh yeah, it really didn't take much imagination to mistake what he had been doing to Sid… but really what _had_ he been doing to Sid? Diego shook his head, deciding to leave that question for later. After all there _were_ eight wolves in front of him that seemed to be thirsting for his blood.

"We didn't know it was your territory," Diego called to the wolves. Some of the wolves behind the alpha shifted but the alpha stayed still, his golden eyes now upon Diego.

"You know now," The alpha snarled at him. Diego nodded and began backing up, which only made Sid back up as well.

"Yes we know now and we will be sure never to hunt in your territory again," Diego stated, momentarily glancing at Kayka's immobile form in hopes that his staring her down would make her take a hint. Apparently Kayka was not in the mood for taking hints considering she did not move at all and as the alpha spoke again Diego found himself rendered motionless as well.

"Good now that we are in agreement would you mind handing over that sloth," The Alpha said. It was not a question. More like a demand. Diego hissed before he could really think about what he was doing, for all he knew was that there was no way in hell he was going to let Sid be eaten. A laugh suddenly echoed around them, the noise eerie to Diego's ears. Kayka had finally come out of whatever immobile state she had been in since Diego had laid eyes on her.

"You wolves are so pathetic you must take food from other hunters in order to live? Personally I would have killed myself by now if that were the case for me, at least then I would have kept my pride," Kayka called to them in a mocking voice with an edge to it that made shivers run up and down Diego's spine. The alpha did not take too kindly to Kayka's mocking and moved forward, snarling loudly into the air.

"I don't think you are in the right position to be mocking us, pussy cat," The Alpha told her. Kayka's left ear flicked and she shifted her weight, her claws extending.

"You are crossing a river you can't swim in, _puppy_, and I hope for your sake that you turn around now," Kayka said, her voice so dangerous and soft that the Alpha actually backed up a little. Kayka seemed amused by this for she chuckled darkly and began slinking forward, while the alpha continued to back up. The rest of the pack began to cower and back up as well, all of their eyes not on their alpha but on Kayka. Diego was confused to say the least; he couldn't understand why all of a sudden it seemed that their side was winning whatever type of battle they had been involuntarily engaged in up until now. But whatever the reason Diego decided to accept it. After all if it got Sid out alive then he would take any victory for their side, even if it was a bad victory.

"What are you?" The Alpha suddenly spat, bringing Diego's attention to him. Kayka was still advancing on the whole pack, her posture hunter-like.

"Swim back now puppy and may this river never set eyes on you again," Kayka spoke, her voice still dangerous and soft but now it also contained an almost _alluring_ quality. Diego watched in astonishment as the Alpha's body _trembled_ all over and then the alpha was in motion, turning tail and running, with his pack behind him. Diego watched them go before looking back at Kayka just as she turned around and he couldn't help but flinch. Now he knew why the Alpha had asked such a question for it was Kayka's eyes. White-blue in color, icy, Kayka's eyes looked beyond unnatural. Scary. Twisted. _Cruel_. Diego couldn't look away and something in the very core of his existence knew, without a doubt, that if Kayka spoke one word against him while those eyes were trained on him Diego would break. Forever.

"Diego?" Kayka asked, curiously, her voice normally pitched again. Diego blinked and almost collapsed in relief. Kayka's eyes were back to being vividly blue.

"Hi… Kayka," Diego whispered, his voice cracking. Kayka cocked her head at him and then she was there in front of him.

"Good afternoon, D," Kayka said affectionately and then butted him playfully in the chest. Diego couldn't help but smile, for now that the danger was over he was quite surprised on how happy he was to see Kayka.

"Where were you this morning?" Diego asked her softly. Kayka hummed, her eyes twinkling, before they shifted to look over Diego's shoulder.

"More importantly, we must stop that bleeding Sid. If it continues not only will you die, but you will attract every other predator from miles away," Kayka stated calmly. That made Diego spin around, his eyes widening on the amount of blood gushing from the bite wound on Sid's neck. Had he done that? Diego wondered as Kayka moved around him and, grasping the still unmoving sloth's wrist gently in her teeth, led Sid to the river.

"In you get," Kayka said pleasantly. Surprisingly Sid did not argue but moved almost sluggishly into freezing water, plopping down finally so that he was neck deep into it. Kayka hummed again as her eyes wandered around the area, Diego assuming that she was looking for the said predators that she had mentioned earlier. An ample silence encased them all until Kayka flicked water at Sid with paw that she had had submerged in the water the whole time Sid had been sitting down.

"That will do, we need to be getting back now," Kayka stated as Sid looked over his shoulder to glare at Kayka. Kayka seemed not to mind the glare and gracefully moved over to Diego, butting him once again in the chest before charging off in the general direction of where their camp was. Diego watched her go for a second, knowing she wouldn't go far, before going to Sid who had gotten out of the water. He was no longer bleeding much to Diego's relief.

"Sid, are you okay?" Diego asked. Dazed black eyes looked into his own only for a second before Sid looked at the snowy ground.

"I'm fine," Sid said in a voice that was far from being convincing.

***

It turned out that Diego had been right about Kayka not going far for it only took Sid and him a few minutes to catch up to her only to find her rolling in the snow like a wolf pup.

"What are you doing?" Diego asked.

"Amusing myself," Kayka responded, on her feet in a second and charging off again, Diego automatically chasing after her.

"Why are you running?" Diego called only for Kayka to suddenly slow down. Diego caught up to her before looking over his shoulder to make sure they hadn't lost Sid only to see that Sid was following them with his eyes still upon the snow.

"To get ahead of Sid," Kayka answered bringing Diego's attention back to her.

"Why?" Diego asked. Kayka glanced at him, her expression unreadable before she looked away again. Suddenly Diego's heart stopped as realization struck.

"I wasn't going to eat him," Diego said. Kayka did not look at him, but continued to stare at the horizon in front of her.

"I never said that you were," Kayka said softly.

"You were thinking it," Diego said back, his voice just as soft and even a little miserable sounding. Kayka never did agree or disagree to that statement.

"I was hunting," She said instead, completely digressing.

"What?" Diego asked, confused.

"Yesterday you wanted to sleep in but I didn't let you… so today I decided to let you sleep," Kayka continued, completely ignoring Diego's question. After realizing what the hell Kayka was talking about Diego was quite surprised upon how _touched_ he felt.

"Kayka-" Diego began but was interrupted when Kayka rammed her shoulder into his shoulder, successfully throwing him off track.

"Go see how Sid is doing, he might need your warmth," Kayka whispered to him and before he could even say anything Kayka was gone, charging far ahead of him. Diego sighed, shaking his head, before coming to a halt so Sid could catch up to him.

"Sid…" Diego began as Sid finally caught up to him but Sid did not respond and merely continued his snail's pace forward. Diego frowned at this and began moving again, coming alongside Sid close enough to feel Sid shivering. So that was what Kayka had meant about Sid needing his warmth… Diego pressed closer to Sid, the closest he could be and still walk comfortably. Sid finally glanced at him.

"I'm your friend, right Diego?" Sid asked.

"Do you even have to ask Sid?" Diego said in response through a lump in his throat.

"Guess not," Sid answered and spoke no more for the rest of the walk back to camp.

***

Upon returning to camp Kayka was immediately lifted off of the ground by a trunk winding around her middle. Kayka squealed in glee as Manny lifted her even higher and began to gently swing her around in the air. He was laughing and Kayka could feel immense happiness coming off of him.

"You're in a good mood," Kayka commented, stating the obvious as Manny continued to swing her around.

"Where are Sid and Diego? I- no _we_- have to tell you guys something!" Manny said. A light bulb lit in Kayka's head and she glanced at Ellie only to see the immense happiness of Manny reflected within her eyes and expression as well. Even the twins looked happy, so happy that they were actually _immobile._

"Ohhhhh," Kayka cooed just as Diego and Sid made an appearance.

"Diego, Sid!" Manny cried in happiness to his two best friends in the whole world, startling both out of whatever thoughts they had been buried in at the time.

"Manny? Are you okay?" Diego asked automatically, his eyes going to where Kayka was still hanging in the air. Kayka grinned at him in reassurance.

"Okay? I'm better than okay!" Manny answered, joyfully. Sid raised a furry eyebrow.

"Thus why we are worried, after all you _are_ 'Manny the Moody Mammoth'," Sid stated. Manny just laughed again and, gently lowering Kayka to ground, attacked Sid next, lifting him up into the air much like he had done to Kayka.

"Sid! Did I ever tell you that I love you!?" Manny exclaimed to a shocked, speechless, Sid. Diego growled, more out of playfulness than actual anger.

"Then what am I, chopped liver?" Diego asked. Manny glanced at him with a smile.

"Don't worry Diego I love you too," Manny said.

"What a relief, so what has made you so happy?" Diego asked. Manny was literally shaking with excitement as he glanced at Ellie.

"We're having a baby!" The couple announced together. Silence fell for only a few seconds before a wide grin spread across Kayka's face.

"Congratulations!" Kayka exclaimed. Sid and Diego were not far behind in giving their congratulations as well.

"So if it is a boy you will name it after me, right Manny?" Sid asked. Manny looked at him scornfully though everyone could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"There is no way I would curse my child by giving him your name Sid," Manny informed the sloth playfully. Sid pouted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sid asked.

"He is teasing you, besides the baby is going to be a girl," Kayka said, her tone serious. Everyone looked at her, their faces perplexed.

"How do you know?" Diego asked her. Kayka just grinned and glanced at Ellie's slightly bulging belly.

"I know," Was all that Kayka said, with no uncertainly to be heard.

***

"Ouch," Kayka said as what looked like an acorn connected with her head quite harshly. Looking down at the offending object Kayka automatically looked to Eddie and Crash, who were playing some kind of game that included a thick stick, a decent size rock, and running around in a diamond shape like pattern, only for them to drop what they were holding to hold up their paws innocently. Kayka snorted at this and glanced down at the acorn again only to see a prehistoric saber-toothed squirrel grab it and then freeze under her gaze. Kayka automatically tensed in response to her natural instincts but just as quickly relaxed before baring her teeth to the squirrel sending said squirrel running with his precious acorn in tow. Kayka watched the squirrel go with amusement printed upon her face but was quickly distracted upon Diego lying down next to her.

"What was that about?" Diego asked. Kayka chuckled.

"I was showing him mercy, after all that poor Scrat has been through enough without having to be eaten and digested by a Tiger," Kayka stated.

"What?" Diego asked, confused.

"Never mind, you wanted to ask me something?" Kayka stated. Diego glanced at her.

"Yeah… how did you… I mean… your eyes…" Diego paused and then shook his head. "Never mind," he muttered, his ears flattening. Kayka sighed and glanced at the bleeding sky, her eyes almost violet in the rosy light.

"It was just a battle of wills and he just so happened to lose," Kayka stated. Diego acknowledged her statement with a noise from deep in his throat before shifting, obviously uncomfortable. Kayka chuckled before shifting as well to lean against Diego. Diego shivered at the contact but did not move away. They stayed like that for awhile in silence, Kayka changing attention from the twins' to Sid to Manny and Ellie and back again in a bored like fashion while Diego submerged himself into his own world. Finally Diego spoke.

"Kayka, do you ever want kittens?" Diego asked, before having to cough awkwardly. Kayka did not respond immediately but entertained herself upon watching Sid throw her another dirty look.

"Do you?" Kayka finally asked in response. Diego sighed but decided he would get his answer quicker if he answered her question first instead of arguing.

"Maybe, though I wonder if I would be a good Father," Diego said jokingly before falling silent, waiting patiently for her answer now. Kayka however kept him waiting for another good ten minutes, her eyes now on the rising moon.

"Kittens are but a shadowed fantasy for me, it matters not if I want them," Kayka stated. Diego felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't identify. What did Kayka mean? He did not bother to ask however, if Kayka was going to be vague about such a simple question then that meant any further questioning would be just as vague. Diego sighed and closed his eyes, his ears flattened once more. Kayka suddenly laughing however made Diego open his eyes again.

"Are you going to sleep already?" Kayka asked him.

"It's tempting that's for sure…" Diego muttered, "After all today was quite a stressful day…" And at his own words Diego once again submerged himself in the events of the day. _Those eyes…Sid…_ Diego thought just as Kayka's paw came down softly over his eyes.

"Don't worry too much, go to sleep," Kayka whispered into his ear. Diego was quite surprised to find his body reacting to Kayka's suggestion, his eyes drooping.

"Just promise me you will be here in the morning," Diego whispered.

"I promise," Kayka said automatically and lifted her paw from Diego's eyes to see that he had already fallen into the warm embrace of sleep. Kayka beamed at him affectionately before standing up, making sure not to jar Diego, and wandered over to Manny and Ellie.

"Diego already went to sleep?" Manny asked as Kayka reached them.

"Yep, he was tired," Kayka said her eyes upon Ellie's belly. "Has she begun kicking yet?" Kayka asked.

"Want to feel?" Ellie asked eagerly in return. Kayka nodded and moved forward, pressing her ear to Ellie's stomach. Silently she closed her eyes just as she felt a slight movement within.

"She will be very spirited, like her Mother," Kayka predicted with a chuckle.

"That's good, right?" Manny asked only to be whacked upside the head. Kayka burst out laughing that time before wandering off towards Sid who only just now started making his famous fire.

"How is your neck?" Kayka asked him pleasantly. Sid ignored her but Kayka merely sat down on her haunches and waited. Finally, when Sid had the fire at a decent height, he looked up to see that Kayka was still there.

"Just because you saved my life today doesn't mean I have to talk to you," Sid said to her. Kayka grinned wickedly at him.

"Maybe not but it is the least you can do," Kayka purred at him. Sid stared darkly at her before sighing.

"It doesn't hurt at all, not after I bathed in that freezing river of yours," Sid said.

"Good," Kayka said before glancing at the moon again. Sid watched her.

"Why do you always do that?" Sid asked. Kayka didn't move her eyes from the moon.

"Do what?" Kayka asked in return.

"Stare at the moon," Sid clarified.

"No reason," Kayka answered as she finally tore her eyes from the moon to look back at Sid. "We need to talk," Kayka added. Sid crossed his arms across his chest.

"I thought that is what we are doing," Sid stated. Kayka snorted.

"Tomorrow. Let's take a walk tomorrow," Kayka said.

"And if I say no?" Sid asked. Kayka just grinned at him and Sid knew that even if he did try to avoid the walk tomorrow Kayka would find some way to make him come with her. After all, this _was_ the Tiger who had tricked Diego into getting in freezing cold water. "Fine," Sid conceded.

"Good boy," Kayka said and, in an act of mischievousness, she moved forward and licked Sid quickly on his cheek before Sid could react. Sid frowned and quickly swiped at his cheek.

"What was that for?" Sid spat at her. Kayka just laughed, her eyes still mischievous.

"I must ask Sid," Kayka said and, making a big show of looking around mockingly to make sure she wouldn't be overheard, leaned towards Sid to whisper, "Did you like Diego's teeth sinking into your flesh?" Kayka asked. Sid just gaped at her which made Kayka laugh. "I will take that as a 'yes'," and with that Kayka moved away from Sid to go back to the still slumbering Diego.

"Miss me?" Kayka asked him, definitely not expecting an answer.

***

Hours later found Kayka once again leaning against Diego, her eyes once more on the almost full moon.

"Why do I stare at the moon, indeed?" Kayka whispered to the night before letting out a humorless laugh, lying her head down on her paws to wait for morning.


	5. Day Five

Summary: Diego meets a female tiger one day while he hunts, a female tiger that seems determined to make Diego fall for a certain Sloth…

Warnings: OCCness, Slash

Parings: Diego/OC, Diego/Sid, some Ellie/Manny

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age or any of its characters but I do own Kayka.

Day Five

Diego jolted awake suddenly, his pupils dilated and his breath coming in short gasps. Quickly, with enough force that he was surprised he didn't break his neck, Diego turned his head in search of Kayka. Only to be relieved to find her still there curled up with her back to him. _Oh God, _Diego thought as he all but collapsed back into the snow and closed his eyes, trying not to cry. After all tigers did not cry… their pride wouldn't allow it. Diego stood up again; his eyes once more on Kayka's form. Slowly, stealthily, Diego moved around Kayka with his eyes searching for Kayka's sleeping face for just a few seconds ago he had realized that he had yet to see Kayka sleeping. However he was sadly disappointed when his eyes met blue ones.

"You would have to get up much earlier than that 'Sunshine' to catch me asleep," Kayka said, amused. Diego felt the skin under his fur heat up in embarrassment for being caught.

"Good morning," he said, just to cover up his embarrassment. Kayka snorted and got up, licking Diego on his muzzle in her own version of greeting. And surprisingly Diego eagerly returned the affection by licking Kayka on her nose. Even more surprisingly however was Kayka's reaction for she jerked back, her eyes darkening eerily. Diego was automatically worried, wondering if he had crossed some kind of invisible line that Kayka had yet to inform him about.

"Kayka?" He asked uncertain. Kayka was watching him warily, her eyes unreadable.

"Mmm," was the only noise Kayka made before she glanced away, looking for something. Diego looked as well to see that Kayka was looking at Manny, Ellie, and Sid who were all watching them with annoying scrutiny. Diego wanted to faint.

"You could have warned me," Diego whispered. Kayka snorted, her eyes amused again.

"No comment," She said. Diego sighed and moved away from Kayka to go to Manny.

"Good morning," Diego said. Manny snorted his eyes impish in the pale light.

"Don't even try to act normal Diego, I saw that kiss," Manny informed him. Diego was not amused.

"It was not a kiss, just a platonic greeting between friends," Diego stated.

"Is that so? Then, pray tell, where is my 'platonic greeting'?" Manny asked, deviously. Diego coughed.

"You are different," Diego said.

"Oh?"

"You're a guy," Diego clarified. Manny laughed.

"Now I'm hurt. I never knew you were so sexist Diego," Manny said. Diego huffed in exasperation.

"Ellie do something about him," Diego pleaded.

"Sorry D, I have already tried and failed, you are on your own," Ellie said and immediately, as well as conveniently, placed her attention on finding her brothers who had seemed to disappear to some unknown place. Diego sighed at Ellie's rejection and glanced at Manny who was still grinning down at him which promptly made Diego roll his eyes at the Mammoth. _I swear to God, I think Ellie hit Manny too many times on the head… _Diego shook his head with a snort before deciding to search for Kayka only to be surprised and confused upon the fact that she was speaking quietly to Sid who was, he noticed, listening with rapt attention.

"When did those two get so…" Diego began but couldn't find the word so Manny decided to help him.

"Cozy?"

"Not the word I was looking for," Diego said with a grimace, trying not to imagine what it would look like if Kayka and Sid got 'cozy' with each other. A pang of jealously struck his heart just thinking about. "What?" He suddenly asked, realizing that during his musings Manny had spoken.

"I said that it happened while you were sleeping last night," Manny stated, seemingly not peeved about having to repeat himself.

"Oh…" Diego mumbled while making a note to himself to _never_ go to sleep so early again. Kayka was now coming towards him and Diego automatically perked up.

"Let's go fishing today," Kayka announced to Diego. Diego tilted his head, hadn't Kayka gone hunting yesterday?

"Fishing?" Diego asked, confused.

"Fishing," Kayka confirmed, practically squirming in excitement. Diego shifted, automatically uncomfortable. Didn't Kayka remember that Diego had only just gotten over his fear of water? And that he probably wouldn't have learned to fish since said fish were in said water? Apparently not considering Kayka continued to stare at him expectantly. Diego sighed in defeat.

"Okay, where do you think we should go to fish?" Diego asked.

"The river. When we were swimming in it the day before last I saw _plenty_ of little fishes just waiting for us to eat them," Kayka said, happily as well as deviously. Diego raised a furry brow.

"I don't think we should…" Diego began but was promptly interrupted by Kayka.

"They won't bother us again, I assure you," Kayka stated. Diego was doubtful but decided to take Kayka's word on it; after all he remembered the looks on those wolves' faces.

"Okay…" Diego muttered. Kayka nodded, satisfied, before glancing back over her shoulder at Sid who was watching them with a blank expression.

"Then wait here, I will be right back," Kayka stated. Diego blinked, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Sid and I are going to go for a walk and then you and I can go fishing," Kayka said cheerfully. Diego just stared on until finally he glanced over Kayka's shoulder to examine Sid. Sid was staring into his eyes also and as he watched Sid shrugged and offered him a shaky smile. Diego was definitely alarmed. What the hell had happened while he was asleep?

"Maybe I should…" Diego began but Kayka shook her head.

"This is between Sid and I, you mustn't interfere," Kayka told him. Diego's ears flattened but Kayka's tone with no room for arguing.

"Then I will wait for you," Diego whispered. Kayka nodded, her eyes sparkling.

"Don't worry, I will bring him back safe and sound," Kayka whispered to him sweetly before turning around and moving off, with Sid surprisingly close at her heels. Diego watched them go, confused beyond all reason.

"You still don't think that they got 'cozy' with each other?" Manny asked, startling Diego who just realized that the usually conspicuous Mammoth was still there. Diego glanced at his friend, a frown upon his muzzle.

"'Cozy', indeed," Diego agreed, though it hurt his very soul admitting it for reasons beyond his understanding.

***

Kayka hummed to an unknown tune as she trotted along obviously in a good mood, said mood conflicting terribly with the panting sloth behind her.

"Oi!" Sid called to her. Kayka ignored him however and continued forward. "Hey!" Sid tried again only to be ignored once more. Sid sighed and halted, glaring at the still moving form of Kayka. "Kayka," He said through gritted teeth. That got Kayka's attention for she automatically turned and returned to him, a grin upon her face.

"Yes Siddy?" Kayka asked.

"Don't call me that," Sid said automatically before adding, "How long are you planning to walk anyway?" Kayka considered, her eyes roaming around their barren surroundings.

"This will do," She stated. Sid huffed and shifted irritably, though he did look curious despite his attempted haughty expression.

"So? What did you want to talk to me about?" Sid asked. Kayka studied silently, her grin now gone.

"We are a lot alike Sid; you and I. And even though I know that you do not think it to be true, it is," Kayka informed him. Sid blinked, confused. This was definitely not what he thought their 'pleasant conversation' was going to be about. "I know that you were hated by your family," Kayka continued. Sid stiffened, his eyes narrowing.

"Did Diego tell you?" He demanded. Kayka merely shook her head.

"I was hated too," Kayka said. Sid tilted his head at that, his anger quickly subdued by interest.

"Why?" He asked despite himself. Kayka laughed, mirthlessly.

"Why not? Do you know what the definition of 'normal' is Sid?" Kayka asked. Sid just stared at her. "The definition is 'conforming to the standard or the common type…being usual… being not abnormal… being regular…being _natural_'," Kayka explained, practically spitting out the last word. Sid was taken aback.

"So you weren't… normal?" Sid asked hesitantly. Kayka paused, thoughtfully. Finally she chuckled.

"I suppose I wasn't," Kayka said.

"Because of your eye color?" Sid asked. Kayka considered him.

"No… not because of that… back then my blue eyes were actually… dare I say it? Normal," Kayka said, chuckling again as if she found some perverse humor in this strange discussion of theirs. Sid remained silent his black eyes studying her expression which seemed a little off to him though he could not comprehend why. Was she lying to him? It was possible….

"I had… strange interests back then, even for a Tiger," Kayka stated at last.

"Like what?" Sid couldn't help but ask. Kayka did not respond but grinned at Sid as her eyes bored into his own. It was not a nice grin. Sid gulped, suddenly uneasy, only just realizing the fact that he was alone with a carnivore. A very dangerous carnivore. Sid took a step back, cold dread running down his spine. Kayka watched him, like a snake watched a mouse, but then she relaxed and her eyes softened. Sid was not reassured however and continued to keep his distance though he was pretty sure that if Kayka truly wanted to kill him, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"W-what kind of interests?" Sid stuttered out in an attempt to keep Kayka talking, hoping beyond hope that Diego would decide that they were taking too long and come looking for them. Kayka closed her eyes, sighing.

"I won't harm you Sid, you are far too important," Kayka assured him. Sid narrowed his eyes in disbelief but after a moment of consideration he decided to give Kayka the benefit of the doubt to not run away while screaming at the top of his lungs since Kayka really hadn't done anything to him so far. Besides he was curious as hell.

"What kind of interests?" Sid asked again with more confidence, crossing his arms at his chest. Kayka shrugged, or at least made a movement with her shoulders that looked like a shrug.

"Does it matter? Why did your family hate you?" Kayka asked.

"Does it matter?" Sid spit out at her in return obviously frustrated that Kayka did not answer him. Kayka chuckled.

"_Touché_," Kayka said. A few moments passed in prickly, unsatisfying silence as a staring contest began; with the winner already clear to both participants. Sid shifted uncomfortably. Truly, he swore, no one could stare into those eyes for long without giving in or going insane, whichever one came first.

"I was too annoying apparently," Sid admitted at last, his eyes moving to settle on the fluffy snow at his feet. Kayka blinked, cocking her head thoughtfully.

"Too annoying for your family?" She asked.

"Yes, okay?" Sid spat out at her. Kayka just nodded, her face going expressionless as her eyes wandered away from Sid as if musing to herself. Sid waited patiently, shifting from one foot to the other, as Kayka continued to think.

"Your whole family? Not one accepted you?" Kayka asked softly, her eyes back on him. Sid just shook his head.

"No one, though Uncle Fungus was nice to me every once in a while… especially when I had food…" Sid stated. Something flickered in azure depths but it was gone before Sid could pinpoint what emotion it was. In any case, Sid supposed, it didn't matter.

"I suppose no one accepted you then?" Sid asked, reflexively trying to take the attention off of himself.

"No my-" Kayka began to blurt out but paused as if realizing she almost let something slip. Quickly she shook her head as if to re-gather her thoughts.

"Never mind. This appetizer has gone on for long enough, time for the main course," Kayka said. Sid gulped, automatically distracted despite himself though he had to say he wasn't surprised. After all he knew that this was coming. He just didn't expect it to be so... _sudden_.

"Diego is the main course?" Sid asked in any case, his voice barely a whisper. Kayka nodded.

"You love him," Kayka stated, her eyes telling him that there was no question about it. So Sid did her a favor by not denying it.

"Are you in love with him?" Sid asked the inevitable question in return, though he dreaded the answer.

"Yes," Kayka said straightforwardly without a hint of hesitance or embarrassment. Sid saw stars.

"I see," he gasped out past the annoying lump that had embedded itself into his throat. Kayka watched his reaction with interest.

"Why does that upset you?" Kayka asked.

"Because it means I have no chance," Sid said, logically.

"Why?"

"Because you are female! Because you are of his species! Because you are able to bear his _offspring_!" Sid all but shouted at her. Kayka listened calmly to Sid's outburst, cocking her head slightly.

"I won't deny that two out of three of those statements are true however you have advantages as well," Kayka stated simply. Sid narrowed his eyes at her, suspiciously.

"Like what?" Sid spit at her. Kayka raised a brow at him.

"Diego told me how you saved him from his fear," she stated. Sid looked down almost bashfully before looking back up at Kayka.

"That was one time," He stated.

"What about yesterday? That scene was a bit to intimate for friends don't you think?" Kayka asked. Sid subconsciously brought a clawed paw to his neck where Diego had bitten him, feeling the scabs of the puncture wounds.

"He probably thought I was you," Sid whispered, speaking of the insecurity that he had had since that moment by the river.

"Really?" Kayka asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, what if I said that he and I were in the exact same positions as you and him were the day before yesterday? And that he definitely did not dig his teeth into my throat? In fact Diego got off of me quite quickly… what do you say to that?"

"That he doesn't think of you as food then," Sid said darkly, as well as stubbornly. Kayka actually looked surprised before she burst out laughing. Sid frowned at this; annoyed that Kayka was obviously amused by his vulnerability. "It's not funny!" He yelled at the still laughing Tiger. Kayka just shook her head, her expression suddenly changing back to serious in a blink of an eye.

"No, I don't suppose it is. Too bad though, I love laughing don't you?" Kayka asked of him.

"I love laughing too," Sid murmured.

"Then why don't you?" Kayka asked as she moved a little forward, now only inches away from Sid.

"Because there is nothing to laugh about," Sid whispered.

"Because I'm here?" Kayka asked.

"Yes," Sid stated firmly. Kayka nodded, unsurprised.

"Because I'm a threat," Kayka said next.

"Yes," Sid responded.

"Because you are afraid I will take him from you," Kayka continued. Sid did not reply, though his hazy eyes searched Kayka's desperately. Kayka shook her head. Sid automatically bit his lip.

"How can I know that you are speaking truthfully to me in all this?" Sid asked abruptly. Kayka raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"You can't," Kayka said in any case. Sid nodded and bowed his head which elicited a sigh from Kayka, seemingly frustrated. "Fine. I will give you one honest answer Sid and then this conversation will be over so choose your question wisely," Kayka stated. _That_ made Sid raise his head.

"Then tell me, do you really want to take Diego away from me?" Sid asked. Kayka did not hesitate.

"Yes," She said. That simple answer was too much for Sid, he began cry. Kayka automatically moved forward, butting her head into Sid's chest.

"Don't Sid, Diego wouldn't want you to cry," Kayka whispered to him. Sid fell to his knees and wrapped his shaking arms around Kayka's neck, becoming a paradox by seeking comfort from his 'enemy'.

"Why?" he cried out. Kayka rested her chin upon Sid's shoulder and closed her eyes, a sigh upon her lips.

"Why not?" Kayka asked in return all the while feeling warm rain pouring onto her back.

***

Diego couldn't help but fidget anxiously every few seconds or so, his eyes continuously watching the horizon in search of two certain individuals. What was taking them so long?! It had been nearly an hour already! Diego sighed and finally glanced away from the horizon to see that Manny and Ellie were speaking to each other in hushed voices. Curious despite himself Diego stood up and, glancing one last time at the empty horizon, moved to where his two big friends were.

"They're not back yet?" Manny asked the moment he saw Diego come up. Diego sighed, grumpily.

"You don't think Kayka ate him do you?" He asked. Manny and Ellie glanced at each other.

"It is a distinct possibility," Ellie stated, her tone telling Diego she was only teasing.

"Well if it's true I doubt Kayka would want to go fishing which might actually be good for you," Manny added, also teasing. Diego frowned at his friends, their teasing not helping his worry and frustration. _Kayka wouldn't actually hurt Sid, right?_ Diego shook his head. He was being ridiculous.

"What were you guys talking about just now?" He asked, trying to distract himself from his paranoid thoughts. Manny and Ellie glanced at each other again.

"Well… we were thinking that with the baby coming and all that maybe we should move the herd south tomorrow so that Ellie would be in a warmer environment if everyone agrees," Manny stated. Diego nodded in agreement. That made sense…

"And by the 'herd' do you mean-" Diego began but was cut off by Manny.

"If Kayka wants to come along we would gladly have her," Manny stated, his tone comforting.

"Come along where?" Kayka asked, suddenly coming alongside Diego which in turn startled all three of them. Diego quickly glanced at Kayka before spinning around to find that Sid was still walking towards them, completely unharmed. Diego breathed a sigh of relief as Sid joined them, his facial features relaxed as he gave Diego a lazy grin.

"Hey," he said. Diego smiled back, weakly.

"Hey," he whispered back. Kayka snorted, gaining Diego's attention.

"See, I told you I would bring him back safe and sound," Kayka said smugly, her eyes telling him that she knew about his worries. Diego couldn't help but feel flustered.

"As safe and sound as can be," Sid agreed with her, surprising them all as Kayka glanced at Sid and something _passed_ between them. Diego felt his jaw drop with one word passing through his mind. _Cozy_. Diego couldn't help to look at Manny only to see a very smug look indeed. Diego hissed at him while Ellie glanced between faces, confused. Manny chuckled at Diego's obvious discontent before looking at Kayka.

"We were talking about going to the south tomorrow Kayka," Manny stated, answering Kayka's earlier question. Kayka blinked and her expression automatically went blank.

"Oh," Kayka stated. That reaction definitely wasn't what Manny thought Kayka would have if his expression was anything to go by. Diego wasn't as surprised as Manny though for Kayka in the best of words would have to be described as unpredictable.

"We want you to come as well," Diego was quick to reassure her. This however did not change Kayka's expression in the slightest, if anything it made it darker. Now _that_ surprised Diego into shocked silence. In fact they all were shocked into an awkward silence. An awkward silence that lasted what had to be ten minutes until Kayka finally shook her head.

"Let's go fishing now," Kayka murmured, her eyes carefully adverted so as to not look into the faces of any of the Herd. Diego nodded, seeing Kayka's desire to escape.

"Okay Kayka, let's go," Diego said. Kayka nodded and then was gone, charging off through the snow. Diego watched her go before glancing at Manny.

"We will discuss this later then," Diego stated. Manny shrugged though there was obvious worry in his expression.

"Good luck," Was all that Manny said. Diego acknowledged Manny's statement with a tilt of his head before he went off, quickly running after Kayka.

"You think they will be alright?" Ellie asked, worriedly.

"Who knows?" Manny asked, before glancing at Sid who had been quite quiet for some time now. Sid was yawning, glancing around the snow as if looking for a place to lie down. He seemed extremely relaxed considering what had just happened, maybe even a bit too relaxed.

"Sid?" Manny asked. Sid looked up at him.

"Yeah Manny?" Sid asked, curiously.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Sid asked, calmly.

"I don't know… I just thought that… since you were talking to Kayka…" Manny began but trailed off. Sid just smiled at him, looking unbelievably happy.

"I'm alright Manny, you have no reason to worry," Sid said. Manny did not look convinced but he let the subject drop… for now at least.

"What do you think about Kayka's reaction to going South?" Manny asked him instead. Sid shrugged, his black eyes moving from Manny to Ellie to Manny again lazily.

"I think that Kayka doesn't want to go," Sid stated simply.

"And do you know why?" Manny asked. Sid shrugged again.

"Sorry Manny, I'm not a mind reader. I'm going to go take a nap," Sid stated before abruptly waddling away. Manny sighed before looking at his mate.

"What on earth is going on here?" Manny asked Ellie. Ellie's usually happy-go-lucky expression was far from her face at the moment.

"I don't know but I hope that nothing terrible will come out of this," Ellie murmured. Manny couldn't help but wind his trunk around his mate's in order to comfort her.

"I hope so too," Manny whispered to her, though his tone full of doubts and he was quite sure that Ellie had heard them.

***

"Kayka!" Diego called for what had to be the hundredth time during their run, trying in vain to make Kayka slow down. She continued to ignore him however, in fact if anything she sped up. Diego sighed, panting, and was relieved when he saw the now familiar river just ahead of him for the moment Kayka reached said river she came to an abrupt halt and slammed herself into the snow, laughing in exhilarated excitement that she seemed to gain every time she ran. Diego finally caught up to her then and Kayka automatically jumped up to greet him enthusiastically with quite a few licks to his face. Diego couldn't help but laugh along with her, his frustration gone.

"I'm glad that you are over the south," Diego said, relieved. It was the wrong thing to say however for Kayka's almost bubbling happiness dispersed in an instant and she sighed, collapsing back into the snow and rolled over onto her back so that her belly was to the sky. Diego watched her, concerned, and maybe even a little sad.

"Does going south with us make you that unhappy Kayka?" Diego asked, wording his question carefully to sound neutral. Kayka looked up at him with unreadable eyes.

"Being with you makes me happy Diego," Kayka answered, her eyes unreadable. Diego felt his skin under his fur flush and he couldn't help but cough awkwardly. Kayka grinned at him.

"I know. Let's talk about everything that makes us happy today," Kayka said.

"Does that discount the south then?" Diego asked. Kayka just stared up at him. "I guess so…" Diego muttered, answering his own question. Kayka laughed.

"What makes you happy Diego?" Kayka asked him. Diego laid down next to Kayka while truly contemplating his answer.

"Freedom I suppose, being able to live my life the way I want to," Diego told her. Kayka made a humming noise to that. Diego looked over at her.

"What makes _you_ happy?" Diego asked.

"Affection. Displays of affection makes me happy," Kayka answered.

"Really?" Diego asked surprised recalling Kayka's reaction to his licking her earlier. Kayka rolled over onto her side facing him.

"You surprised me is all," Kayka stated. _Wow great minds do think alike, _Diego thought.

"Why?" Diego asked.

"Because you don't seem like the type to display affection," Kayka stated, simply. Diego coughed again.

"Maybe you are the only one I want to display affection too," Diego stated, before shifting uncomfortably wondering if he had been to forward. Kayka looked amused in any case.

"Really? There is no one else you want to be affectionate too?" Kayka asked, a teasing quality to her voice. Flashbacks of the day before came unbidden to his mind's eye and Diego had to look away from Kayka.

"I thought you thought that was something else," Diego muttered. Kayka looked curious now.

"What did you think I thought was something else?" Kayka asked.

"Nothing," Diego muttered. Kayka continued to stare at him but then sighed and closed her eyes, obviously dismissing him. Diego frowned at that and jumped to his feet. Kayka opened her eyes at his sudden movement, slightly tilting her head as she watched him.

"What did you and Sid talk about today?" Diego asked her in revenge for her dismissal since he knew that that subject was one Kayka had been avoiding.

"I thought we were talking about what makes us happy," Kayka stated simply enough.

"We already moved from that subject and besides knowing what you and Sid talked about _would_ make me happy," Diego responded automatically. Kayka looked away from him, her expression suddenly turning guarded.

"I guess happiness is overrated then," Kayka muttered, seemingly more to herself then to Diego. Diego blinked.

"Is it really that secretive?" Diego asked. Kayka shook her head.

"It's too early," She said.

"Too early for what?" Diego asked. Kayka shook her head again and that made Diego irritated. "Kayka!" He hissed at her. Kayka finally looked at him only to frown.

"Don't anger me Diego," Kayka warned, a hiss threatening to pass her lips though her eyes remained passive, even relaxed like a snake in danger that knew it could still bite. Diego sighed, frustration bubbling. Kayka's constant mood swings were beginning to really wear on him.

"All I want to know is what you and Sid were talking about," Diego said softly. Kayka finally stood up.

"Why?" She asked calmly.

"Why what?" Diego counterattacked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kayka clarified, suddenly impatient.

"Why does it matter?" Diego cried.

"It does matter! Was it because you were jealous?" Kayka asked quickly, her eyes searching, scrutinizing, laying him bare for her to see and judge as she pleased. Diego couldn't take the sudden pressure, his ears flat and quivering.

"So what if I was jealous?" Diego spat out.

"What were you jealous of? Me? Him? Us without you? What Diego?" Kayka pushed. Diego shook his head vigorously.

"I don't know!" He yelled, crying to the heavens. Kayka was automatically pacified from his outcry and she moved forward to rub her cheek against Diego's as if to reward him.

"We just talked about our differences and similarities," Kayka said. Diego nodded, feeling almost broken inside.

"Thank you," he whispered back, not even caring if Kayka was lying to him or not. They remained silent for what seemed like ages, their cheeks still pressed stubbornly together. Diego had his eyes closed while Kayka stared silently in the distance, watching the falling snow with no particular interest.

"The sun. Watching the sun rise makes me happy," Kayka finally whispered into his ear which flicked at the tickling sensation of her breath. She had obviously decided to continue the lighter conversation of theirs though it was already lost on Diego.

"I thought you liked the moon; you stare at it enough," Diego commented tonelessly, his eyes still remaining closed. Kayka snorted, her eyes subconsciously glancing towards the heavens.

"The moon is too cruel to be liked by even the sickest of creatures once they realize what the moon truly represents," Kayka stated. Diego frowned at that, his curiosity bringing him back from his funk.

"The moon is cruel?" He asked. Kayka chuckled darkly, rubbing her cheek against his.

"You will find out in due time, D," Kayka informed, airily. Diego just sighed, letting it drop considering the blow of pushing Kayka still ached in his chest and he didn't think he had another one in him. Besides his and Kayka's relationship was very delicate indeed as he had realized the moment he saw Kayka's face upon Manny mentioning going south and upsetting her further might just push her away from him. And at this point Diego couldn't even think of what would happen if Kayka left. That is how strong of an impact she had struck him with over so little a time.

But then how could Diego go about making their relationship stronger? Kayka was apparently happy as can be without him. Or at least that is what she let on. Diego frowned, contemplating. Just how much did he know about Kayka? That she was a tiger like him? That she lost her pack like him? That she had the most beautiful as well as the most unnatural eyes he will ever get the pleasure of seeing? That she had enough mood swings to make anyone's head spin? That she seemed to like fish?

Diego blinked at this last thought remembering the reason why they actually came here and quickly, but regrettably, tore his cheek from Kayka's to trot to the river. Eagerly he squinted into its shadowy depths, looking for telltale movement.

"What are you doing?" Kayka called to him, her voice full of laughter.

"I'm going to catch a fish for you," Diego said, quietly so as not to scare away said fish. Kayka blinked a small bubble of panic rising in her breast but she quickly squished it down.

"D, you don't need to-" Kayka began but paused when he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I want too," Diego stated firmly. Kayka sighed and rolled her eyes. _Males, _she thought with exasperation as she laid down again to wait. And wait. And wait. In fact it was a whole hour later before Diego _finally_ leapt into the river water and began flailing about in a strange attempt to catch his goal. Kayka burst out laughing at his display but her laughter soon faltered once she realized that he was coming towards her sopping wet with a look triumph upon his face and a still thrashing fish in-between his teeth. Kayka eyes narrowed in on the wriggling fish as Diego dropped it in between her paws, a magnificent grin upon his face.

"I caught a big one for you," Diego said happily. Kayka nodded mutely as she put a paw upon the fish and pressed down on it watching with sadistic interest as its eyes bulged grotesquely.

"That you did," Kayka murmured as she pressed the fish even deeper into the snow. It was silent as the two tigers watched in sick fascination as the fish died painstakingly slow, its tail continually beating against the snow it was imbedded in until finally the tail stopped to signify the end of the fish's life. It was only then that Kayka lifted her paw from the lifeless form, her eyes scrutinizing it as if searching for some hidden secret to the world. Diego on the other hand was staring into the fish's still wide eyeball, feeling slightly nauseous at the implications of déjà vu he was feeling at that moment. Where had he seen such a lifeless eye before?

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Diego whispered as though afraid that a louder tone would break whatever atmosphere had fallen on them. Kayka glanced up at him and Diego was surprised to see a flicker of apprehension pass through Kayka's suddenly expressive eyes but it was quickly gone, replaced by determination and even curiosity.

"I suppose I am," Kayka murmured and glanced back down at the fish. It looked tasty enough… Kayka shrugged and began to eat, her senses on full alert for any impending doom. Meanwhile Diego watched her eat, a sudden bubble of pride swelling within his chest. After all he had caught his first fish and then had presented it gallantly to his interest, said interest eating it without much hesitation. Today had to be a good day…Diego frowned…with only one thing missing…

"D?" Kayka asked, glancing up at him from her half eaten meal because she sensed an internal debate within her companion. Diego smiled at her reassuringly before looking over his shoulder at the river.

"Sid wouldn't like fish…" He murmured, speaking of what he was thinking aloud though he didn't seem to know he was doing it. Kayka raised a furry brow at his musings but did not comment as she went back to eating the remainder of the fish which she finished within two more bites. She then stood up, her glittering eyes back on Diego.

"A flower?" Kayka asked as she began to stretch as if testing out her muscles. Diego looked confused at Kayka's sudden question.

"What?" He asked.

"You want to bring something back for Sid, _right_?" Kayka questioned, innocently enough despite the almost devilish undertone. Diego scowled, bristling, though only to cover his embarrassment.

"No, what gave you that idea?" He denied gruffly. Kayka blinked but then shrugged, an indifferent expression coming upon her furry face.

"Okay, I guess you were saying something else then," She said, conceding easily… a bit too easily. Diego frowned, watching her. Had he spoken aloud? Apparently so considering Kayka _had_ commented on it… which meant the jig was up. Diego sighed.

"Yes," He said, giving in to what he assumed was Kayka's new ploy. Kayka shrugged again however with obvious signs of partially ignoring him, still acting aloof as her eyes began to wander the snowy plains. Diego became automatically worried.

"Kayka?" He asked, bemused at Kayka's sudden new mood. Kayka glanced at him before looking away again.

"Isn't this how I'm supposed to act?" Kayka asked.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked in return. Kayka snorted.

"Jealous," Kayka stated, her tone saying it should have been obvious.

"Jealous?" Diego didn't follow.

"You want to give a gift to Sid after you gave a gift to me," Kayka clarified for him. Diego was shocked.

"Kayka…" he began, feeling guilty, but trailed off as Kayka laughed.

"But I guess I can't act that part … after all I want you to give him a gift," Kayka stated.

"Why?" Diego asked, puzzled at Kayka's change in perspective. Was she jealous or not? It was Kayka's turn to look confused.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked of him in return before pausing as if realizing something. Gradually she adverted her eyes from him as her expression became a whirlwind of different emotions until it finally settled on determination as if she had decided on something else. Slowly she leaned forward so that she was so close to Diego that he could feel her breath against his nose. "The world is cruel Diego, there is only the inevitable and you cannot fight against it so don't try," She warned him in a whisper, as if afraid of being over heard. Diego shook his head, his mind spinning. What on earth was Kayka talking about?

"I don't get it," Diego muttered. Kayka nodded, before grinning almost madly at him, signifying a mood swing in effect.

"You wouldn't, after all you didn't eat the fish," Kayka said with a giggle, her tone amused.

"What?" Diego asked. Now Kayka was definitely not making sense. Kayka just nodded again as if Diego had agreed with her instead of asking a question, her expression suddenly going mischievous.

"Follow me," She said excitedly before wandering off in the opposite direction of their camp at a rather slow trot, in contrast to her usual charge. Diego watched her go, gaping, but finally came to his senses and followed warily after her. After all he really had no clue what to expect anymore.

***

Diego couldn't tell when the stumbling began but as it became more frequent he became more worried. However it was only when he noticed the blood trailing on white snow after one of these stumbles that Diego finally called a halt to their supposedly spontaneous walk. Kayka stopped willingly enough, sitting down on her haunches and breathing heavily for the first time in Diego's presence. Diego was alarmed, both by the fact that Kayka was breathing heavily and the bleeding.

"Kayka, what's wrong?" Diego asked. Kayka was frowning, her eyes glancing at the heavens before looking at her front right paw which seemed to be the source of the bleeding.

"I'm hurt…" Kayka murmured, her tone revealing barely concealed surprise.

"Let me see it," Diego muttered. Kayka nodded and shoved her paw right into Diego's face. Diego examined it, finding the cut on Kayka' paw pad. It didn't look that long but it was definitely deep.

"It must have been a rock," Diego mused. Kayka nodded in agreement, her eyes travelling the line of blood before she zeroed in on said rock that was half buried in snow with just a sharp edge sticking out.

"Bad rock," Kayka hissed at it. Diego shook his head, deciding to ignore Kayka's irritable hiss at the _poor_ rock and instead moved his muzzle forward to begin licking Kayka's injury. However before he could even open his mouth Kayka seemed to realize his intentions and automatically jerked back, her eyes going suddenly cold.

"What are you doing?" Kayka spat at him. Diego felt his heart leapt in fear but quickly squashed it.

"I was going to clean your wound," He said logically. Kayka was still watching him suspiciously but notably relaxed.

"You can't," Kayka stated simply. Diego sighed, irritably. Honestly Kayka sounded like a child.

"Why not?" He asked with a great show of patience. Kayka just stared before glancing back at her paw. Silently she thought and Diego allowed her too, wondering what the hell the big deal was anyway. Finally Kayka sighed and thrust her paw back into Diego's face.

"Lick away, there's no point anymore," Kayka said. Diego decided to once again ignore Kayka's odd statement in favor to begin licking Kayka's wound in a fervent fashion. He was surprised to find that Kayka's blood was absolutely delectable.

"Does it taste good?" Kayka suddenly asked, purring, her tone absolutely seductive. Diego felt his whole body heat up and quickly took one last lick before backing away, afraid of what he might have done if he had continued. Kayka watched him go, her eyes shining with amusement that seemed slightly… off. Diego cleared his throat in obvious indication and Kayka grinned at him before inspecting her paw that had at least stopped bleeding.

"My hero," Kayka said as if in approval before she suddenly slinked in his direction, her eyes intent. Diego was on fire now and stood frozen as Kayka came upon him, their noses almost touching. "What do you want as your reward?" Kayka whispered to him. Diego gulped and had to look away from those mesmerizing eyes in order not to do something he might regret.

"Where were you taking us?" Diego asked instead. Kayka clearly looked disappointed as she sat down on her haunches once more, her eyes now looking around their surroundings.

"You and Sid… such annoying questions… though at least you know how to phrase them right unlike our loveable sloth," Kayka said, amused, just as she began digging through the snow.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked, watching her. Kayka did not respond but continued to dig until she seemed to find what she was looking for.

"I believe you wanted this," Kayka stated as she stuck her muzzle into the hole and carefully pulled out what looked like a perfectly preserved dandelion. Diego gaped at the weed, stunned with disbelief.

"That not possible…" Diego couldn't comprehend it. Kayka snorted before setting the weed gently down in-between Diego's front paws.

"It's your gift for Sid," Kayka informed him. Diego still gaped down at the dandelion, it unknown whether he heard her or not, and Kayka couldn't help but sigh, suddenly impatient. "C'mon Diego lets go back, I think I'm going to be…" Kayka shook her head. "Never mind, let's just go," She said and, not waiting for a reply, began returning in the direction they had come while being careful not to step on the treacherous rock again. Diego was jolted out of his shock by her sudden disappearance and, quickly grabbing the dandelion delicately into his mouth, ran after her.

***

Kayka's slow and stumbling pace continued all the way to the camp and Diego couldn't help but feel relieved when they arrived. The sun was beginning to set now and Diego was surprised at how long it had taken them to make it back to the camp. Then again with Kayka's pace, it shouldn't have been a surprise.

"No one's here," Diego murmured after setting down the dandelion, his eyes on Kayka who had all but collapsed onto the snow, closing her eyes wearily. Diego automatically went to her and laid down close to her as if to share his heat.

"Was it the fish?" Diego asked, speaking of an apprehension he had had for quite a while now.

"Not really," Kayka responded through a yawn. Diego gave a sigh of relief but was still worried; after all he did not know what was wrong with her.

"Is it a cold?" He asked. Kayka sighed, but refused to open her eyes.

"Diego, shut up," She stated. Diego automatically shut his mouth, opting to make Kayka happy despite his understandable hurt at Kayka's rude words. He was quickly distracted from Kayka's rejection however by the arrival of one of their friends.

"Hey," Sid said as he waddled towards them, a bare branch in one of his clawed paws. Upon seeing Sid Diego automatically jumped up and, ignoring his already rising embarrassment, quickly moved over to where he had left the dandelion, grabbing it up into his mouth before presenting it to a surprised sloth. Sid automatically took the weed from Diego's mouth despite his shock and glanced at it before looking at Diego confused. Diego couldn't be doing what Sid thought he was doing, right? Sid tried to squish down the hope that was quickly rising in his chest and glanced questionably at Kayka to see that she was completely ignoring them in favor of 'sleeping'. An awkward cough brought Sid's eyes back to Diego.

"It's a gift… for you… to…" Diego had to think a second before continuing, "Thank you…for always…being there for me… and all… oh and also to say sorry for your… neck," Diego stopped there since he had already began rambling and decided that he had humiliated himself enough. Sid was watching him, his expression dazed.

"Thank you…" Sid finally murmured as he hesitantly, as if fearing rejection, placed one of his paws behind Diego's right ear and began to scratch it. Diego automatically purred, quietly, and closed his eyes his body relaxing despite himself. Hell it wasn't his fault that Sid had found his weakness… Meanwhile Kayka had finally forced her eyes back open and was watching the scene unfolding before her with a not so innocent look on her face. In fact she was practically grinning ear to fuzzy ear. Upon realizing that someone was watching them Diego glanced at Kayka and gave quite an undignified 'squeak' before jerking away from Sid. Sid looked confused and dejected from Diego's sudden withdrawal until he figured out what Diego was reacting to, his black eyes going to Kayka's form.

"Oh please continue, don't mind me," Kayka called to them mischievously, definitely amused. Diego couldn't help but grumble. What had ever happened to being jealous? Diego shook his head and went to Kayka.

"Are you feeling better now?" Diego asked. Kayka snorted.

"A subject change? Real subtle D, but I will allow it," Kayka stated before standing up, her eyes looking away from him. "It would appear that something is calling for my attention so I will leave Mommy and Daddy alone for awhile. Try not having too much fun in my absence," Kayka said, saying that last part as a whisper. Diego sputtered.

"Wait… What? No! No, no, no…. not… No!" Diego cried. Kayka laughed in amusement and quickly butted her head into Diego's chest before glancing over his shoulder at Sid. Tilting her head in acknowledgement, Kayka grinned at him before wandering off her pace still slow but at least she was no longer stumbling. Diego felt horror as he watched her go before quickly glancing over his shoulder at Sid. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before they had to look away; Diego in embarrassment and Sid in disorientation.

"I… think I'm going to lie down now," Diego mumbled to Sid, feeling strangely winded, before lying down and curling up, closing his eyes. Sid nodded offhandedly in acknowledgement, despite the fact that Diego wasn't watching him, for his attention was already back on the dandelion. Slowly he moved his paws up to cradle the weed lovingly to his chest, his heart racing. Maybe he could hope after all. Sid shook his head but gave a genuine smile. For one thing was for sure, he was never going to eat this gift of Diego's even if he was trapped in a cold, dissolute cave and dying of starvation which just so happened to be one of his greatest fears of dying.

***

Kayka hissed silently down at the pile of vomit in front of her as she covered it with snow, her empty stomach still continuing to protest her moment of madness. Kayka hissed again, louder this time, at herself. She was annoyed she knew as she looked up at the sky, glaring quite meaningless at it.

"I hate you," She grumbled just as she was lifted quite carefully off of her paws. Kayka was not alarmed though if maybe a little irritated as Manny turned her around to face him.

"Hey," Manny said.

"Hey," Kayka said in response, a little exasperated.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked, swaying her slightly as if to comfort her. Kayka sighed.

"Questions, questions, questions! So many questions, so few answers," Kayka stated. Manny furry brow furrowed.

"You are upset," Manny stated. Kayka cocked her head at him.

"Feelings… so boring…but… I suppose I am… upset… though not because of what you think," Kayka informed him.

"And what am I thinking about?" Manny asked, sincerely enough.

"The south," Kayka answered. The swaying stopped and Manny looked curious.

"Do you still not want to come to the South with us?" Manny asked. Kayka snorted.

"It is not a matter of 'wanting' Manny…" Kayka sighed and shook her head. Manny watched thoughtfully.

"You know, I talked to Ellie today-"

"-That's always good when you are mated with someone-"

"-And she agreed that we both desire for you to come with us," Manny finished, ignoring Kayka's jab. Kayka blinked at him, her expression blank though more in surprise than anything else. "I know that you haven't been with us for long-"

"-About four days and five nights-"

"-_But_ I already think of you as family and Ellie and Diego and even the _twins_ agree," Manny said. That definitely left Kayka speechless and she looked silently down at Manny's trunk which was still holding her up in the air though she did not truly see it. It was silent for a couple of seconds in which Kayka continued to stare into space and Manny pretended to not notice the misting over of her eyes. Finally Kayka spoke again.

"Thank you… but I just so happen to notice that you left someone out in that pretty speech of yours," Kayka stated, looking at Manny now with very conspicuous _dry_ eyes. Manny nodded which in turn caused Kayka to be bounced up and down though she seemed not to mind.

"Sid. It looks like he is still somewhat hostile towards you but it seemed that you two had bonded during that talk of yours this morning," Manny stated. Kayka laughed at that.

"'Bonded', huh? I guess you can call it that," Kayka said, laughing again. Manny did not get Kayka's mirth but decided to try and use it to his advantage.

"You see? All of us want you to come so… please," Manny said, looking into Kayka's eyes sincerely. Kayka sighed but finally nodded.

"Fine. I will go to the south with you all but… can you do me a favor?" Kayka asked.

"Okay," Manny said, trying not to sound too eager despite his excitement considering he had just convinced Kayka to come south with them which he knew would make Diego and maybe even Sid _extremely _happy. Kayka's eyes looked sad.

"Can you… postpone going to the south for one more day?" Kayka asked. Manny frowned. It wasn't an unreasonable request but it sure was surprising.

"Sure… but why?" Manny asked. Kayka just shook her head.

"I… want to spend more time in this place with… my…" Kayka shook her head again, "No… not mine… Diego… I… want to spend more time with Diego," she finished, her eyes looking almost as confused as what Manny felt.

"Kayka… are you okay?" Manny asked her again.

"No, but that's fine too," Kayka stated. Manny nodded and asked no more of her, turning around and beginning to walk back to the camp. Kayka watched the ground beneath her move and she frowned, glancing over her shoulder at Manny.

"Have you forgotten something?" Kayka asked.

"Nope," Manny said in return not even pausing in his pace, continuing to carry Kayka. Kayka chuckled and brought her eyes forward again, deciding to just enjoy the ride. Manny meanwhile was worried for the true reason he had not let Kayka down was because he thought Kayka was sick, maybe even dying. After all before Kayka had covered up that vomit with snow Manny was almost positive that he had seen blood within it…

***

Diego was thankful that he and Sid were only alone for a few minutes before Ellie came into view, her unconscious 'brothers' hanging from her tusks by their tails. Diego got up the moment he saw them, his brow furrowed in worry. It seemed that both of the twins had been beaten up considering Crash had a bruised nose with dried blood still encrusted on it while Eddie seemed to be sporting a black eye and quite a few scratch marks decorating his chest. Diego gaped at the unconscious twins as Ellie deposited them at their tree, both of them waking only a few seconds during transfer. Ellie then turned to Diego, her expression fuming.

"What on earth happened to Crash and Eddie?" Diego asked, concerned. Ellie just snorted, her expression almost livid.

"Apparently those two dummies got into it since Crash couldn't accept that Eddie had won him in a race! Can you believe Diego?! Of all the stupid! Immature! Ridiculous things they could have pulled off! They are such-," Diego tuned out at that point, far too used to Ellie's rants after the twins had done something particularly bad to really pay attention to them. After all he had them just about memorized… He did continue to nod every once in awhile however, considering he did not particularly want Ellie to kill him tonight. Slowly but surely Ellie finally cooled down and smiled at Diego, patting him affectionately upon his head with her trunk. "Thanks for listening to me Diego," She told him, back to her happy-go-lucky self. Diego merely smiled back.

"You're welcome," he said, innocently. A snort came from somewhere to Diego's right and he glanced conspiringly at Sid who was sitting with the dandelion still protectively within his paws. Diego was surprised to see that Sid hadn't eaten it yet but decided to ignore that detail in favor of a nagging question that had been on his mind ever since Ellie had arrived.

"Where's Manny?" Diego asked.

"With Kayka I would guess," Ellie stated.

"Huh?"

"As we were heading back to camp after finding those troublesome brothers of mine-," Ellie gave a dark at said 'brothers' before glancing back at Diego, "-we saw her stumbling through the snow and Manny was worried so he decided to go after her. I would have gone as well if it weren't for my _cargo_," She finished, nearly growling the last word. Diego was definitely turned off of eating the twins any time soon…

"Damn, she was stumbling?" Diego asked, concerned. Ellie nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. Is she sick?" Ellie asked. Diego shrugged, his worry still clear.

"I don't know… she seemed fine for a while at the river but then she started acting… _delusional _and when we began walking she would stumble every now and then to the point where she hurt her paw on a sharp rock," Diego explained. Now Ellie was worried and if Diego had bothered looking at him Diego would have saw a look of genuine concern cross Sid's face.

"Delusional? Delusional how?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, she just started saying things that didn't really make sense," Diego paused considering and then, "More than usual I mean." He added quickly. Ellie was frowning now but quickly perked up as she heard the telltale footfalls of her mate.

"We will tell Manny about it and see what he thinks," Ellie whispered to him reassuringly. Diego nodded and looked to where Manny was coming from only to be surprised on the fact that Manny was carrying Kayka with his trunk. Kayka was looking quite pleased indeed and she grinned wickedly at Diego. Diego just shook his head. _I change my mind, there is no way in hell she's sick… _Diego thought as Manny set a still grinning Kayka down right in front of him.

"Package for Diego," Manny said dryly, in his own way of humor. Diego laughed and purred just as Kayka licked him.

"Hey," She whispered to him.

"Hey yourself," Diego said back, restraining himself from licking her back since he and Kayka were apparently the center of attention at the moment. Manny cleared his throat, gaining said attention to himself.

"Good news; Kayka has decided to go to the south with us!" Manny declared.

"Really!?" Diego asked her, suddenly excited. Kayka shrugged, still grinning.

"Who knew Manny was such a negotiator, huh?" Kayka asked him. Diego chuckled, beyond ecstatic at the moment. Manny once again cleared his throat.

"Also, we are postponing the journey for one more day," He stated. Now everyone looked confused with the obvious exceptions of Manny and Kayka.

"Any reason, Love?" Ellie asked.

"Uhhh…" Manny quickly glanced at Kayka. Kayka just shrugged.

"I wanted to stay in this area for one more day… if that is alright with you?" Kayka asked, though to no one in particular. The rest of the Herd with the exception of the surprisingly still unconscious twins and Sid automatically reassured her that it was fine. Kayka nodded before glancing at Sid only to see him shrug. That was good enough for Kayka as she yawned, feeling extremely sleepy despite her odd circumstances.

"Whelp if that's all I think I am going to hit the metaphorical haystack now," Kayka said with another yawn. The three around her automatically agreed and Kayka grinned at all of them before wandering off, surprisingly going to where Sid was. Upon reaching the still sitting sloth Kayka laid down next to him and curled up, her body pressing against his thigh. Sid shifted, wondering how to react.

"Comfy?" He asked her, his eyes upon Diego, Manny, and Ellie who were speaking quietly to each other. Kayka yawned again and closed her eyes.

"In bliss," She stated back. Sid snorted but hesitantly released the dandelion from one of his paws to gently touch Kayka on her head in a slight attempt of affection.

"You're alright though, right? Not sick?" Sid asked. Kayka was actually surprised that Sid had willingly touched her but let it slide with a grin.

"Worried about me Siddy?" She asked, just to be devious. Sid automatically withdrew his paw as if burned.

"No!" He quickly but quietly denied. Kayka couldn't help but chuckle.

"I see… I'm fine Sid, just tired," Kayka said, answering his earlier question with no further prompting. Sid nodded, accepting the answer, though more because Diego was now approaching them rather than actually believing Kayka. Diego's face was shadowed in the darkness but Sid could see the worry behind those pretty eyes. Manny had probably told him something about Kayka that had not pleased him and Sid couldn't help but wonder what it was. Silently Diego reached them and lied down on Kayka's other side, pressing not so subtly against her. Kayka did not comment but continued to keep her eyes closed as if stubbornly trying to sleep.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sid asked after a few minutes. Diego just glanced at Kayka before looking over at the sloth.

"I will tell you later okay Sid?" Diego asked. Kayka snorted bringing both of their attentions to her.

"They were just talking about me Sid," Kayka stated calmly, as if they were discussing the weather. Diego was definitely angry now.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He hissed at her as the floodgates opened, deciding that a direct approach was probably best when came to Kayka. Kayka sighed and finally opened her eyes to look at Diego, her expression still calm.

"I didn't want you to worry," Kayka said simply.

"I think we are already past that Kayka," Diego informed her. Kayka sighed again and nodded before pressing her muzzle into Diego's cheek and inhaled deeply.

"Okay, the next time I feel like I am going to throw up I will tell you," She whispered. Diego automatically relaxed and he smiled at her, hearing the honesty in her voice.

"Okay, next time," Diego agreed. Kayka nodded, though she remained curious.

"Manny told you that I had vomited… did he tell you anything else?" She asked. Diego frowned again.

"No… was there anything else to tell?" He asked, suspiciously. Kayka just shook her head and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Nope, just curious," She said all the while wondering why Manny hadn't told Diego about the fact that she had threw blood along with that fish. Diego opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it again as if he had rethought it. Slowly he nodded and smiled at her once more before placing his head on his paws and closed his eyes in obvious means of sleeping, silently stating that the conversation was done and that he was satisfied. Kayka watched him for a few seconds, not upset by Diego's abrupt end of conversation, before she glanced at Sid who was watching her with annoying scrutiny. Casually she grinned at him as she lifted herself up enough to stick her muzzle close to Sid's face.

"What?" She asked. Sid frowned.

"You lied," he informed to her. Kayka snorted.

"You asked me if I was sick, not if I had thrown up."

"And since when does vomiting not symbolize being sick?" Sid asked her. Kayka shrugged.

"Since now," Kayka said. Sid sighed grumpily, though he seemed to have developed Manny's habit for he let the subject drop. Silently he considered her before he leaned forward so that his mouth was right next to Kayka's ear.

"I am going to tell him tomorrow," Sid whispered into her ear, low enough so not even Diego could have heard him despite his wonderful hearing. Kayka nodded as Sid withdrew, her eyes sparkling.

"I wish you luck," She whispered back at him, moving forward enough to catch Sid on the nose with a lick in her own way of reassurance. Sid surprisingly did not react to the lick besides the noticeable relaxation of his body and he nodded his acknowledgement to her encouragement before lying down quite comfortably next to Kayka, still slightly pressing against her. Kayka watched him for a few more seconds, long enough to see him snuggle the dandelion to his chest, before she finally looked away, her eyes briefly going to where Manny and Ellie were already sleeping before she decided to check on Diego. Diego was by now snoozing lightly if not fully asleep yet, completely oblivious to the world around him. Kayka's eyes softened as she watched him, her heart sad. She wanted this to last forever, having Diego with her and even Sid, but she above all people knew that it was foolish wish.

"Goodnight, love," She whispered to him. Diego's ear flicked as if he had heard her but Kayka knew he hadn't. Slowly and sneakily Kayka swatted his ear playfully with her paw, amused by the fact he still did not wake up. The amusement did not last however as she rest her head on her paws and glanced inevitably up at the moon that would be full the next day. It truly looked smug and even mocking up there in the sky and Kayka couldn't help a low hiss that escaped her lips.

"Shut up," She muttered to it only to feel shifting on the side Sid was on.

"What?" Sid asked her, his voice groggy. Kayka didn't even bother looking at him but continued to glare at the moon though she did respond.

"Nothing Sid, nothing at all," Kayka murmured to him. Sid seemed to except that answer for he yawned and went back to sleep, subconsciously snuggling closer to Kayka's warmth. Kayka meanwhile continued to glare at the moon but she soon grew tired of it, in fact she grew tired of everything. Slowly, as if swimming underwater, Kayka let her head drop back onto her paws and closed her eyes. For all she wanted to do was sleep… if only she could sleep…

**Okay so I finally got around to finishing this chapter and here we are! Yay! And only two more chapters to go! Double Yay! Also the next chapter will be extremely important considering everything will be revealed! Dun dun dun! Well… almost everything. So in any case for those of you who are still reading this fanfic I am curious on your opinions of the circumstances behind Kayka and am thankful for those who have already stated theirs. So if you have any crazy ideas throw them my way before the next chapter and I will gladly read them and might even respond. In any case thanks again for reading my fanfic and also for your patience! See you next chapter!**

**~Nameless Moonlight5~**


	6. Day Six

Summary: Diego meets a female tiger one day while he hunts, a female tiger that seems determined to make Diego fall for a certain Sloth…

Warnings: OCCness, Slash, Swearing

Parings: Diego/OC, Diego/Sid, some Ellie/Manny

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age or any of its characters but I do own Kayka.

Day Six

Dawn had not broken yet when Kayka stood up carefully in order not to disturb the two sleeping ones that had been practically on top of her for most of the night; her gaze upon Diego. Slowly she moved to stand in front of him where she sat down, her expression blank as she considered him thoughtfully. Then, suddenly, she extended her claws and raised one of them to hover it above Diego's head and poised it as if to strike. She paused however and then sighed quietly, emotion after emotion passing through her expression until it became blank again. Slowly she moved her paw back, her claws withdrawing, but she remained sitting above Diego's undisturbed form until her ear flicked at the sound of snuffling. Blue eyes glanced lazily at Sid who was sitting up, yawning grotesquely with no signs of bringing up a paw to cover his mouth. Kayka snorted.

"Good morning," She said. Sid looked at her, startled, his expression going confused upon seeing Kayka hovering over Diego.

"Good morning," He said hesitantly, his eyes questioning. Kayka grinned and went to lie down nearer to Sid.

"He was twitching in his sleep, I was considering waking him," Kayka informed him nonchalantly. Sid accepted the answer easily enough.

"A nightmare maybe?" He asked.

"Or an interesting dream," Kayka responded back wickedly. She automatically felt heat rising from Sid from where she sat.

"Don't say such things," He snapped at her. Kayka tilted her head at him.

"I did not mean to embarrass you Sid… or is it because you think that Diego is above such dreams?" She asked, curiously.

"Neither!" Sid muttered, grumpily. Kayka chuckled, her wickedness suddenly taking on a new level.

"Could it be that you are not embarrassed but worried about whom Diego is having the dream about if it is that kind of dream?" Kayka asked him. Sid narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Say things like that just to test my reaction," Sid clarified. Kayka tilted her head to other side now.

"Maybe because I like your reactions?" Kayka asked him. Sid looked skeptical but shrugged, conceding.

"You're so weird… I wonder why I'm even talking to you," Sid informed her with a laugh as he scratched his head with the paw not holding his dandelion. He sighed; his eyes going to the horizon to see that dawn had broken. So pretty…

"Maybe because you are just as interested in me as I am in you?" Kayka asked. Sid frowned, his attention coming back to her with an air of almost annoyance.

"What is it that you want Kayka?" He asked her, practically exasperated though curious all the same. Kayka snorted, yawning.

"I keep telling you all… what _I_ want doesn't matter," She stated.

"Why not?"

"Because the game isn't about me," Kayka answered simply enough. Sid frowned.

"It's about Diego?" He guessed. Kayka chuckled, her eyes approving.

"When are you going to confess to him?" She asked.

"After he wakes up… you?" Sid asked, his frame unconsciously stiffening from a mixture of nervousness and insecurity upon the mention of his impending confession. Kayka watched him inquiringly before she spoke.

"When do you want me to confess to him?" She asked. Sid shifted, uncomfortable now.

"Never," He whispered. Kayka just stared at him, her expression neutral. Sid shifted again, glancing at Kayka's disinterested gaze before he looked away. "But I can't ask you not to." He added almost sadly. Kayka nodded and sighed, closing her eyes and placing her head upon her paws.

"You are a good person Sid, I envy you for that," Kayka whispered softly. Sid laughed humorlessly.

"You're not a good person?" He asked.

"No. No I'm not."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Kayka asked him. Sid sighed in frustration but quickly relaxed. After all he had decided not to let Kayka fluster him anymore. Kayka meanwhile had her eyes open again; her ears flicking back and forth to reassure herself that none of the other Herd members were awake yet. It would not due for them to hear her and Sid's conversation at the moment. Suddenly Sid placed a paw upon Kayka's shoulder blade, it being the third time in twenty-four hours that he had willingly touched her. Kayka glanced at him, schooling with some difficultly the urge to dig her claws into that offending limb. She was already uptight because of the day; it did not help to be touching her randomly.

"Yes?" She asked calmly enough, knowing with slight amusement that Sid would probably never know how close he had come to losing an important limb. Sid was watching her seriously and somewhat compassionately.

"I know something happened to you in your past and that you are… _unwilling_ to talk about with anybody but… talking about it might help you recover," Sid said. Kayka just grinned at him.

"Do you want me to lie on a comfy rock and tell you all of my problems, Dr. Sloth?" Kayka asked him mockingly. Sid had to control a twitch.

"No, not me," He said, spit flying. Kayka cocked her head thoughtfully at him before glancing at Diego and then looked back at Sid imploringly.

"You want me to confide in Diego a past of which hypothetically could gain sympathy from him and in the greatest of scenarios might tempt him as a Good Samaritan to choose me over you in order to heal my broken soul?" Kayka asked with a straight face. Sid blinked at her.

"Yes," He stated also quite straightforwardly. Upon hearing this Kayka burst out laughing, curling up into herself from the sheer force of it. Sid watched for what had to be five minutes, unimpressed. Finally Kayka seemed to run out of breath for she relaxed and uncurled, grinning up at her companion. Sid had crossed his arms across his chest and was sporting what had to be the most indignant pout of the century. Kayka burst out laughing again. Sid once again had to wait patiently for Kayka to stop, his expression going even darker.

"Are you done laughing at me?" Sid asked. Kayka looked back up at him, her eyes sparkling in humor.

"No…yes… maybe… I guess," Kayka said though she wasn't very convincing if the multiple answers and giggles were any indication. Sid narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm being perfectly serious Kayka," He stated. Kayka nodded suddenly becoming serious herself.

"I know, I just don't understand your reasoning," Kayka stated, now studying him with creepy scrutiny. Sid shifted uncomfortably and began wringing his paws nervously, his confidence gone at Kayka's statement and dissecting eyes.

"I don't like seeing a… member of my Herd upset for any reason and it is quite obvious that there is a shadow lingering over you though what it is I don't know and knowing you, you will never tell me. But you trust Diego, enough to fall in love with him and I believe enough to tell him what is bothering you," Sid concluded, notably not looking at Kayka. Kayka's eyes had darkened but she donned a thoughtful look, her form very still.

"Fine," She finally stated. Sid blinked.

"What?"

"I said 'Fine'. I promise to tell Diego about my past but… only after he chooses," Kayka said.

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to have an advantage over you Siddy… it wouldn't be ladylike," Kayka said with a grin. Sid snorted at that but he had relaxed. He was smiling at her and Kayka was grinning back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both too lazy to even change their facial expressions but finally Sid broke the eye contact to begin fiddling with his dandelion, twirling it around in one of his paws while making sure not to damage it due to its delicacy. Kayka watched the dandelion idly, her mind on other things. Finally she blinked and glanced up at Sid while sporting a thoughtful expression again.

"Tell me Sid, was it the dandelion that made you choose to confess to Diego?" Kayka asked. Sid continued to stare down at his gift but did respond to Kayka.

"It had a major part in it but it was our conversation before that that really made me want to tell him," Sid stated. Kayka nodded.

"Because I threatened to take him away from you," She stated.

"Yes," Sid stated back calmly. Kayka nodded, musing.

"Maybe I did push you too far then," She murmured. Sid looked confused now.

"Huh?" Kayka glanced at him.

"Tell me honestly Sid, do you want to confess to Diego?" Kayka asked. Sid blinked, even more confused.

"I already told you that I did…" He stated uncertain. Kayka shook her head, impatient.

"No. I mean if I didn't threaten to take Diego away would you have still confessed to him after receiving that dandelion?" Kayka asked him. Sid tilted his head, trying to think of the answer to Kayka's question while trying to keep his bemusement down.

"No…maybe… I don't know," Sid said, frowning. Kayka looked dissatisfied at his answer and shifted slightly with a glare in her eyes though she wasn't necessarily glaring at Sid.

"Kayka?"

"I told you the truth Sid, I _want _to take him from you," Kayka said with emphasis, still not looking at him. Sid blinked as realization dawned on him.

"What you want doesn't matter…" He whispered. Sadness shone through Kayka's frustration before apathy replaced it. Sid was frowning again.

"Are you giving me a way out because you don't think I actually want to confess to him?" He asked suspiciously. Kayka just shrugged or at least tried to as she finally glanced at Sid.

"Maybe I am… will you take it?" She asked.

"No," Sid stated firmly. Kayka nodded and finally grinned at him.

"Then that's your answer," She stated obviously satisfied and possibly relieved as she placed her head back on her paws and closed her eyes in obvious mean of relaxing. Sid was still frowning.

"Were you just testing my reaction again?" He asked, again suspicious. Kayka didn't bother to open her eyes.

"It is a distinct possibility," She stated amusedly. Sid groaned and shook his head. Honestly if he didn't think she would bite his paw off Sid would whack her upside the head right then but since he liked his paw he decided to just move on.

"Anyway there was something I wanted to tell you… before we confess to Diego, but the problem is I don't know how to… word it," Sid stated, once again awkward. Kayka was watching him now, her eyes half-lidded. Sid seemed to be really struggling, opening his mouth and closing it again several times. Kayka just continued to watch him patiently but just as Sid screwed his expression in obvious determination and courage and opened his mouth to speak Kayka's ear flicked and she automatically moved to shush Sid. For Diego had awoken.

***

Waking came with such sweet sorrow Diego mused for he was reluctant to leave the warmth and happiness behind. After all it was such a _nice_ dream. A _very_ nice dream. But reality was calling his name, literally.

"…to Diego, but the problem is I don't know how to… word it." That was Sid Diego recognized automatically wondering who Sid was talking to though if the coldness of his empty side was any indication it probably was Kayka. A flare of jealously came and went too quickly for Diego to assess its origin so Diego did not bother with it and instead perked his ears in obvious signs of eavesdropping without the slightest hint of guilt. However, after a few minutes of complete silence Diego grew impatient and opened his eyes, lifting his head in time to see Kayka shush a surprised Sid. Both of them looked at him then and Diego couldn't help slight irritation at the feeling of isolation that was falling on him quite involuntarily.

"Good morning," He greeted, trying to keep any hostile feelings down. They glanced at each other before they looked back at him; Kayka sporting a grin while Sid smiled.

"'Morning," They both said at the same time, not at all helping Diego's annoyance. An awkward silence was inevitable apparently as Kayka and Sid glanced at each other again and began making faces at one another, obviously trying to communicate without words. Kayka kept tilting her head at Sid and then nodding towards Diego while Sid grew increasingly uncomfortable; his eyes jerking from Kayka to Diego and then back again. And frankly Diego quickly got fed up. Standing up to gain their attention Diego forced his face into a casual expression.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Diego asked. He wasn't surprised at all when they looked at each other again; Kayka raising her eyebrows at Sid. Sid just shook his head. Kayka sighed and looked back at Diego.

"Oh, just this and that. You know, uninteresting stuff," came the frustrating answer. It was Diego's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I see… Kayka, can I talk to you?" He asked with a forced calm. Kayka blinked at him but before she could respond Sid spoke up.

"Actually Diego, I wanted to talk to you this morning," He said quickly. Diego blinked at him, surprised.

"Well… can it wait Sid? I really want to talk to Kayka," Diego stated. Sid deflated automatically and looked at Kayka, almost pleadingly. Kayka took in Sid's expression before she stood up as well, her blue eyes going to Diego.

"I think you better go with Sid Diego, what he has to say is very important," Kayka said before moving to him, her tone lowering in obvious means of making sure Sid couldn't hear what she said next, "Besides you wanted to know exactly what our conversation was about yesterday right? Sid will tell you," She whispered to him. Diego felt a spike of curiosity then though betrayal quickly followed it. So Kayka had lied to him yesterday… Slowly he nodded.

"Can I talk to you afterwards?"

"Of course," Kayka agreed quickly. Diego nodded again and looked at Sid.

"Should we go to the river?" He asked. It seemed like the most logical place to go. After all, that river was definitely becoming a hangout spot for the three of them where it seemed that all of the important conversations were happening. Sid nodded mutely in any case, his eyes once again on Kayka. Kayka noticed and she turned her back on Diego to go to Sid, whispering to the sloth much like she had done to Diego earlier. A whisper that sounded suspiciously like 'good luck'. _But 'good luck' of for what?_ Diego wondered just as Kayka licked Sid on his cheek. Diego felt his jaw drop as Sid smiled shakily at her and lifted his paw to pat her on her head. That definitely set Diego off.

"Let's go Sid," He said furiously, practically hissing. Sid flinched as if Diego had struck him but again nodded mutely and turned his back on both of them, beginning to head in the direction of the river. Diego began to follow though not before glancing at Kayka's face only to see a look of utter disapproval on it. Truly that face would haunt him for remainder of his and Sid's silent walk.

***

Sid sat down in the exact same place he had been the other day, his black eyes staring silently into the sluggish flowing river before him as he panted slightly; his paws still clutching his dandelion in obvious hopes for support. Diego trotted up next to him and sat down as well, his green eyes travelling the landscape. Now that he was here Diego had to wonder if it had been a good idea to bring Sid here without Kayka; after all those wolves might come back despite Kayka's earlier reassurance. Sid shifted then, closer to Diego, which resulted in gaining Diego's attention. And almost automatically Diego shifted as well, leaning over close enough so that his shoulder was now lightly touching Sid's.

And truly it felt warm. And speaking of warmth, hadn't his dream been about warmth? Truthfully he couldn't remember… but still the feeling of warmth persisted…and now that he thought about it hadn't he remembered Sid in his dream? Yeah he remembered Sid's voice… or was that afterwards? Diego glanced out of the corner of his right eye at Sid only to see that the sloth was twirling the dandelion delicately around in his right paw. Diego watched the dandelion, seemingly fascinated by it, and slowly he subconsciously leaned even further onto Sid's shoulder so that now they were pressing pretty hard against each other.

"Nice morning," He finally said to his silent companion in an attempt to make conversation. Almost automatically Sid stiffened as if Diego had spoken a curse word of the highest caliber of disrespect.

"Yeah…" He muttered out before going back to twirling his dandelion around. Diego was perplexed. What was wrong with Sid? Had he done something wrong? Diego quickly leaned away from Sid enough to get a good look of Sid's face only to see a very brooding look indeed. Diego blinked even more confused now and quickly went over the events of the morning that had led him up to this moment in time only to realize what was wrong. And really if he could Diego would have hit himself.

"Sid… I'm really sorry for snapping at you back there, it's just that…" Diego couldn't finish his sentence, utterly embarrassed. Sid glanced at him now, curious despite himself, pausing in the twirling of his dandelion.

"It's what?" He asked, his voice low. Diego shifted uncomfortably, which resulted in his shoulder colliding with Sid's again, as he tried to work out the wording to his next sentence.

"It's just… well… when you and Kayka are talking to each other and looking so close I feel… I feel… left out… isolated… like you guys don't need me," Diego muttered. Sid blinked… and then blinked again. Truly that was not what he had expected.

"Oh…" He squeaked out.

"Yeah…" Diego said in return, awkwardly. They stared at each other for a moment but then they had to look away.

"Well…uh… I feel that way too, I mean when you and Kayka are off somewhere…" Sid admitted his black eyes on the river once more. Diego was shocked.

"You do?" He asked. Sid nodded, still not looking at him. To say the least Diego felt very relieved indeed to know that he wasn't the only one that felt it and he quickly, as well as happily, leaned back against Sid. "I wonder if Kayka feels it to?" He mused aloud.

"I don't think so," Sid murmured. Diego looked curious.

"Why not?"

"I think Kayka is a little too self-assured to be feeling such pathetic things as that," Sid stated. And to his surprise Diego chuckled.

"You're making sound like Kayka is above us or something," Diego said chuckling again.

"Maybe she is," Sid muttered almost darkly. Now Diego looked incredulous.

"What?"

"Well it just seems that sometimes she… gets things out of people without even trying as if she is some kind of walking lie detector and… and… those _eyes_! C'mon Diego you saw them that day when she chased away those wolves without even raising a paw against them… they were _twisted!_ And then she has that annoying knack of knowing stuff that she can't possibly know like yester-" Sid stopped abruptly in his rant, his body unconsciously stiffening. He hadn't meant to bring up anything that would remind him of what he had come here to do. Diego was watching him now with scarcely disguised eagerness, seeming to completely ignore what Sid had been saying about Kayka.

"Yesterday?" He prompted, curious and still eager. Sid remained silent, stubbornly. Diego sighed. "Kayka told me that you guys talked about your differences and similarities…" Diego said, hoping to ease Sid into saying what the conversation had been about. And to his surprise Sid laughed.

"I suppose in a way we did… but that wasn't by far the most important subject of our 'pleasant' conversation." Sid stated. Diego waited, patiently, but as the minutes ticked by painfully slow Diego's patience finally ran out.

"Then what was the most important subject?" He asked, trying very hard not to sound demanding despite his impatience. Sid glanced at him before quickly looking back to the river.

"I'm in love," He said abruptly. _That_ declaration definitely wasn't what Diego was expecting at all.

"What?" He asked in shock. Sid was fidgeting now.

"I'm in love," He repeated hesitantly while Diego gaped at him before he finally shut his mouth as the shock wore off to be replaced by happiness for his friend.

"That's great Sid! I'm happy for you!" Diego congratulated him enthusiastically before he realized something that made his heart sting.

"But why did you tell Kayka first?" He asked, feeling slightly hurt. After all he had known Sid longer than Kayka and wasn't he Sid's best friend? Why hadn't Sid come to him? Sid shifted uncomfortably.

"Well… it kinda has something to do with Kayka…" Sid muttered, hesitantly. If Diego was shocked before it was nothing compared to what he felt now. A sick sort of feeling was sinking very low into his stomach to the point where Diego thought he might throw up and his heart felt like it was being squeezed by a very merciless hand. So Sid was in love with Kayka… what a very unpredictable plot twist indeed…Diego swallowed audibly, trying very hard to keep any negative feelings down for jealousy was beginning to sprout up again and Diego did not want to feel it at all.

"Oh…well…uh…what did she say?" Diego was able to gasp out, still struggling. Sid had withdrawn from him far enough to shift his body to the side, making it so he was now facing Diego with his face set in determination. Diego refused to look at him.

"She said that she felt the same," Sid whispered. The hand seemed to have successfully done its job for Diego felt his heart stop for an agonizing second before he was up, thrusting his muzzle right into Sid's face.

"I won't allow it!" He yelled suddenly to a shocked Sid. Sid's eyes had widened to their limit, gaping at the suddenly angry tiger.

"What?" Sid managed to ask, his mouth dry.

"I won't allow you two to be together," Diego clarified through a growl though deep down, past his jealously and anger, he knew that he couldn't truly prevent Kayka and Sid from being together if they truly wanted it. That didn't stop him from trying though. Sid on the other hand seemed to have finally caught on to what the hell Diego was talking about if the look of revulsion quickly replaced by incredulity was any clue. And then he was laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"You think I'm in love with _Kayka_?!" Sid asked, laughing so hard now that it was a surprise that he had enough air to ask the question. Truly he had forgotten how _good_ it felt to laugh… Diego was looking confused now.

"You're not?" He asked. Sid shook his head, having to _physically_ force himself to stop the laughter, though a few chuckles still could be heard despite his best efforts to be serious.

"No, it's not Kayka that I am in love with," Sid said. Diego narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then who is it?" Diego asked, more forcefully than he would have liked. Sid suddenly looked frightened and even sickly but then another determined look came upon his face. Stiffly he raised his head to stare straight into Diego's inquiringly green eyes and forced his mouth open, uttering one word.

"You." And the world stopped.

***

"What?" Diego gasped out at last, not believing his ears. Sid was scrutinizing his face in search of something but Diego guessed Sid did not like what he saw for Sid dropped his eyes to his dandelion which was now clutched fearfully in his paws. Diego on the other hand was shocked; beyond shocked. Though not for the reason many would think. For though Diego was indeed shocked by Sid's confession of love to him; it paled in comparison to the shock of his body's reaction. For almost automatically his heart battered quite painfully against his ribs and his eyes misted over while a great sense of _elation_ fell upon every aspect of his being. And Diego knew. He was extremely _happy_. And that was what scared him the most… for this was _wrong_. Sid was wrong. Diego felt his mouth go dry and his eyes began to sting in, to his horror, unshed tears of _joy_. Oh God… what was wrong with him?

"Sid…" He began to gasp out just as Sid glanced up at him so that Diego could see his own expression reflected within Sid's eyes which oddly bore a strange mixture of nauseating horror, over exaggerated delight, unbelievable wonder and crumbling disbelief. And truly it made him sick. For it was wrong. All wrong.

"Diego-"

"No!" Diego snapped so forcefully that Sid shrank back. Annoying guilt was added to the mixture then, for Diego felt a great heaping of it upon seeing the pained look on Sid's face at his biting shout. This was so _wrong_! "No…" He whispered again, softer this time.

"Diego…I-" Sid began to speak again but was once again halted by Diego shaking his head and all but screeching at him.

"No Sid! You can't be in love with me! It's…just… _wrong_," Diego yelled at him breathlessly. It was wrong. It was wrong. Sid was a male. Sid was not of his species. Sid was… his best friend… God this was so wrong! It can't be accepted. So why was he so happy? Why did he want so badly to pounce on Sid and give Sid the affection he so obviously desires? Wrong… _wrong! _Diego couldn't comprehend it, it was too much for him to take. He needed to leave; he needed to find something normal. Something right. He needed… Kayka.

"I…I…I need to…to…go…to… God… this is wrong…so damn… _wrong_…I need to…no…I need to… _God!_" And then Diego was running, so fast and so hard with a terrible buzzing in his ears and misted over eyes that he couldn't hear or see but at that moment Diego didn't care. He just needed sanity, he just needed Kayka.

Sid meanwhile watched him go with by far the most dead looking eyes that could ever be conjured up by a still living creature. And truly Sid did not move for what seemed like hours though in the cruel reality was probably only minutes. But then, finally, Sid twitched. First it was a small twitch, just a rebellious muscle spasm of his cheek, until suddenly every muscle within Sid's body began to shudder as if it was on protest of Sid straining himself through an overexerting exercise.

This rising mutiny of his body lasted for a considerable while until finally Sid mentally as well as physically shook himself to rid himself of the annoying twitches. That done Sid sat still once again but it was only a matter of time before the twitches happened again. Finally releasing a breath of air that he had been holding for too long Sid glanced down at his paws to see the dandelion that Diego had given him, and what he suspected Kayka had found, was still being clutched within his grip as if the dandelion was a priceless jewel that was the answer to all of his problems. And, in an ironic way, it probably was. Sid smiled then, a lifeless and _cold_ smile, before he disentangled the dandelion from his paws and, without ceremony, allowed the dandelion to slip through his clawed fingers and let it fall into the river where it sluggishly and almost mournfully moved away from him. Sid watched, faithfully, as it went on its way until it was out of sight and only then did he close his eyes with no apparent desire to open them ever again. The twitching had stopped.

***

Manny and Ellie looked up, both startled, when Diego suddenly appeared before them, panting and practically dry sobbing with the oddest and most indecipherable look upon his face.

"Diego? What's the matter?" Manny asked, concerned.

"K-Kayka," Diego panted.

"What?" Ellie asked, just as concerned as her mate.

"K-Kayka. Where's Kayka?" Diego asked, more clearly this time as his breath began to steady. Ellie and Manny glanced at each other before they looked back at Diego. It was Ellie that spoke.

"S-she said that when you come running to look for her to tell you to head for the path that leads to the cliff above us…and that she is waiting," Ellie was frowning now. "What did she mean Diego? What is going on?" Diego did not hear her questions however for his already chaotic mind froze at Kayka's message. How did she know? How could she possibly know what his reaction would be? Was he that predictable? Diego shook his head through the cloud of shock as words came unbidden to his mind, words from a voice that he felt guilty to hear:

"_She has that annoying knack of knowing stuff that she can't possibly know."_

"Diego? Ellie asked you something…" Manny said, frowning also. Diego swallowed painfully and glanced up at his friend with only vague awareness, his eyes so hazy he could only see Manny's darkened outline.

"W-what?" Manny's frown deepened.

"Diego, what happened to you?" A pause and then, "Where's Sid?" That truly was the question Diego dreaded most.

"S-Sid is… Sid is… I… I don't know… I-I just don't know," He garbled out and then ran for it, before his friends could ask any more of him. Vaguely, in a small recess of his mind, he heard Ellie and Manny call after him but Diego had gotten what he wanted out of them. And that was all there was to it. The trail that led to the cliff above was a blur as Diego sped up it, panting harshly once more, desperate to get to the top. And then he was there and, as if a veil that had been covering his eyes was lifted, Diego saw Kayka lying on her side towards the end of the cliff. Sunbathing.

"Kayka," He whispered, his voice cracking. Kayka's right ear flicked and she automatically got up in one fluid movement before going to him, her eyes soft and affectionate.

"Diego," She said, her tone telling him that she was happy to see him. And Diego couldn't help but relax in her presence for it would soon be over.

"I love you," He whispered to her. Kayka did not seem shocked upon his confession though her reaction left a lot to be desired. For she just stared at him thoughtfully: considering, evaluating, determining. It was like she was trying to find the right words that were coddling enough to not hurt him when she rejected him. And so Diego, strangely accepting despite his need for Kayka's reciprocated feelings, straightened up the best he could to prepare himself for the fall. That is until Kayka spoke.

"I love you too." And that was it, Diego's world righted itself. For this is what he needed. A female. One of his species. This was _right_. This could be accepted. And Diego was beyond relieved if not happy. But then, he supposed dazedly, happiness would come soon enough if he just worked at it… however the relief and reorganization of his earlier chaotic mind was short lived for Kayka, being the befouled Tiger Diego knew deep down she was, had to open her mouth again.

"But are you in love with me?" Diego froze at the question, blinking stupidly at her.

"What?" He asked, chuckling uncertainly. Kayka grinned at him, her eyes tame and almost _coddling_.

"There is a difference you know." She stated. Diego could not understand what she was talking about.

"What?" He asked again. Kayka sighed.

"Diego, are you in love with Manny?" Disgust was imminent.

"No!" He cried, wrinkling his nose. Kayka chuckled.

"But you _love_ him right?" Diego blinked at her, bemused.

"Yes?" He said tentatively.

"Are you in love with Ellie?"

"No."

"But you love her?"

"Yes." Diego was catching on now and truly he didn't like where this was going for the chaos was coming back and Diego cringed from it.

"Are you in love with Crash and Eddie?" The idea in itself was ludicrous.

"No," He said very firmly. Kayka raised a furry brow at him, amused.

"But you love them?" She asked.

"Sometimes-" A look, "-I mean 'Yes'." Kayka snorted, watching him closely now but then she grinned.

"Do you love me?" She asked. Diego blinked.

"Hadn't I already said that?" He asked, dawdling. Kayka just raised a furry brow at him again and Diego quickly conceded. "Yes."

"Are in you in love with me?" At that question Diego hesitated, all pretenses of the earlier relief now gone, and he let his eyes openly roam over Kayka's form, trying to imagine being intimate with her… having kittens with her… and Diego was quite surprised to feel bile rise in his throat despite his earlier conclusions that Kayka _had_ been what he had wanted. After all now that she stood before him and was no longer a figment of his mind's eye of what he thought he desired he found that no matter what he could never go through with mating _this_ tiger, no matter how much he did love her. For now _right_ was _wrong_. And that in itself was a most scary yet endearing conclusion which he felt with almost sadistic humor as he glanced at Kayka's all but stoic face in search of what Kayka was thinking but of course he couldn't, for the life of him, tell at all. It made him anxious to not know what her reaction would be and Diego swallowed the bile down dryly and almost painfully.

"No." He finally whispered, his heart pumping fast as he watched Kayka blink at him and he could have sworn he saw something dark there within her eyes but it was gone so quickly Diego had to wonder if he had imagined it just because he was expecting something like it. In any case Kayka grinned at him again and Diego, ignoring his misgivings, felt the newly recovered relief that just so happened to be different now run through his system at Kayka's reaction and he couldn't help but relax. Though his relaxation, unsurprisingly really, didn't last long for realization had struck and he waited, suddenly anxious, for Kayka to ask the inevitable question he knew was on her mind. However, when Kayka continued to just stare at him, he became impatient to get it over with.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask?" He demanded of her, jittery. Kayka just blinked owlishly at him, her eyes wise and Diego quickly regretted his impatience for now he did not want her to speak.

"Do I really need too?" She asked. Diego swallowed unable to speak, his eyes lowered. Kayka nodded at his hesitance.

"Will you be able to answer honestly?" Diego still did not answer. Kayka looked sad for a moment but then sighed.

"Diego, are you in love with Sid?" Diego opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak. Kayka watched him.

"Answer." She said suddenly forceful, too forceful.

"No." He said quickly and instinctively, almost growling the answer at her like a wounded, fearful animal lashing out at a helpful hand.

"No?"

"No!" Diego all but yelled at her. Kayka was unbothered it seemed by his outburst but irritation was clear on her face now; the first time a negative emotion had crossed her expression ever since this whole conversation had begun.

"Why can't you tell the truth? Why do you deny it so?"

"How do you know that that answer is not the truth?" He bit out.

"Because I know, now tell me the truth Diego." And now it was Diego's turn to be irritated, though it was more of a desperate irritation of an immature kitten to distract their sire and dam away from the decaying bird in the corner of the cave.

"Why should I tell you anyway? What have you done to earn such honesty from me? You stand there looking at me like I owe you something but guess what Kayka? I owe you nothing! Hell before six days ago I didn't even know you existed so don't you dare stand there all high and mighty! Because you are nothing, nothing!" He yelled at her viciously, wanting so bad to hurt; to destroy. But in the end he should have known better. After all this was Kayka he was yelling so desperately at. _Kayka_. A grin, a nasty, horrifying grin that reminded Diego of monsters, broke out onto Kayka's face and her eyes went cold and dark, so dark that her irises all but vanished so Diego got the sickening impression that he was staring into the gaping holes of endless space. It was worse than the look that Kayka had worn to scare off the wolves and in a twisted way Diego envied them for getting off so easily. For now he knew, Kayka had been holding back on him all this time. And then she spoke, and Diego couldn't stop himself for listening with rapt attention to every single word.

"Let me tell you something Diego; you did not come running to me to find solace in my female form but because you subconsciously knew that I, and only I, could be cruel and forceful enough to make you see past your _pathetic_ denial. And I assure I will do it for that is the role I must play and even if I hurt you and myself and you grow to hate me afterwards remember Diego that it was _you_, and only you, who could have given me this role and made me 'Something' instead of 'Nothing'. So tell me now Diego and you better not lie to me again; are you in love with Sid?" It was a cruel speech, borne of nothing but bitter iciness and Kayka was right; in that moment Diego hated and feared her more than anything in the world. And all he could do was collapse, curling into himself.

"Yes."

***

It took a long time after that for Diego to stop shaking but for how long he did not know. His mind was clear now thanks to Kayka forcing the truth out from his own lips and the unfortunate chaos that came with the truth, the absolute truth within his heart was back but, much to Diego's surprise, he welcomed it with open arms. And as for Kayka, she had not spoken to him after he had told her the truth and in fact had he not heard the slight movement of her sitting down he would have been able to convince himself that she had left. But somewhere, deep down within himself, he knew that Kayka would not leave him in such a state and despite the fact it had been her who had caused it Diego was comforted that she cared enough about him not to leave him alone. Her eyes were no longer upon him and Diego vaguely wondered if she was gazing up at the heavens again but when he mustered up enough courage and strength to look up he found that her eyes were closed and a very solemn expression had fallen upon her furry face. And truly it alarmed him, despite everything.

"Kayka?" He whispered, flinching at how raw his voice sounded. Kayka opened her eyes at the calling of her name and Diego was relieved to find them back to their normal azure blue but he was equally scared to see them no longer vivid and even exhausted looking to the point where they looked weak, vulnerable. And it was only then that Diego realized just how much of her being she had put into forcing the overwhelming denial out of him. A bubble of raw emotion caught into Diego's throat and he couldn't help but dry sob then for Kayka had been right; he had been the one to force her into that cruel role by coming to her. And she had been so happy to see him too…

"I'm sorry Kayka," He cried. Kayka blinked slowly down at him before she lowered her muzzle to his cheek and licked it; lovingly.

"No more denial?" She asked gently, seemingly to ignore his apology. Her voice sounded as raw as his. Diego shook his head and looked up at her.

"What now?" He asked. It was Kayka's turn to shake her head, her eyes still exhausted.

"I can't answer that for my role is up, only you can choose your path from here," She whispered to him. There was a silence and Diego swallowed harshly as he thought long and hard about Kayka's words but in the end there was only one path left for him… slowly he stood up to face Kayka on level grounds once again. Kayka watched him stand through half lidded eyes but did not speak. Diego looked determined.

"Kayka, I want… I _need_…" Diego began to explain to her but he faltered as the words escaped him and after opening and closing his mouth several times he gave up and just looked pleadingly into Kayka's eyes in hopes that she understood him just as she smashed their muzzles together, with their front teeth clicking painfully, in what had to be a parody of a human kiss. Diego, despite his surprise at Kayka's sudden attack, sighed against the strange but comforting contact and closed his eyes, pressing back against Kayka. It was like a Mother's loving lick. This only lasted for a few seconds more before Kayka finally broke it to look into Diego's eyes, her own once again glowing vibrantly.

"You don't have to explain it to me Diego, I know what you need. Let's go get it," Kayka said, her tone kind through her exhaustion. Diego nodded, but made no movement to begin walking for there was something else on his mind that he definitely had to say.

"Kayka… I truly do love you and… I'm sorry," He apologized to her once again, desperate for Kayka to understand this as well. Kayka smiled then, a true smile.

"I understand," Was all that Kayka had to say in response.

***

Diego and Kayka walked closely side by side to the point where they were lightly touching, their pace slower than usual. Now that his mind was made up Diego felt nervousness from the likes of which he never felt before and truly he had to wonder if Sid had felt this way earlier that day. Guilt filled his mind when he concluded that Sid probably had.

"Kayka…" He whispered in a desperate need for comfort at such depressing thoughts and Kayka, being so strangely in tuned with him, automatically responded with a lick to the side of his muzzle.

"You will be fine," Kayka encouraged him.

"But… I rejected him… ran out on him…" Diego whispered, his tone ashamed from his earlier actions. Why had he run out on him? Was he really that biased that he couldn't even accept his friend's obvious love for him just because he was male? Even though he now knew that he felt the same? Even though it had made him…happy? And that it was _wrong_ in a _right_ way? Kayka did not respond to him immediately, in fact she did not speak at all until after they had skirted the edges of the campsite in order not to be seen and had walked the distance to the river. It was only then that, just before they came into view of said river, Kayka halted and turned to Diego to watch him thoughtfully.

"You know despite the fact you had gotten over your fear of water you still haven't tackled your other fear and that is why the denial of loving Sid had been allowed to run so deep within you," Kayka stated, quite calmly. Diego blinked.

"Other…fear?" He asked, apprehensively. Really he didn't want any more surprises that day.

"Your fear of ridicule," Kayka said, matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"You remember, on my first morning here when we were coming back from hunting? How we discussed your feelings towards your Herd's obvious disgust of your eating habits?" Kayka asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, the same concept applies. You are afraid that Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie won't _accept_ and even be _disgusted_ about your love for Sid and his love for you because said love falls out of bounds of the natural order of things," Kayka explained to him. Diego was gaping at her now as her words sunk in. Could it really be that simple?

"And what if they are disgusted by it?" He asked, fearing the answer. Kayka blinked at him.

"Diego I am going to give you the exact same advise I gave you then: 'they may be disgusted about small things like that but it is obvious even to a newcomer like myself they do _care_ for you as family and as long as you are family to them they will love you, despite whom _you_ love'." Kayka stated. Diego was gaping again and quickly closed his mouth. Slowly his eyes moved to the snow beneath their paws before he suddenly snapped them up again to stare deep into Kayka's eyes.

"Are you disgusted?" He asked, earnestly. Kayka grinned at him.

"Nope… actually I think it's kind of _cute_," Kayka told him cheerfully. Diego couldn't help but groan despite the tension in his spine and the anxiousness of his mind. A cheerful Kayka just had that impact on people.

"I knew it; you are _that_ type of female aren't you?"

"Yep!" She admitted without a trace of shame. Diego groaned again before faltering as his mind subconsciously went back to the task at hand.

"I don't want him to hate me…" He whispered, looking pleadingly back into Kayka's eyes. Kayka looked sad now, her eyes haunted.

"I wish I can help you Diego but… but Diego now that you know your path do not falter from it again no matter what he says and… and you must remember that no matter what you might not always get what you want," She whispered to him. Her realistic words stung him but he understood them and he nodded. Kayka grinned at his nod and leaned forward to lick him on his muzzle before withdrawing. "Go get him 'Tiger'," She said humorously to him before nodding at him and then tilting her head in the direction of the river, her message clear. Diego nodded again, numb, but turned away from her and began plodding forward but paused when Kayka suddenly called his name. Slowly he looked over his shoulder at her to see she had the oddest expression on her face.

"What?" He called to her. Something flickered within Kayka's eyes.

"Our pack would have been proud of you Diego, never doubt that," She called to him and then she was gone, racing quickly away from him in direction of the campsite.

***

From what he could see Sid had not moved an inch since their bristled discussion earlier that day and overwhelming shame came upon seeing the slumped form of the sloth, his face turned away from Diego and pointed towards the river… as if he was watching something. Diego felt his heart drum painfully in his chest as he watched Sid and couldn't help but wonder vaguely if it thought he was going to his doom and therefore was trying to make up for a lifetime of heartbeats before his fate was sealed.

Diego gulped, shifting, uncomfortable. He knew that Sid knew he was there; Sid's slumped shoulders had stiffened slightly upon his approach. But Sid did not speak and in a way Diego wasn't surprised at all. So slowly, for that was all he could do, Diego approached Sid and once he was close enough to touch Diego laid his head upon Sid's back, right in-between his shoulder blades, and closed his eyes to listen. Sid's heartbeat was a vivid contrast to his own fluttering one for Sid's barely beat at all, as if Sid were sleeping. But Diego knew better, and that was what alarmed him the most.

"Sid? Sid I'm sorry," Diego whispered to the sloth. Silence. Sid didn't even grace him by stiffening. Diego sighed and opened his eyes. Sid felt so cold… "I was wrong Sid, you are what I want. You are who I'm in love with," He said. Truly he had hoped that that at least would get _some_ reaction out of Sid but Sid still did not move, nor speak. "Sid." Diego spoke his name again, almost begging for Sid to respond, to say _anything_. And then, finally, Sid spoke.

"Go away." His voice was low, raspy even with an undertone of harshness to it that made Diego flinch away from him.

"Sid…"

"Go away!" Diego's ears flattened, his overworked heart being steadily torn from his chest with every passing second that he stood there facing Sid's back.

"No Sid, I won't leave you again," Diego finally whispered into the still air, his words at last breaking whatever paralysis had been over Sid for his shoulders automatically began to shake in what had to be either silent laughter or crying. And Diego was pretty sure that Sid wasn't laughing. "Oh Sid…" Diego sighed sadly and moved forward to begin rubbing his body against his love's shaking one, trying to comfort; to warm. Sid did not respond immediately to Diego's rubbing but continued to sob into his paws. This did not deter Diego however as he moved to stand in front of Sid, his back paws lightly submerged in the cold water, and began to lick Sid's dull claws. Sid looked up then, probably startled, and Diego quickly took advantage; beginning to lick every part of Sid tear-streaked face that he could get at. Surprisingly, and much to Diego's pleasure, Sid allowed his ministrations and merely gazed blinkingly into the face so close to his own.

"I'm sorry Sid, so very sorry." Diego repeated to him in-between his licks. Sid nodded, blankly, before adverting his eyes away from Diego to look over Diego's shoulder at the river. Diego noticed this and stopped licking Sid altogether to glance over his shoulder as well.

"I dropped it in there," Sid whispered suddenly, right in Diego's ear. Diego whipped his head around.

"Dropped what?" He asked before realization dawned and he glanced down at Sid's empty paws. "Oh."

"I had to; the twitching wouldn't stop," Sid informed him sadly. Diego swallowed but quickly moved forward to place his head upon Sid's chest, comfortingly.

"Don't worry Sid, I will get you another one," Diego said and began to move away but halted when Sid reached out and wrapped his arms around Diego's neck. Diego was startled and instinctively stiffened but quickly relaxed in fear that Sid would take it as rejection. Sid seemed not to notice in any case.

"No don't go, stay with me," Sid whispered and it nearly broke Diego's heart at the desperation in Sid's voice. It was obvious that Sid thought this was his only chance to be with Diego. Diego's eyes stung for he knew that he had been the one to cause this doubt within Sid.

"I told you Sid; I won't leave you again," Diego said, forcing as much honesty into his voice as he could muster. Sid relaxed slightly at his words but it did not dispel all of the tension within his body and Diego noticed. God he noticed. "You have to trust me Sid, I love you… I'm in love with you…" Diego whispered in Sid's ear. Sid's hold on him tightened.

"Even more than Kayka?" It was a raspy whisper, barely audible. Diego closed his eyes.

"Especially more than Kayka for even though I love her she is… a sister to me," Diego stated.

"Then why did you run to her?" Diego gulped at the question, shifting slightly in Sid's embrace. The shame was back.

"Because I couldn't comprehend my feelings towards you and your feelings towards me but… but Sid my mind and heart are clear now and they are telling me that you are what I want so…" Diego leaned away from Sid, as far as Sid's arms would let him go, and stared fixedly into Sid's eyes, "Will you be my mate?" He asked. Tears once again flowed from Sid's eyes and he quickly pulled Diego back to him, sobbing onto Diego's shoulder.

"I can't give you kittens…" He whispered between sobs.

"I know, but I don't think I could have been a good father anyway…"

"I am not of your species…"

"I like you shape better," Diego said almost humorously. This however only made Sid cry harder and he shook his head which caused the wiping of his runny nose accidentally on Diego's shoulder but if Diego minded he did not say.

"I don't know if I can trust you…" Sid finally whispered his last argument. That definitely broke Diego's heart as he pressed the side of his head to Sid's.

"You can Sid, you just can," Diego said to him, feeling his own sobs beginning to bubble. And then Sid was nodding, squeezing him closer.

"Okay Diego, okay… I'll be your mate," Sid said and moved his head to kiss Diego right in front of his fuzzy ear. And it was in that moment that Diego realized what it was like to be truly content.

***

Kayka watched the fruits of her labor with a carefully blank expression upon her face and only when Diego had asked Sid to be his mate and Sid had agreed did Kayka turn away from the newly-formed couple to begin walking back to the camp, her stride purposeful if not as gay as it usually was. It was a slow, silent walk and Kayka couldn't help feeling lonely at the fact that there was no one there to talk to and her eyes subconsciously began to seek comfort in her barren surroundings, finally resting upon a lone tree. Kayka paused, considering it, and, coming a decision, moved over to the tree where she stood before it; her eyes roaming over the bleak branches before moving downwards to rest at the roots of the tree. There, she saw, was a leafless bush which, had it been spring, would have probably been full of mouthwatering berries.

The bush held her attention in a way that the tree could not and Kayka stood for ample minutes just staring at it, her mind all but spinning as thought after thought was filtered through it. Finally though she moved; raising her left paw to lightly touch the bush's base and watched with only mild interest as the bush burst into life before her eyes, now donning healthy looking red berries. They were small and delicate, tasty looking for any herbivore and Kayka was satisfied so without hesitance she latched onto several branches with her mouth and tore them from the bush. That done Kayka then unceremoniously dropped the branches into the snow in front of her paws. She then extended one sharp nail of her left paw and, eyeing the small berries appraisingly, began making small slits within each berry's squishy surface. Once she had done this to each berry Kayka extended a nail of her right paw this time and, without hesitation, tore quite viciously into her left paw until it bled quite freely.

That done Kayka then began to allow droplets of her blood to fall into the slits that she had made within the berries, quite happy indeed to see that her blood blended in quite well with the berries own natural juice. Once all of the berries attached to the branches had each been given her blood Kayka then raised the still bleeding paw to her mouth and began to lick quite harshly until the bleeding had completely stopped. Satisfied with that Kayka then grabbed up the branches into her mouth and, without even a backwards glance, turned away from the bush and began to trot once more; headed still for the camp.

***

Manny and Ellie's large bulks upon the horizon were the first thing Kayka saw upon entering the camp and she immediately headed their way, her stride once again purposeful. Manny looked around upon hearing her approach and he looked quite startled indeed.

"Kayka, are you okay?" He asked, worried. Kayka was surprised as she stopped before them and dropped the branches before speaking.

"I'm quite fine Manny, why do you ask?" She was curious. Manny and Ellie glanced at each other before Manny spoke.

"Your eyes Kayka, they look… sad," He informed her, his tone delicate as if worried she would break from the impact of his words. Kayka blinked slowly at him as if uncomprehending.

"They look sad? I wonder… why…" Kayka blinked again and Manny saw the sadness leave her eyes to be replaced by mild indifference though he was not fooled; Kayka had merely hid her sorrow.

"Kayka… where's Diego and Sid?" He asked, guessing quite correctly what had caused Kayka's sadness. A slight shifting of her weight was the only reaction Manny got out of his seemingly random question.

"They are by the river but worry not they will be back soon and I am ninety-five percent sure that they will have something to tell you all," Kayka stated, her eyes lowering from Manny's just in time to see Crash and Eddie sneaking towards the berries. "I brought those for you guys by the way." She added. Both mammoths looked startled as their eyes too went upon the branches that the twins made no hesitance to begin picking at after Kayka had informed them that it was theirs, it being obvious that their attention had been on Kayka's eyes rather then what she had been carrying.

"Oh my, where did you find those Kayka?" Ellie asked.

"A bush," was Kayka's short reply which evoked a suspicious glance from Manny though Ellie seemed oblivious.

"Are they safe?" Ellie asked, dubious.

"I do admit that I, being a carnivore, did not test them for poison but since the twins haven't killed over and died yet I believe it is quite safe in assuming that they are not poisonous," Kayka said calmly despite the glares she was receiving from Crash and Eddie who at that moment had their mouths stuffed so full of berries that they couldn't insult her with words. This however seemed to satisfy Ellie who picked up one of the branches still bearing the berries and plopped the whole thing in her mouth. Manny on the other hand made no move to touch let alone eat any of the berries and Kayka noticed.

"Do you not like my gift Manny?" Kayka asked, amused.

"Well…" Manny began but paused upon getting whacked quite meaningfully in the beefy shoulder by the still chewing Ellie's trunk. Manny cast his mate a most disdainful look at the hit but sighed in defeat in any case and grabbed up a branch that Crash had just been reaching for much to the opossum's chagrin. It was then that he hesitated but after glancing at Kayka who was raising her eyebrows at him Manny thrust the branch into his mouth and began to chew.

"Tasty?" Kayka asked and automatically received three enthusiastic nods and one hesitant one from her companions. Satisfied at this Kayka lied down where she stood and watched as the remainder of the berries were consumed, silently setting herself up to wait patiently for Diego and Sid to return all the while ignoring another suspicious look from Manny.

***

It was a half an hour later when the newly formed couple finally made an appearance, both of their faces glowing with a radiance of happiness that was to be left unmatched. Kayka stood automatically which, consequently, caught the attentions of the rest of the Herd. And, upon feeling the gazes of every Herd member upon them, Diego and Sid automatically stopped and the looks of absolute bliss upon their faces gave way to equal looks of nervousness and fear. Diego, in particular, looked almost ill and quickly sought out Kayka for comfort and was rewarded when she nodded towards him in encouragement. And, upon receiving Kayka's encouragement, Diego then glanced at his now mate who also nodded and Diego finally turned to face his Herd once more, now having the strength to speak.

"Everyone I… well _we _have an announcement to make…" Diego paused and once again glanced at Sid. Sid nodded once more and with that they spoke together.

"We are in love with each other and have decided to become mates." There was deafening silence at this announcement with only the overhead birds chirping to be heard. But then finally Kayka moved forward and paused in front of Diego, bumping foreheads with him.

"Congratulations D," She said softly to him before moving around him to go to Sid, bumping his chest with her head in the same manner as she had done with Diego and was rewarded with a weak smile and a pat on the head from Sid. That done Kayka moved to Sid's side and then turned around to gaze back at the rest of the shell-shocked herd. It was then that there was another awkward silence until Manny moved forward and Diego stiffened, waiting for his oldest friend's judgment. Manny was looking from Diego, to Sid, to Kayka, and then back again with a strangely blank expression on his face but then he spoke and his voice was calm and even warm.

"Is this truly what you guys want?" He asked Diego and Sid. Both nodded automatically. Upon seeing this Manny nodded as well and then quirked a small smile, his eyes as affectionate as they could be as they gazed at Diego and Sid.

"Then congratulations you two; I'm happy for you," Manny said. Relief flitted onto Diego and Sid's faces and as one they smiled back at their oldest friend before they glanced at his mate only for their stomachs to drop upon seeing that Ellie was shaking her head. Manny noticed too for he also moved to look at his mate.

"Ellie?" Manny asked, uncertainly. Ellie stopped shaking her head to eye her mate before she glanced at Sid and Diego who were watching her apprehensively until suddenly Ellie's face broke into the hugest smile of the century.

"I swear to God it's about time you two got together, I was beginning to get annoyed," Ellie declared. Diego, Sid, and Manny's jaws dropped, all of them shocked. Ellie frowned at them all.

"What?"

"Y-you mean that you… noticed?" Manny asked, shell-shocked. Ellie gave him the dirtiest of looks.

"Of course I noticed! What do you take me for? An idiot? Cause that's what you would have to be not to notice those two making goo goo eyes at each other while the other is not looking!" Ellie informed them all, indignantly. Diego glanced at Sid before looking past him at Kayka who was grinning broadly.

"I make goo goo eyes?" Diego mouthed at them.

"I thought it was cute," Kayka replied, her eyes full of mirth at the mortified look upon Diego's face who opened his mouth in obvious means of protesting when he was distracted by Ellie bonking Manny hard upside the head.

"What do you mean 'well…'!? I am not an Idiot Manfred!" Ellie hissed at her mate. Manny was rubbing the spot where she had hit him, his eyes wary now and slightly indignant.

"I never said you were! I just thought you didn't notice…" This earned him another hit on the head and Diego, Sid, and Kayka couldn't help but burst out laughing at Manny's expense. Manny cast them all a very disgusted look indeed before once again trying to cool down his raging mate. The others meanwhile had gotten a hold of themselves and Diego immediately moved his green eyes to the last members of the Herd who have not yet spoken. What he found was Crash and Eddie murmuring darkly to each other while each of them took turns glancing at Diego and Sid. And Diego couldn't help but take this as a bad sign.

"Crash? Eddie?" He asked, his ears flattening as the twins' looked up at him. Crash and Eddie then glanced at each other before nodding and then they moved as one to face Diego and the silent Sid, placing the paws upon their hips as if to look menacingly though to Kayka in particular it just made them look cute.

"Fine." Crash said.

"We have decided to give you two our permission to be Mates," Eddie added.

"However," They both said as one, "If you guys get a lovey dovey in front of us we _will_ prank you into submission." Diego raised an eyebrow at this, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"Is that a threat you two?" He asked.

"No. A promise." They said together. Diego couldn't help laughing.

"Deal," He said before glancing at Sid to see that his mate was smiling back at him, just as happy as he was for they had now been accepted by those they loved most.

***

"Kayka? Can I talk to you?" Sid asked about an hour later, disturbing Kayka from her thoughts. Slowly she opened her eyes to glance at him before casting them to where Diego was animatedly talking to Manny and Ellie.

"Alone?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Was the short and expected reply. Kayka nodded at this and stood up, following Sid away from the camp without hesitance though they did not go far, just far enough not to be overheard.

"I hope you are not going to thank me for, if so, don't waste your breath Sid, I didn't do anything," Kayka said to Sid's back the moment they stopped, her blue eyes studying his form with only mild interest. Sid shook his head however to Kayka's statement and turned to face her, his expression stony.

"Remember that this morning I had wanted to tell you something but we were interrupted by Diego?" He asked her. Kayka cocked her head at him but nodded all the same for she did remember though she didn't think that whatever he had had to say would be of any importance now. After all he had already won the game…

"Well… I had wanted to tell you before we confessed but since we were interrupted I didn't get the chance so… I am just going to say it now." Sid looked nervous now and a length of time of silence stretched before them until Kayka spoke.

"Okay, tell me," She said, non-forcefully but encouragingly. Sid gulped but straightened up to his full height and stared determinedly into Kayka's eyes.

"What I wanted to tell you was that… was that I am willing to share him," He said, his gaze unwavering. Kayka meanwhile froze, utterly and completely taken off-guard for what had to be the first time in a long time.

"What?" She managed to ask through her nearly blinding shock.

"I am willing to share Diego… with you," Sid murmured again, watching Kayka's reaction carefully. Kayka just blinked at him and then blinked again. And then suddenly, at least to Sid, she burst out laughing much like she had done earlier that day when Sid had advised her to confide in Diego. Sid meanwhile looked indignant.

"It's not funny," He grumbled at her. Kayka nodded through her laughter to tell Sid she had heard him but that did not stop the mirthful chuckling. Sid huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, preparing himself to wait in annoyance for her to stop. And finally Kayka did, her eyes moving up to look into Sid's.

"Sharing him huh? Tell me Sid, will you be a part of the package?" She asked, seriously. Sid swallowed, it his turn to be surprised. Slowly his eyes dropped to his feet as he thought for a few seconds before suddenly they snapped back up to stare into Kayka's eyes.

"Yes." He said. Kayka nodded at his answer but did not respond immediately and instead cast her gaze to the heavens where they lingered for a few seconds before she finally looked back at Sid. And then she spoke, softly.

"Thank you Sid for the offer but I must refuse," She said. Sid blinked at her.

"But why?" He asked. Kayka looked sad.

"Because he is yours now Sid and only yours so you shouldn't share him with anybody else, including me," Kayka explained. Sid did not know what to say to that so he did not speak at all and Kayka, noticing this, moved forward to lick him affectionately on his nose before leaving him and going back to her resting place. Sid meanwhile watched her go, confused and strangely unsatisfied.

***

Hours passed quite rapidly after Sid and Kayka's talk and of which Kayka spent the time completely stationary and was quite content to remain so for the rest of the day. Kayka yawned, once again out of boredom rather than weariness, and closed her eyes to the abandoned camp. And abandoned it was considering Diego and Sid had disappeared soon after Sid and Kayka's talk with Manny and Ellie following soon afterwards; both of said couples having yet to return. The twins on the other hand had in fact stayed for awhile in order to 'play' with Kayka, both of them finding amusement in wriggling themselves one by one into Kayka's mouth in order to see how brave the other was by how far they went in.

Kayka of course took their strange game in good graces and patiently held her mouth open for them to play it, seemingly to ignore the strange and quite putrid taste they had left on her tongue. However even Kayka had had her limits and in result of this she had to draw the line when one of them, Crash, had brushed against her uvula and had made her gag so Kayka, in vindictive humor, had closed her mouth on the 'poor' opossum. And, truly, to say the twins' were not impressed would have been quite an understatement. So, in consequence, the twins, once Kayka had released Crash from her mouth, had left her alone in a huff to apparently go exploring the territory around them for one last time.

_Not that I mind,_ Kayka concluded absentmindedly as she came back to the present, _after all they will come back eventually._ And sure enough, merely a half an hour after Kayka had thought this, the twins' were back and apparently they had forgiven her for her 'transgression' for they all but pounced onto her back before they each took a shoulder and jumped off of it so that they could talk to her face to face. And they grinning, evilly.

"They're not back yet," Eddie said mischievously and to which Crash nodded his agreement. Kayka watched them, interested as well as amused.

"Manny and Ellie?" She asked.

"No!" They exclaimed together, "Diego and Sid!"

"Oh." Was all that Kayka said and apparently her indifference to this news had greatly disappointed the twins' considering their tails and ears drooped though in a flash they had perked up again and Eddie spoke.

"What we mean to say is do you think that they are doing 'it'?" He asked, the mischievous look back upon his and his twin's face. Kayka raised an eyebrow at them and apparently the twins' thought Kayka had not understood them for Crash, in demonstration, thrusted his pelvis forward; his meaning clear. And all Kayka could do was burst out laughing which the twins' obviously took as encouragement.

"So you do think they are?" They asked together, eagerly. Kayka stopped to grin down at them, obviously amused.

"I will tell you what… we tigers have _very_ sensitive noses and we can pick certain _smells_ that signify certain activities if you get my drift…"

"You mean… you can tell us if they had been doing 'it'?" Crash asked eagerly and impishly. Kayka nodded and watched as the twins' burst into gales of their own laughter and Kayka couldn't help but grin at their immaturity, resting her head upon her paws to observe them in a more relaxed position.

***

"You can keep glaring at me all you like Manfred but I assure you that I will not burst into flames by your look alone." It was sunset now and Manny and Ellie had finally come back from whatever they had been doing only for Manny to stomp right over to where Kayka had been 'dozing'. "I don't know where they are at either," She added for good measure.

"You're still coming south with us right?" He asked suddenly, seemingly to ignore Kayka's claims of not knowing where Sid and Diego were. Kayka finally opened her eyes upon hearing the question, her expression quite blank.

"Do you really need the answer to that?" She asked calmly, staring deeply into Manny's chocolate-colored eyes. Manny's glare intensified if that were possible and Kayka couldn't help but tilt her head at him. "You are angry," She observed.

"Of course I am! Why won't you come with us?" He asked. Kayka blinked slowly at him.

"Because my role is up and I have no more time," She informed him, mildly. Manny's brow furrowed though he kept up the glare.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kayka tilted her head to the other side now.

"I mean that you guys have no more use of me so I have no more reason to stay," She said. Manny couldn't help but gape at her though he quickly shut his mouth and anger won out against surprise.

"You think that the only reason we asked you to come with us is because we wanted to use you?" He asked her indignantly. Kayka was unmoved.

"Maybe yes, Maybe not; either way it doesn't matter for my decision is final. I will not be accompanying you all to the South," Kayka said quite coldly before adding, "Sorry for wasting your time." And truly, she knew, that Manny was at a loss until he finally spoke.

"So that's your final word?" He asked, curtly.

"It is," She said just as curtly back.

"And you will tell them?" He asked. Kayka did not need to ask who 'them' was.

"I will," She promised. Manny nodded stiffly at her upon hearing her reply and, without another word, turned away from her and moved to where his mate was who was at that moment speaking cheerfully to her brothers. Kayka watched him go and felt regret for what she had just done but knew in the end it was for the best.

***

Fifteen minutes later Sid and Diego had finally arrived back at the camp and, upon seeing Crash and Eddie's eager as well as inquiringly looks, Kayka made a dramatic flaunting of her nose and sniffed quite loudly before a look of utter disgust fell upon her face. The twins' were in an uproar automatically, crying and laughing while pointing at the shell-shocked couple who were gaping at the rather strange welcome. Ellie and Manny seemed surprised as well upon the twins' sudden dissolving into laughing and crying puddles and Ellie moved forward to inquire what the twins' were own about.

"T-They did 'IT'!" Crash and Eddie both cried out through laughter and tears.

"'It'?" Ellie asked, flabbergasted and Kayka couldn't take it anymore; so she joined in on the laughter. And of course this brought all of the attention to her and Diego, realizing that she was the mastermind behind the disturbance, growled his displeasure and pounced on the still giggling Kayka.

"What did you tell them?" He growled down at her. Kayka gave one last laugh before glancing up at him.

"That you two made the big leap," Kayka informed him, meaningfully. And Diego couldn't help but be horrified once he got what she was saying.

"Kayka!" He cried, half in indignation half in embarrassment. And Kayka just burst out laughing again. "It's not funny," He groused at her and Kayka stopped laughing to glance up at him.

"Oh but it is D, it is," She whispered up at him and Diego froze, finally seeming to realize the fact that he was on top of her. Quickly Diego looked up and over his shoulder at Sid in order to scan his expression only to find that Sid was watching them in mild amusement and appeared not at all upset at Diego's current position. Relieved at the fact that Sid wasn't upset Diego still got off of Kayka who automatically stood up, her gaze going to the still laughing twins'.

"Enough guys, I was just joking. They didn't actually do 'it'," Kayka stated. Crash and Eddie stopped laughing at once and turn their faces towards Kayka to show her the looks of disappointment and disgust at her ruining their fun. Kayka just grinned at them before yawning and lying down for, now that the fun was over, she was bored once again. It was then that there was an awkward silence between the whole Herd until finally Manny spoke.

"Well… I guess we should turn in early tonight, after all we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow," Manny stated to them although his accusing and angry eyes were clearly on Kayka. Kayka just smiled serenely back at him but quickly lost it as Diego and Sid moved over to her and laid down with a sense of familiarity, Diego pressing up against her while Sid pressed up against him. Kayka tensed at this though and automatically stood up, which in turn dislodged a surprised Diego, to move away from them, towards where Ellie and Manny had laid down. Everyone watched her move in a mixture of astonishment, sorrow and, depending on whom it was, rejection and also anger. Kayka ignored all the attention she was getting however and reached her goal, lying down quite comfortably near Ellie and closed her eyes with a sense of finality. The detachment was clear; Kayka had just cleanly sliced in half the cord of fate that had bound her to the Herd. And truly all Diego wanted to do was weep. For now he knew; Kayka wouldn't be going south with them.

***

The eerie aura was back in full force that night of the full moon, it encasing the camp of innocent creatures in its deathlike grip. It was time. Kayka stood up, her eyes wandering the camp of her now former companions in an almost desperate attempt to freeze the moment forever. It was no good though for they were already fading before her sight… oh wait that was wrong. It was her that was fading. Kayka chuckled lowly in morbid humor as she moved to where Diego and Sid were sleeping peacefully, her eyes on the sloth. Quickly and gently she used her paw to move Sid's head just enough for her to get a full view of his open mouth. Extending her nails Kayka then unceremoniously dragged a nail across her other paw deep enough for it to bleed. Satisfied upon seeing the crimson liquid bubble up Kayka tipped her paw just so for a couple of drops of blood to land into Sid's mouth. A frown immediately came to Sid's sleeping face then and he closed his mouth before unconsciously swallowing the unexpected 'present'. That done Kayka immediately turned around without even a word of farewell to the sleeping mates, trotting towards the trail that led to the top of the cliff that overlooked the camp. She only had so long…

***

Diego jolted awake with gasp as if he had been under water and had just now reached the surface. Truly he hadn't meant to go to sleep; in fact he had been surprised that he had slept at all. But there was no time for idling about strange occurrences Diego reminded himself. Quickly he looked to where Kayka had been and his heart stopped. Kayka was gone.

"Sid," He whispered to his mate, his tone urgent. Sid however did not even shift in his sleep. "Sid," Diego tried again, this time placing his paw on Sid's shoulder in order to shake it in a desperate attempt to wake him. Sid still did not wake up. Diego let out a cry of frustration and when he saw that even that did not stir the slumbering sloth Diego stood up. He was out of time. And he knew it. "I'm sorry," He whispered to his mate before taking off, his nose in full functioning mode to pickup Kayka's subtle scent. He had to catch her. He just had too.

***

"Kayka!" Diego cried at the top of his lungs in desperation, his breath coming in halting pants as he finally caught up to the female tiger who was walking surprisingly slow towards the path that he knew led to the top of the cliff. Upon hearing her name Kayka automatically turned around to look at him, her eyes blank.

"Diego… You're supposed to be sleeping," Kayka whispered, though her tone was not surprised. Diego gulped, his throat dry and his heart fluttering in horror as he came to a stop in front of her. The detachment in Kayka's eyes had reached their peak.

"I…" He began but was interrupted by Kayka who seemed to be thinking to herself and completely ignoring him.

"But I suppose it is possible… after all my power is fading…" She murmured.

"Kayka!" Diego cried out in order to get the female's tiger attention again. Kayka glanced up at him.

"Go back to sleep Diego," She told him, dismissively. Diego became angry.

"No! Not until you agree to go back with me," He hissed at her. Kayka shook her head.

"I can't, my time is up. Go back to sleep Diego," She told him again, still dismissive. It was Diego's turn to shake his head.

"No! At least tell me why Kayka! You owe me that much," Diego yelled at her. Kayka automatically bristled and her eyes turned cold; icy.

"I owe you nothing Diego, nothing," She hissed at him, her tone soft and dangerous while her eyes pierced through his very being. They were cruel again; murderous, just like the day in which Kayka had drove away the wolves without lifting a paw. And Diego couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed over him and his heart nearly stopped from fright. Kayka watched the effect she was having on him with no particular satisfaction and quickly relaxed, after all her reaction was uncalled for and Diego _did_ deserve some answers... "But I did promise Sid… fine I will give you one," Kayka stated. Diego had to shake himself to recover, his eyes now watching Kayka warily. It would not do to anger her again. He had forgotten in his desperation.

"One what?" He asked hoarsely, hoping that his question would not set her off again. Kayka sighed, looking extremely tired at that moment.

"You have too many questions for me and I have too little time so I will give you one completely honest answer and as a bonus if you pick wisely and find the right question you will have the answer to all of your questions," Kayka explained to him, seriously. Diego nodded, speechless. How on earth would he know what question to ask her? Minutes passed as he thought silently to himself, his eyes boring into Kayka's blue ones that gave nothing away. Finally he shook his head and lowered his eyes, his resignation clear. He couldn't come up with such a question. Kayka sighed at Diego's forlorn expression, her own practically matching his.

"Think hard Diego, this question is a question you have been wanting to ask me ever since that first night," Kayka offered him. Diego just shook his head again, his mind blank. Slowly he glanced back up at her to see disappointment as clear as day in her eyes as she shifted, her body language withdrawing from him. Diego felt his heart chill. Kayka was about to leave, he just knew it.

"Wait," He cried out alarmed. Kayka paused, her eyes scanning his.

"Diego, I can't stay. Hurry and ask your question, please," Kayka prompted him, her tone urgent.

"But… I don't know what to ask… please, give me a hint!" Diego was desperate.

"I can't… I've already said too much," Kayka whispered. Diego squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again.

"Please," He whispered again just as he watched the dim moonlight flash across Kayka's blue eyes… Diego paused, shock flooding his system. Something had clicked and he almost jerked back from the revelation. He knew the question.

"Diego?" Kayka asked, her expression worried when Diego did nothing but gape at her. Diego gulped; his throat dry. He only had one chance and truly he hoped with all of his being that he was right…

"Kayka… why are your eyes blue?" He whispered the fateful question and watched as Kayka broke before his eyes, her own full of sorrow and vulnerability to point where it scared Diego for now he knew that even Kayka could be destroyed as long as you knew how. Kayka meanwhile slowly closed her eyes as if to ward off the question but then she opened them again to look at Diego. And truly she did not want to answer. But she had promised…

"Because they never got the chance to change," Kayka answered him softly, watching at the inevitable horror that was crossing Diego's expression as the full meaning of Kayka's answer hit him. For something else had clicked within his mind; like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle that was Kayka.

"K-Kayka… I asked you once if you feared anything and you said that you were scared of dying but not anymore…" He couldn't finish his sentence as Kayka laughed humorlessly.

"You can't fear something that had already come to past Diego," She said. Diego was shaking his head now at Kayka's statement, his breathing coming in ragged breaths. He was practically hyperventilating. Everything was falling into place within his mind but God he wished he could deny it. It couldn't be real. There was no way it could be real.

"You said... you said before I confessed to Sid that 'our pack', _'our _pack' would be proud of me… " Diego whispered as he backed away from Kayka, his horror raising. _It_ was coming, coming to the surface. That thing that he had forced himself to forget. And Diego couldn't stop it. Kayka just nodded her head, her eyes going blank and oddly glowing in the moonlight. And Diego shook his head again in a last desperate attempt of denial. For that fatal, bloody night was back. Flashes of corpses that were mainly of his brethren and a few tamed wolves came unbidden to his mind's eye but it was the torn up body of one lone kitten that he remembered all too clearly. The surface was broken through.

_Diego began wiping the disrespectful snow off of the kitten's torn up body trying but failing to remember the kitten's name and who was his or her parents. And suddenly the kitten shifted, ever so slightly, and slowly opened its eyes to look up at Diego._

_And Diego could do nothing but gasp again as blue, unnatural blue, eyes stared up at him with such blankness, such __**detachment**__ from this world that Diego had to sob. A name finally came to his mind and he opened mouth to voice it before this kitten left this world… _

"Kara. Kara. Kara. Kara!" Diego cried her name to the heavens, dry sobs wracking his very being as he stared at the kitten before him with her too-big blue eyes, a small roguish grin, and that little adorable pink nose. Kayka just stared back at him, her eyes flashing with recognition of that name.

"You remember me now, Brother?" Kayka asked, calmly.

"Kara, Kara, Kara," Diego continued saying _her_ name like a mantra, barely hearing what his sister had said. Kayka sighed and shook her head before glancing up at the moon to see that it was nearing the middle of the sky now. It would soon be midnight.

"Brother I must go," Kayka whispered to him. That seemed to snap Diego out of his shock.

"No!" He cried. "I just got you back! You can't leave me! Not again! Kara!" And then he was on her, licking every spot of her face he could reach. Kayka allowed this for a few seconds before she got fed up.

"Diego!" She snapped. Diego backed off automatically, his eyes pathetic and sad now as he watched Kayka in a new light.

"Kara…" He whispered. Kayka was observing him now, her blue eyes blank and maybe even a little bitter.

"You forgot me," Kayka said suddenly. Truly what she said wasn't accusatory in nature though Diego did detect an edge to her statement despite her relaxed posture and still blank eyes. Diego gulped.

"I know," He whispered.

"Why?" It was mild question as if Kayka really did not care if he answered. Even so, despite his sister not really demanding a response out of him, Diego felt obliged to answer.

"Because I couldn't stand the guilt so I forced you out of my memory," He whispered, ashamed. Kayka blinked slowly at him.

"Guilt? For what?" Again it was a mild question and again Diego felt obliged to answer it.

"For letting you die," Diego said his pitch so low that Kayka barely heard it. Kayka just tilted her head at him and laughed; a haunting laugh that Diego couldn't help but flinch away from.

"Kara," He whispered his sister's name again. Kayka quieted almost automatically after hearing her true name, her eyes glowing with morbid humor.

"You may be at fault of many things in your past and maybe many things in your future but… but Diego my death you cannot claim," Kayka told him. Diego had to swallow an annoyingly persistent lump in his throat to be able to speak again.

"Then whose fault was it?" He asked almost gruffly.

"Mine and mine alone," Kayka responded automatically, her voice almost airy like they were talking about the weather and not about her rather terrible demise. Diego couldn't help but gape at her.

"What?" He demanded. Kayka raised a furry brow at him.

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" Diego whispered impatient before he crumpled, his eyes looking pleadingly at Kayka.

"Kara I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He began but was quickly interrupted.

"-Never mind that now brother, I need you to understand you had no hand in my death… in fact you almost saved it had not been for my own foolishness," Kayka whispered to him. Diego was gaping again, unable to speak so Kayka continued. "After all you had hidden me in that ditch after those humans attacked and if I had stayed there I probably would have lived."

"T-then why? Why didn't you stay put?" Diego asked, his newly found voice heavy with sorrow. Kayka stared sadly back at him.

"I was afraid, not for myself but for you and I had to see with my own eyes that you had not been harmed," She murmured. Diego took an intake of breath at his sister's confession and moved forward again, pressing his cheek against Kayka.

"I should have stayed with you, I should have protected you," He whispered into her ear. Kayka sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek against his.

"You had an obligation to our pack, to our Father. I understood that," She told him. Diego jerked back enough to look angrily into his sister's eyes, his own fierce.

"Fuck my obligations! You were the most important thing to me! Not Father, not our pack! You! And I should have stayed with you… I should have… I should have died instead…" Diego couldn't go on for his voice broke then and he quickly dropped his eyes to the white snow as Kayka watched him sadly but finally Diego regained himself enough to look up at her again.

"I'm so sorry Kara, so very sorry," He said forlornly. Kayka opened her mouth again as if to argue but then she closed it and sighed, moving forward in order to claim her turn at pressing her cheek against her brother's.

"I forgive you," She said. Diego gasped.

"What?"

"I forgive you my Brother so now you have no reason to forget me again," Kayka informed him. Diego dry sobbed again.

"Of course Kara, I will never forget you ever again," Diego promised her. Kayka chuckled, obviously satisfied as she backed up.

"I'm so glad Diego but… but it is only 'Kara' you will remember and not 'Kayka'," Kayka said. Diego did not understand.

"What?" He asked. Kayka was smiling so sweetly at him that he thought his heart would break.

"Even though I did not tell you myself about my circumstances you still guessed the truth and because of this _They_ won't be happy but don't worry Brother for the worse _They_ will do is make you forget 'Kayka'," Kayka told him. Diego was still confused.

"Who are '_They_'?" He asked. Kayka just shook her head.

"I cannot tell you for I will not risk you being harmed Diego," She said.

"What do you mean!? Who are '_They_'!? Kara!?" Diego cried at her. Kayka just shook her head again sadly and Diego knew without a doubt that he would not get it out of her. So instead he made a promise to her.

"I don't care what you say Kara I will not forget you, I will not forget 'Kayka'. They, whoever they are, can't make me," Diego said, confidence brimming from every aspect of his being. Something flickered in Kayka's blue eyes and her smile widened.

"Okay Diego," She said with no real conviction in her voice and Diego knew she was just humoring him.

"I won't," He grumbled stubbornly. Kayka just chuckled, amused.

"Okay," She said again as her ear flicked backwards as if listening for something. And apparently she heard whatever that something was for she frowned and then sighed.

"Diego I truly need to go now, I have lingered longer then I should have," She stated. A jolt of fear and pain threatened to stop his heart for what had to be the third time that day and Diego cried out.

"No!" He cried. Kayka's eyes narrowed automatically to his cry but there was not real passion in her nonverbal rebuke.

"You forgot Diego that this world is cruel and there is only the inevitable, you cannot fight against it so don't try," She said, echoing the words she tried to warn him with a day ago. And now, only now did Diego know the true meaning of her warning. _Don't get too attached to me because I can't stay…_

"Kara…" Kayka's eyes softened.

"I will miss you."

"Me too." He said finally in acceptance before he moved forward to press his cheek up against Kayka's for the last time, his eyes stinging as he closed them. Kayka allowed this closeness for only a few seconds before she withdrew, her eyes shining.

"Go back now then Diego. To your mate, to your family and know this; once you turn from me do not look back until you reach the campsite."

"Why?"

"Just do it," She said, playfully exasperated. Diego did not argue with her but spent his last few seconds staring insistently at his sister as if to drink in every detail of her he could muster.

"I won't forget," He whispered for the last time at her. Kayka just inclined her head at him and chuckled.

"Farewell my Brother," Kayka said, smiling, "I am glad that I could tell you that this time," She added. Diego's eyes stung at her words and he quickly shut them before he turned away from her and began to run, pounding fast and hard on the snow for he was desperate in his despair to run away far from his sister. And Kayka watched him go until he was out of sight, her eyes sad.

"I hope you're happy now you nasty little Spy," Kayka stated almost airily to the moon before she too turned around, her eyes that sparkled with stubborn unshed tears set themselves onto the trail before her and without hesitance she charged forward with a passion for now she was ready to face what was to come.

***

Diego arrived at his 'Herd's' campsite while panting and dry-sobbing, collapsing in an ungraceful heap next to Sid.

"G-God Kara…Kara!" He cried and was startled when furry arms winded their way around his neck. It was obvious. Sid was finally awake. Or… at least… half-awake if Sid's half-lidded eyes staring blearily up at Diego were any indication.

"Don't worry Diego I bet she just went hunting," Sid said sleepily, his voice slurring as if drunk.

"What?" Diego asked, trying hard to keep his voice steady though he knew he was failing terribly.

"Kayka. She will be back tomorrow so don't worry okay?" Sid said before he snuggled closer to Diego. Diego just nodded, sniffing.

"Yeah, you're right Sid. She will be back tomorrow," He whispered despite his voice cracking. Sid nodded in agreement and sighed comfortably as if he was going back to sleep but to Diego's surprise he spoke again.

"You know… I told Kayka I would share you with her," He confessed. Diego did not really seem remotely interested in this confession though because of his misery but he contributed anyway.

"Yeah? What did she say?" He asked.

"She was shocked at first and then she just laughed at me but when she finally spoke she had asked me if I was a part of the package," Sid whispered as he shifted slightly.

"Oh?"

"I said 'Yes'." Diego let out a tiny sob that had nothing to do with their conversation.

"Wow Sid, I didn't know your respect for her ran that deep," Diego said with a bitter, sad chuckle as his voice shook.

"Mmmm, not 'respect' Diego, 'like'. Don't you remember that those two are different?"

"Yeah… yeah Sid I remember," Diego humored him. Sid made a clicking noise that obviously meant 'you better remember' before he continued.

"After I said that though she had strangely refused and when I asked why she had said 'because he is yours now Sid and only yours so you shouldn't share him with anybody else, including me'," Sid finished.

"Surprising," Diego muttered, choking back another sob.

"Mmmm I thought so too but then again Kayka is unpredictable isn't she?"

"Yeah she was," Diego said, his voice cracking again. Sid was silent for a moment before he peered up at his mate, his expression now concerned through his fog of half-consciousness.

"Diego are you okay?" He asked. Diego wanted to say 'no' so badly that it hurt but he couldn't do that to Sid. He couldn't make his mate worry.

"Yeah Sid I'm fine… just a little tired," Diego lied. Whether Sid believed him or not Diego will never know but Sid seemed to decide to let it go for he snuggled even closer to Diego and spoke.

"Okay, I will let you sleep then," Sid murmured.

"Thanks," Diego said, his eyes that were staring into space burning. A contented noise came from Sid then before Diego felt deep breathing at his side. Sid had fallen asleep again. This in turn left Diego alone to his suffocating misery. Diego let out another dry sob, this time not holding back since Sid was asleep again. It will be a long night he knew; with no hope of sleep in sight.

"K-Kara… K-Kayka…" Diego whispered into the still air before he squeezed his eyes shut in despair. _Never forget…_

**Yes! Another chapter done and one more, the epilogue, to go! Yay. Okay so this chapter was extremely dramatic, wasn't it? Well sorry about that but I do hope you enjoyed it anyway and won't judge me too harshly for it! Also if you have any questions for me I will gladly answer them for you but be warned: if the answer to your question comes up in the next chapter I will **_**not**_** answer you and merely ask for you to wait. You have been warned! And on a brighter note did any of you recognize my shout-out to the TV series House? If not that's okay too. Whelp in any case I am once again thanking you all for your patience and also for your reviews! One more to go and I will have 50! Yay! And one last thing: next chapter there will be a special guest star! Can anyone guess who? You get a *cookie* if you guess it first and I, being very nice, shall give you a hint: They were in the first movie! Well that's it for this chapter; see you on the next and last one! **


	7. Epilogue: Day Seven

Summary: Diego meets a female tiger one day while he hunts, a female tiger that seems determined to make Diego fall for a certain Sloth…

Warnings: OCCness, Slash, Swearing, Violence

Parings: Diego/OC, Diego/Sid, some Ellie/Manny

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age or any of its characters but I do own Kayka.

Day Seven

Diego blinked that morning, suddenly, in realization that he was in fact awake and had been, quite blankly, staring off into the lightening darkness. And, upon this realization, disorientation struck him for though he knew deep down that he had somehow miraculously fallen asleep at one point last night he had no recollection of it and, had he not known that it would have been impossible for the hours to creep so quickly past him, Diego would have outright claimed that he had not fallen asleep at all. Diego blinked again and then shifted only to startle when something shifted with him. And truly Diego felt ashamed for his self-betraying pounding heart and before he could help it he had quite quickly looked to side of him only to be relieved to see that it was Sid.

And truly in a way he shouldn't have been surprised that it was Sid considering Sid _was_ his mate now… it was just that he wasn't used to the whole clinging thing yet. Diego sighed, feeling quite ridiculous really, and decided to better spend his time observing the sleeping face of Sid. And truly the most deepest affection for his mate could not justify him lying by saying that Sid's sleeping face was a picture of beauty. In fact it was quite hideous what with his mouth wide open for the world to see his front buck teeth and the uneven rest as well as the small detail that drool was dribbling quite unceremoniously down the corner of it. There was also his nose that, while quite large in itself, was not particularly unappealing the snot running quite freely from both nostrils would turn away any sane creature. Couple that with the wrinkled skin of Sid's forehead as if he needed to concentrate quite hard to sleep as well as the ear-shattering snores and you found yourself with the complete picture of the most unattractive sleeping face of the century.

And Diego did not care in the least for it was _Sid's_ sleeping face, the sleeping face of the one he loved most and he couldn't help but gaze lovingly down at him. And gazed he did, for an incomprehensible amount of time, until finally inspiration took hold and he leaned forward far enough to begin affectionately licking every part of that hideous face; not even flinching when his tongue came into contact with the still running snot. Sid was stirring now due to Diego's licking and for a second Diego paused, hesitant to continue, but once again thought himself ridiculous and continued on even when Sid opened his eyes blearily.

"Diego?" He asked. This time Diego did stop, though only to respond to his mate.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be? Manny?" He asked, teasingly indignant. Sid chuckled.

"I always thought Manny wanted to give me a morning kiss," Sid stated. Diego choked, disgusted and couldn't speak as Sid sat up to look around their surroundings.

"It looks like everyone else is still asleep," He murmured in an offhand statement as Diego shook off his disgust and glanced around as well. Diego frowned, something suddenly brushing against his subconscious but it was gone before he could grasp at it.

"Yeah… everyone…" His frown deepened and Sid noticed.

"Diego?" He asked. Diego glanced at him before casting his gaze back around the campsite until they landed on a spot just a little a ways from where Ellie was lying.

"What Sid?" He finally asked after all but glaring at that barren spot, wondering why it was so significant to his subconscious. Sid was also frowning now, his eyes flicking from Diego to the spot where Diego was so heatedly glaring at and then back again.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Diego did not answer at first, his ears flicking backwards and forward for he had thought that he had heard something. Faded, echoing, laughter. Diego swallowed, blinking, and nearly jolted when flashes of blue and gold crossed his vision before they were gone. Why was he seeing and hearing these things? What was his subconscious trying to tell him?

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure?" Sid was definitely worried now, frowning at his mate. This time Diego didn't even spare Sid a glance for just at that moment something or rather _someone _whispered a faded, quiet word into his ear. _Diego_. Diego shuddered as something clicked in his mind and almost automatically, as well as quite unconsciously, Diego glanced up and fixed his gaze upon the nearly invisible full moon.

"_I thought you liked the moon; you stare at it enough."_

"_The moon is too cruel to be liked by even the sickest of creatures once they realize what the moon truly represents."_

Diego's eyes stung as he gave the faceless orb a melancholic smile. He still didn't know what she had meant by that statement… his Sister…. His flesh and blood… his _Kara…_ Diego jumped up suddenly, startling the already anxious Sid.

"Sid! Do you know who Kayka is?" Diego asked, urgently. A flash of recognition passed through Sid's eyes but then it was gone, replaced by a look of blank bewilderment.

"No… who is Kayka?" He asked. Diego slumped automatically at Sid's words, his eyes going cold in disappointment.

"Never mind," He whispered. So when Kara had said that he would forget she wasn't kidding… but she hadn't mentioned the fact that the rest of the Herd would forget her as well… had she not known? It was quite possible, maybe _They_ whoever _They_ are just decided to erase all of their memories of 'Kayka' so that they wouldn't help Diego remember…

"Sid… did I ever tell you that I had a sister?" Diego asked, his eyes downcast. Sid blinked, startled. _**Had**__ a sister?_ He wondered.

"No, you didn't," He finally whispered, watching his mate closely. Diego looked so… sad.

"Yeah, I suppose I wouldn't have… would you like to know about her?" Diego glanced up at Sid, their eyes meeting and locking.

"Yeah, tell me about her," Sid said back, knowing that whatever Diego was about to tell him it would be important. Diego nodded, needing no more prompting, and thus began his story.

"It was a harsh winter, the winter that she was born in, to the point where it was near impossible to find food and truly none of the females should have been pregnant but one did become pregnant and my Father, my foolish, cruel Father, impregnated my Mother out of pure jealously of the other couple. Needless to say my Mother wasn't the strongest of the pack and I feared for her health, a fear of which it turned out to be justified. For, the night she went into labor, mere hours after the other female, Annice, had given birth; she … My Mother… she died giving birth to three stillborn males and one runt of a female," Diego paused there for a second, a lump lodging itself into his throat, and only after Sid had begun caressing his right ear did Diego find the strength to begin speaking again.

"Annice had also lost several of her kittens and thus was able to feed my little sister though even then I thought she was going to die for she was so… _small_. But she was fighter… even then she was a fighter. I named her Kara after that first night, 'Kara' for 'Beloved', my Mother's beloved daughter. And I loved her but… My Father, that terrible tiger, _hated_ Kara for what had happened to my Mother as if it were Kara's fault and not his for impregnating my Mother despite how weak she was. He rejected her, scorned her even and when Kara was old enough to have some awareness of what was going on around her she seemed to notice his contempt for she asked me once if it was her fault that her Mother was dead and of course I told her it wasn't but… I don't think she believed me." Diego squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head before opening them again to see that the rest of the Herd was awake now and all of them were watching him intently, listening to his story. Diego continued.

"It was then, when she was about six weeks old, that Kara developed a new habit; a new obsession. For, one day, she brought to me the carcass of a little bird that she had presumably killed herself and of which she was highly smug about. And I, knowing that she needed as much praise as possible from the only family member who cared for her, did just that; praised her until her adorable, little face was lit up like the sun… and truly I couldn't help but see how beautiful she was that day with her little blue eyes sparkling and I felt proud of the fact that I could bring such light to her eyes when all my Father could do was shroud them in darkness. But my pride for being the source of happiness for my little sister was short lived for the day after that she brought me another carcass, this time a mouse. To say I was shocked and worried would have been an understatement but Kara was expecting my praise, so I gave it to her. Again, and again, and again." Sid had stopped stroking his ear now, his face stony but Diego ignored this; too wrapped up in his story to even notice Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie moving closer to where he and Sid were.

"I couldn't understand it; Kara's sudden obsession with death and killing. I mean she couldn't only be killing just to receive my praise for I praised her on everything and anything no matter how small. So then, why? Why was she so inclined to take the lives of so many? Well… I couldn't come up with the answers to my questions on my own so one day I followed her and watched as she jumped quite fearlessly into what had to be a freezing cold river in order to catch a fish. And catch one she did for only moments after she had jumped in Kara had resurfaced with a wriggling fish clutched triumphantly in her teeth. She then, as I watched her, got out of the river and plopped the fish down in front of her before she placed a paw upon the fish's body and _pressed_ it into the snow. And then… as she sat there and watched it die with the most peculiar look upon her face Kara said one word, one word that shattered my heart into a thousand pieces. 'Mommy'." Diego chocked then and Sid had to hug him in order to comfort him.

"She said 'Mommy'?" Sid asked. Diego swallowed and nodded, his heart hurting.

"Yeah, it seemed that in her little, immature mind Kara thought that if she killed another creature she would somehow be connected to the afterworld and thus be closer to her Mother," Diego choked again and began to dry sob as Sid hugged him closer while Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie gathered around them but made no movement to touch either Diego or Sid.

"Did you confront her?" Sid asked after Diego stopped sobbing and shook his head as he moved out of Sid's embrace to be able to look at him.

"No, I couldn't. It was too painful. But I did stop her for when she had brought the fish to me and I had finished praising her for it I then sat her down and told her that even though I am proud of her for being able to hunt at such a young age she shouldn't be killing so many on such a regular basis and that she should stop now. Kara of course was crestfallen at my words but she did obey them and never again did she bring me another carcass… though I really don't know if she stopped killing… but I guess she did for after that month of nothing but death and killing Kara seemed to become more integrated into the pack for she began playing more with the other kittens and I noticed that she quickly became popular after all she was a most optimistic and lovable kitten when she wasn't thinking about her Mother…" Diego smiled at that, so sadly sweet that Sid had to begin rubbing his ear again. Diego leaned into the touch and glanced at Sid appreciatively before continuing.

"Well three weeks passed after the end of her explorative hunting spree and Kara was quickly approaching three months of life which is about the time her eyes would have changed color. And she was so looking forward to it too... because she said that she loved my green eyes and that she wanted them too. " Diego smiled again this time in remembrance of his little Kara running to the river near where the Pack had camped out for the winter and spring in order to use the water as a mirror to see if her eyes had changed color. She had been so eager that she had gone everyday… It had become her new obsession…

"What happened next?" Sid suddenly asked, breaking Diego from his happy memories. Diego's face fell, his eyes darkening into melancholic shadows for what came next was the worst part of all.

"That night came," He spat; unable to control his hatred. "That bloody, terrible night when the humans attacked us. Kara was sleeping next to me as always and once I had awoken and figured out what the hell was going on I had grabbed her up by the scruff of her neck and had ran with her to a nearby ditch where I hid her before I returned to help my brethren with the battle… I had told her to stay put but Kara…" Diego was sobbing again at this point but even through his already overwhelming sadness he continued to speak for he had to say it; he had to tell the ending to his story.

"…My foolish little Kara… she… she… she left the ditch in order to find _me_, in fear for _my_ life…God…if only I had stayed with her, fought by her… then… then…it was a boy, a boy barely out of his years of adolescence… I guess he wanted to prove himself by… by killing a tiger… but he was a coward… a coward! He… He… I couldn't save her…" Diego couldn't speak anymore; the sobbing was too great now to the point where he barely noticed the overwhelming physical contact he was receiving at that moment. For not only was Sid embracing his neck tightly again, Ellie and Manny had each wrapped their trunks around his middle and the twins both were hugging his back legs; all of them desperate to comfort Diego. And then Diego gasped, suddenly, upon realizing he was in the embrace of his entire Herd and as the sobs resided momentarily he deliriously began speaking again, his voice raspy and almost broken sounding.

"I…I chased him away, that boy… bit into him. Marked him for what he did…He was crying...so pathetic… I wanted so badly to kill him… To _slaughter _him… but… but…" Sid was sobbing too now, his arms tightening even further around Diego's neck.

"Diego, stop! Please stop!" He cried, begging in desperation, but Diego did not hear him, to lost to be found until the end. He voice was so soft now, so soft that it hurt the ears of everyone that heard it.

"But I couldn't leave her… not again. She was so… ruined. There was blood everywhere… so red… so vibrant. Snow was falling, already trying to cover her body up in a… almost _protective_ blanket… but I didn't allow it… I couldn't let it cover my little one up. She was still alive… my little Kara was still alive… but I knew and she knew that her time, no matter how little she had had, was up. And yet, even though she was dying she… she smiled up at me with her eyes… her little blue eyes that will never change color; that will never become green like mine, like she had always wanted… she smiled because even though she was to die she was _happy_ for… I was alive and uninjured. Me. She was happy for me. For _me_." Diego shook his head and closed his eyes once more, this time because he never wanted to open them again. "I couldn't save her, even though she smiled for me."

***

An agonizing silence followed the ending to Diego's tale, everyone unable to think of what to say to Diego or each other. So they just continued to hug him as if afraid that if even one of them let go Diego would be gone; picked up by the wind. However the world must begin moving again and it was Sid, always Sid, who forced it to do so.

"Diego…" It was a whisper; a soft, sweet whisper of sympathetic and loving tones. "I'm sorry; I'm so, so sorry Diego." It was such a short sentence but it was enough; Diego could open his eyes again.

"Thank you Sid," Diego whispered, his eyes gazing into the distance as Sid nearly flinched at the broken and guilt-ridden tone of Diego's voice.

"She wanted you to be happy Diego, you need to forgive yourself," Sid whispered in response to Diego's broken and guilty tone, withdrawing as far as he could and still have his arms wrapped around Diego's neck so that he could look at him. And Diego had to smile at Sid's words, eyeing Sid lovingly though Sid still saw a haunted look within them.

"I am happy, I am Sid," He whispered affectionately to his mate who automatically leaned forward to kiss Diego on his nose which of course brought out quite revolted reactions from the twins.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" They both yelled at the mates as they finally released Diego's back legs. And the rest of the Herd could do nothing but laugh and laugh, completely disrupting the tense atmosphere of the campsite.

"Well shall we get going?" Manny finally asked after the laughter subsided, his eyes on Diego to tell all that despite the fact his question could be interpreted as asking everyone in reality he was only asking Diego. And Diego smiled up at his friend, placing a paw upon Manny's sturdy and thick front leg.

"Yeah, let's get going," Diego murmured. Manny nodded and, in rare display of affection, ran his trunk over the top of Diego's head in what could be described as 'petting' him before he moved off, Ellie following him shortly after giving Diego her own pat on the head. The twins were next to run off, each giving Diego their own signs of affection in the form of smiles, which Diego responded to in kind. And then it was only Sid and Diego, who both turned their heads simultaneously to look back at each other.

"Are you okay Diego?" Sid asked. Diego nodded, feeling quite light-hearted at moment. After all, carrying the burden of Kara's death alone was now lifted.

"Yeah, I'm fine… let's get going." It was Sid's turn to nod as he finally released Diego to stand up and began waddling away, Diego watching him go. Diego then stood up as well but only took a few steps before he paused suddenly; standing upon the spot where his sister had been not twelve hours ago. But that was not the reason behind him pausing; no it was the subtle scent that wafted its way into Diego's nose.

"Sid!" Diego called stopping not only Sid but the rest of the herd who all turned to look back at him. Diego, noticing this and wanting to talk to Sid alone, nodded his head for Manny to continue on and that they would catch up. Manny of course took the hint, turning away to begin moving again with Ellie and the twins following him. Sid on the other hand waddled back to Diego, his eyes curious.

"What is it Diego?" He asked. Diego just smiled at him and raised one clawed finger to tell Sid to wait before adverting his eyes to the snow beneath his paws. He then, not even hesitating, began dig and ignored Sid's continuing question until he found his goal. Grinning happily to himself Diego then stuck his muzzle into the hole he had created and grabbed up his prize before presenting to a shocked Sid who automatically as well as unconsciously took it.

"Diego…" Sid whispered, a small smile coming to his face as he stared down at the gift; a dandelion. And then, suddenly, a look of blank shock replaced the soft smile on Sid's face as he stared blinkingly down at the dandelion and Diego of course, noticed.

"Sid, are you okay?" Diego asked, genuinely concerned and maybe a little eager. Sid blinked at Diego's question and glanced up at him just as Sid brought the dandelion close enough to cradle to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine… it's just the dandelion reminded me of…something," Sid murmured, a misty smile coming to his face. Diego felt his heart pound.

"What did it remind you of?" Diego asked, not even bothering to hide his eagerness now. He was disappointed however when Sid's misty smile turned to a sweet but blank one and he shook his head.

"Never mind," Sid whispered, "But thank you for the dandelion," he added before leaning forward and kissing the very disgruntled Diego on the forehead. He then, without another word to his mate, turned away and began waddling forward again after the rest of the herd. Diego on the other hand hanged back for a few more seconds, watching his mate go with still a bit of huffiness for not telling him what he had been reminded of but then Diego gave it up and shrugged it off. Sid will tell him eventually after all and with that in mind Diego began walking after his mate but suddenly paused again for just at that moment the sun peeked over the horizon and Diego couldn't help but smile as he watched the sun rise. _You know Kara… I think watching sun rise makes me happy too… _He thought just as Sid called for him over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Diego called back and, with one last look at the rising sun, he turned his gaze forward and broke into a run, speeding joyfully after his mate and Herd.

***

"Diego…" It was soft, sad whisper; coming from the lips of one who was no longer supposed to be there. Kayka lay perched, silently, at the edge of the cliff; peeking over it to watch as Diego and his herd set off for the South. A journey of which Kayka longed to join in with from the very depths of her soul. Kayka smiled then, amused at her own folly after all she was realist now, no longer an idealist. She just had to remember that sometimes. Suddenly Kayka's ears flicked backwards and she had to grin as she stood up and, taking one last lingering look at her brother and the herd's retreating figures, turned around to face a Tiger that she knew well.

"I knew it would be you to come and fetch me when I didn't show up…" Kayka said, grinning at the Tiger who was glaring quite viciously at her. "You're angry… Soto," She observed calmly. Soto, the tiger addressed, literally looked ready to blow an aneurysm.

"Of course I am angry; you stupid, arrogant, little kitten!" He hissed at her. Kayka raised an eyebrow at him.

"Goodness, don't sweet talk me," She said dryly. Apparently Soto did not hear her for he continued in his rant that Kayka guessed he had been working on for some days now.

"Do you know what the hell you've done!? You broke all of the rules-"

"-Not all of them-"

"-Basically all of them! First you go and meet up with him-"

"-_Diego_ has a name you know-"

"-And then you kill not one, but _three_ living creatures-"

"-but one was a fish!" Kayka protested, amused, only to earn another deadly glare.

"That you _ate_! You're lucky that that unstable body of yours only made you delusional rather than completely shut down on you!"

"Well I did throw it up…" Soto wasn't listening again.

"Then of course you go and use illusions _right_ in front several individuals including your _stupid_ brother-,"

"-Ahhh but special effects are always nice,"

"-_Then_ you use your miracle on a bush! A bush!" Kayka snorted.

"That wasn't a rule broken."

"It was a bush!"

"Yes, but a very lovely bush that now has very lovely berries to it!" Soto just shook his head disgusted and then continued on.

"And of course you then proceeded to tell your brother _everything_-"

"-He guessed it-"

"-After you all but gave him the conclusion-"

"-True-"

"-And then you exceed the time limit!-"

"-Well I couldn't leave because Diego kept me talking." Soto rolled his eyes.

"And of course you _couldn't_ just ditch your brother," He said sarcastically to which Kayka responded with mock horror.

"Ditch my brother?! I could _never_!" Soto just growled at her.

"Hell the only thing you _didn't_ do was leave the designated area," Soto finished, spitting at her. Kayka just continued to grin, slyly.

"Ahhh, but that's only cause I was able to convince good old Manny to postpone their little trip just in time otherwise I would have broken that rule too," Kayka stated quite cheerfully. Soto sighed.

"You're incorrigible," Soto said in exasperation. Kayka snickered. "Insane too," Soto added, annoyed at Kayka's obvious disregard of what he was saying. Kayka laughed this time.

"Ahhh, but insanity is so much fun! You should try it sometime!" Kayka informed him. Soto sighed grumpily.

"You really don't get it do you?" He asked her. Kayka lost her humor almost automatically and then studied him thoughtfully before answering.

"On the contrary my good friend I get it maybe a little too well," Kayka answered her face and tone serious.

"Then you know what you gave up?"

"Yes, reincarnation."

"Exactly! You could have been reincarnated! You could have had a true living, breathing body able to give him _kittens_ if you truly desired it! You could have had it all… and now you ruined your chance," Soto hissed at her. Kayka shook her head, her eyes now irritated.

"Reincarnation, reincarnation, reincarnation! Is that all you can think about?! Even if I hadn't done what I did and was reincarnated it would have at least been a hundred years from now! A hundred years Soto! By then Diego would be dead…" Kayka sighed and shook her head again, "It doesn't matter anyway, my future with my brother was shattered the moment that human boy slaughtered me and allowed my blood to splatter the virginal snow," Kayka murmured. Soto jerked back as if Kayka had struck him, his eyes examining every detail of her being with such scrutiny as if for the first time. He did not like what he saw.

"I take it back. You're not insane and that is what is so damn scary," Soto whispered. Kayka tilted her head at him.

"Tell me Soto, what do you see when you look at me? _They_ saw a pawn, Diego saw a female tiger to mate and then a sister, Sid saw a rival and then an ally, Manny and Ellie saw a newcomer and then a friend, and the twins saw a playmate. What do you see?" Kayka asked. Soto couldn't lie to those eyes.

"A monster," Soto answered. Kayka nodded in acknowledgement, startling Soto with a chuckle.

"Maybe that is what I wanted all along…" She murmured thoughtfully, her eyes fading out as she mused to herself. Soto watched her, his form stiff.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kayka glanced at him, her expression mild.

"It was not out of selflessness that made me act though I must say that Diego's happiness was an added benefit to the whole plot," Kayka whispered to Soto. Soto looked perplexed.

"Then what was it? What motivated you so that you were risking Hell or worse to fulfill it? To become a _monster_?" Soto asked, curious. Kayka shrugged as best she could.

"No, I didn't particularly want to be a monster; just a creature without hope which, I suppose, in the greater scheme of things would have made me a monster," Kayka stated.

"What?" Kayka sighed, preparing herself to patiently explain her reasoning to a creature that she knew wasn't the sharpest icicle in the cave.

"Diego was and is my whole world. My love, my obsession. Even after I died I would do nothing but watch him from above, observing his successes and failures with a startling array of emotions… and I longed so hard to be with him again but I also knew I never could considering our paths together had been corroded," Kayka explained to Soto who was staring at her oddly, not that Kayka noticed or cared. "I was suffering, enough to die again if I could. It was too much for me to handle, my broken fate and the loss of the one I loved most and I knew that the only way to completely break myself off from the suffering was to cut every strand of remaining hope I had left that Diego and I would be reunited." Kayka paused there, her eyes leaving Soto's face to wander aimlessly as she reminisced. Soto however grew quickly impatient and forced Kayka to pay attention to him again.

"And this is when _They_ offered you the vacation?" He asked. Kayka snorted at that.

"'Vacation' indeed… yes that was when _They_ had brought it to my attention that I could go back to the living realm for seven days in a sleepless body as long as I abide to a certain set of rules… And truly it was that moment that a plan began to form in my head after all I had watched Diego diligently and I saw how attached he seemed to have become to a certain sloth… attached enough maybe to be in love with him…" Kayka trailed off as Soto gave off a disgusted sound deep in his throat.

"Trust Diego to fall in love with the most repulsive creature of the world that is not even of his own species and a male at that," Soto said, revulsion covering every fiber of his being. Kayka tensed automatically and her eyes went cold.

"Don't insult Sid," Kayka hissed, dangerously. Soto was taken aback at best, his eyes watching her warily now.

"Why are you upset? He was the one that took your Brother away from you," Soto stated.

"Because I developed an affection for him and besides I _wanted_ him to steal my Brother away from me," Kayka said, still watching him like a cobra who wanted badly to shallow a dangling mouse.

"Was that your plan then?" Soto asked, grudgingly letting the matter of insulting Sid drop considering Kayka was looking practically murderous.

"Yes. If Diego fell in love and mated to someone else I would have no choice but sever all hope… however my Brother is stubborn and I could see the denial of his feelings as clear as day. So when it became clear to me that Diego would never reveal his hidden feelings for Sid I decided to take up _Their_ offer to go back to the living realm in order to create a situation in which Diego would have to confess. And it worked." Kayka said with a half-hearted not-shrug, finishing quite abruptly. Soto raised a furry brow.

"That's all? Really?"

"Yep."

"Come now Kayka, it couldn't have been that easy… you were so forthcoming before, what are you hiding?" Soto asked suspiciously, his eyes studying her. Kayka chuckled then as Soto continued to eye her, seemingly amused by her own folly but still did not answer him. Soto growled.

"What are you hiding?" He asked again. Kayka tilted her head at him.

"Do you really want to know? It's quite disgusting," She warned him, her voice airy. Soto snorted.

"Everything about this is disgusting so you might as well tell me," He stated. Kayka tilted her head to the other side.

"Fine if you really want to know I won't hide it from you; my weakness. And I was weak." Kayka said with another chuckle before continuing, "I thought that it would be… justified to set Diego up with someone else by my own hand and in doing so destroy my own happiness but it was… harder than I thought it would be. After all I did not want him to recognize me so I took this form of an adult and used 'Kayka' instead of 'Kara' to trick him into thinking I was just a random Tiger… and he believed it despite my eyes being the same though really I couldn't do anything about that… in any case I suppose that was the problem. For he began to want this body… after all I saw it in his eyes, his desire… it was equivalent to my own…" Kayka just shook her head. Soto seemed entranced by her story now, his body practically leaning so close to Kayka that she could feel his breath on her moistened nose as if he was afraid to miss a word. His eyes shone with an emotion Kayka did not care to know.

"And I would have let him take me too, in fact I practically offered it to him at one point but Diego... well I guess in the end he recognized me as his sister after all…" Kayka chuckled again, though it was humorless. Soto meanwhile recoiled, watching her in horror now.

"He _recognized_ you?" He asked. Kayka looked amused by his horror.

"Subconsciously yes, and in way it was a good thing for because he recognized me for what I was it in turn made me not an option within his mind and because of that it was much easier for me to force him to see that Sid was the only one for him," Kayka stated before grinning wickedly, "Too bad though, I think I could have made him quite… sated." Kayka had been right; Soto was disgusted though he was also incredulous.

"Heavens fucking above, you don't sound like a kitten," He growled out at her. Kayka laughed amused.

"What can I say? Death tainted me," She said cheerfully. Soto snorted in disagreement before a thought came to him.

"You know why the hell didn't you just kill that pathetic brother of yours and avoid all of this? Then Diego would be yours whether he wanted to or not," Soto said. Kayka's grinned particularly nastily at his question much to his surprise while she seemingly ignored his insult toward her Brother.

"Funny you should mention that," She said, laughing. Now Soto wasn't surprised.

"So you did try to kill him," He stated. Kayka's laughter stopped but she still looked amused.

"I didn't necessarily_ try _but I did consider it," Kayka informed him. Soto shook his head.

"You really are a… unbelievable creature," Soto said almost in awe before he shook his head again. "Why didn't you go through with it then?" He asked. A misty look came to Kayka's face and she slowly cocked her head, considering his question.

"Because when it came down to it I was too weak to take the life and happiness of the one I loved most…" Kayka just shook her head sadly. Soto eyed her skeptically.

"Then… it didn't work?"

"What?"

"Your plan! It didn't work?" Soto asked. He did not truly need her to answer though, the haunted look within her eyes were enough of a confirmation for him. She did respond though but gradually, after ample minutes of melancholic influenced silence.

"No," She whispered at last. "No, I suppose it didn't work at all."

"Kay- Kara, I'm sorry," Soto said to her. Kayka closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"There is no reason for your pity Soto; after all I had thrust myself onto this broken glass strewn path of my own free will," She stated. "Besides it was a gamble from the very beginning with a ninety-five percent chance that it wouldn't work so in a way I am not surprised upon how it turned out." Kayka said. Soto opened his mouth as if to say something but was quickly distracted when their surroundings suddenly became distorted and began to swirl in a dizzy-like fashion. Kayka noticed too though she was hardly surprised, if anything she seemed mildly interested in watching the swirling colors around her. Soto meanwhile had to mentally shake himself from the sudden scene shift but once that was done he turned his face in panic to Kayka.

"Kayka! You have to run! Now!" He gasped at her.

"Hmmm?" Kayka glanced at him, seemingly surprised by his sudden outburst. The mist of swirling colors had lifted now and both 'Tigers found themselves in a clearing of a golden forest, next to a perfectly circular lake whose usually still surface was rippling casually from their ascent.

"You need to run!" Soto yelled at her again, seemingly horrified at Kayka's incomprehension. Kayka blinked silently at him but seemed to have lost interest in his useless babble for her eyes fell to the Lake of Life which she felt a certain fondness for considering this familiar lake was the lake that had allowed her so often to view her Brother. And even now as she gazed down at it a picture of moving creatures erupted from its depths and Kayka could see clearly her Brother's herd. But then, suddenly, the image was gone for Soto in anger had smashed his paw into the surface of the Lake of Life to distort the picture, ignoring the fact that in doing so the Lake had burned hm. Kayka sighed, slightly irritated, as she glanced up back into the eyes of the fuming male in front of her.

"I am not going to run Soto," She stated quite calmly despite her irritation. "Besides I'm surprised at you, I thought you were smug to know that I am to get punished," She added. Soto growled at her, agitated.

"Not if your punishment is you being cast into the lowest level of Hell," He said, his voice shaking. Kayka just half-shrugged.

"If that is what _They_ decide..."

"Bullshit! You above all people would never take something lying down! What is your plan now Kayka?! I know you have one!" Soto exploded at her. Kayka tilted her head, her eyes studying him thoughtfully.

"I don't have a plan Soto but… I am also about ninety-five percent sure that I am not going to hell," Kayka stated.

"There's that percentage again… what do you mean?" He asked, slightly relaxing at Kayka's calm demeanor.

"Think Soto, isn't it a little odd that _They_ would even offer me that 'vacation' in the first place? Above others whose circumstances were worse than my own? Or that _They_ put me within a day's running distance of where my brother was? Or that _They_ probably knew of my plan to begin with? These are not coincidences Soto; _They_ wanted me to break the rules, all of them if I could manage it." Her tone was impassive as she made her speech and Soto found himself gaping at her again, much to his chagrin.

"B-but why?" He asked. Kayka actually looked disappointed.

"You can't think of the reason?" She asked. Soto bristled at the disappointment and straightened up the best he could, thinking hard of the reason Kayka was hinting at. And then it came to him like a load of heavy rocks.

"The job…" He whispered. Kayka nodded approvingly.

"Yes, the job," She confirmed, obviously pleased about him catching on though Soto did not share her pleasure for now he was confused.

"But if your theory is right why would _They_ go through all of that trouble to force you into the job in the form of punishment when all _They_ had to do was ask?" At that question Kayka looked disappointed again.

"Because Soto _They_, though _They_ would never admit it, can't control free will and had _They_ asked me to do the job I would have immediately said 'No' which _They_ apparently couldn't risk so in this way _They_ don't have to ask me, _They_ can just make me do it," Kayka explained. Soto was frowning now.

"And you guessed this? All of it? Even before you went back to the living realm?" He asked.

"Yes."

"But why? Why would you so willingly corner yourself?" Kayka just snorted.

"It's simple really; I am grateful to _Them_ for letting me fulfill my plan despite its failure and of course, more importantly, for letting me see my Brother again," Kayka stated. "And besides… The job might take my mind off of certain things…" Soto looked skeptical at that.

"Do you really believe that?"

"No."

"I see…" Soto paused, thinking over everything Kayka had just told him before a question came to his mind and he quickly glanced up to look straight into Kayka's eyes. "Just tell me one thing though Kayka; why are you so self-destructive?" Kayka froze, her eyes narrowing.

"Why do you ask?"

"Why don't you answer? Is because you are in love with Diego, your brother? Or does it go farther than that?" Soto paused, his eyes studying Kayka for any reaction no matter how small, "Is because you feel guilty for supposedly killing your Mother?" Kayka blinked and that was all the reaction Soto needed.

"It wasn't your fault." He stated though he knew it was a lost cause if the faint smile coming upon Kayka's face was indication.

"That's what Diego told me."

"But you didn't believe him?" Soto asked. Kayka laughed.

"And? What if I didn't believe him? What are you going to do about it? Say something so earth shattering that I automatically repent my beliefs that I have been carrying with me for the extent of my existence?" Kayka asked him mockingly. Soto was not tempted however to lose his temper for he knew Kayka and knew her well. And he knew that Kayka used mockery and laughter as a defense mechanism when she was especially uncomfortable.

"No Kayka, I know you far too well to flatter myself into thinking that anything I could say would affect you especially if Diego of all people couldn't change your mind," Soto said. Kayka was grinning now.

"Maybe you're not as egotistical as I first thought then," She informed him cheerfully. Soto snorted but had nothing else to say to that so he contented himself by just watching as Kayka subconsciously allowed her gaze to once again fall to the lake. There was a pause and then: "Tell me Soto, what do you see when you look within the Lake of Life?" she asked just as an image came forth from the Lake's depths once more and soon Kayka saw her brother and his Herd again though this time they were not moving but huddled around each other as if to share warmth. Apparently they were taking a break.

"What a lame subject change even by your standards Kayka, after all you know perfectly well what I see." Soto informed her, mildly.

"Mmmm." Kayka wasn't listening and did not even spare him a glance for she knew that if she lifted her eyes from the Lake the image of her Brother would disappear. In the image he seemed happy, relaxed; the way Kayka liked him the most. And then there was Sid, sitting next to him and Kayka's eyes couldn't help but narrow as Sid slung an arm around Diego shoulders and pulled him close. And then the image was gone, once again distorted by the smashing of a paw against the surface. Though this time it had not been Soto who had done it.

"I thought you 'developed an affection for him'?" Soto asked almost mockingly.

"I did, it was just a reflex," Kayka stated back, her eyes now clearly avoiding looking back at the lake and instead examining her burnt paw with mild interest.

"That didn't look very affectionate."

"I told you; it was a reflex." Soto's eyes narrowed.

"Did you want to kill him too?" Kayka looked up from her paw, startled by his sudden question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I am curious; why don't you answer?" Soto asked in return before all but sneering at her, "Maybe because you did want to kill him and are ashamed of it?" Kayka grinned.

"Actually yes; I am ashamed of it." She stated, quite mildly. Soto's eyes widened but then narrowed; annoyed at Kayka's unpredictability.

"Why? He is nothing but a lower being; a creature that was put upon this earth for us carnivores to consume, hardly something you should tax yourself about," He said, spitefully. Kayka raised an eyebrow at this, surprisingly not upset despite Soto's defilement of Sid especially considering her reaction earlier.

"That's exactly why I am ashamed." She informed him. Now Soto was confused.

"I don't understand." Kayka nodded.

"_You_ wouldn't…" Kayka paused and considered Soto before she sighed and began to speak, her voice going low and even seductive. "But if you must know that first night when I looked into Sid's black eyes I wanted to leap on him, to kill him, to _slaughter_ him, to rip out his throat... I wanted to chew on his delicious beast flesh with my newly acquired adult teeth and I wanted to allow his warm, savory blood to run down my throat as if it were an elixir. And, of course, the best part of it all would have been the fact that I would have destroyed beyond repair my only rival in front of my brother, in front of my Love…" Kayka stopped and closed her eyes at the memory of the desire, presumably to savor it. Soto shifted and swallowed, his eyes hungrily on Kayka and Kayka had to grin for she knew; Soto was aroused.

"Why didn't you then?" Soto asked, his voice also low and husky. Kayka opened her eyes to look at him.

"Do you need something Soto?" Kayka asked, falsely innocent. Soto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just answer the question," He growled out at her. Kayka snorted.

"Because the next moment I saw his fuming expression and couldn't help thinking how… _adorable_ he was," Kayka snickered; watching Soto's aroused expression turn to horror.

"_Adorable?_"

"Adorable," She confirmed amused. Soto scowled at her.

"Do you know what you just did to me?" He asked, practically spiting every word. Kayka cocked her head, once again feigning innocence.

"No… what did I do?" Kayka asked. Soto looked livid.

"Never mind," He said through gritted teeth. Kayka just chuckled and turned away from him, her eyes lazily travelling about the over-bright golden surroundings. And gold it was; down to the very last leaf. Kayka liked this forest but in way she also hated it. It brought forth to many mixed emotions.

"Kayka?" Soto asked, still sounding a little miffed. Kayka ignored him, her eyes now travelling across the clearing to an opening within the golden trees where an equally golden brick road began; winding its way far into the distance only to lead to one destination. Kayka swallowed unconsciously as her eyes moved away from the road; moving upward to gaze silently at the shadowed encased Castle of the Gods which stood out starkly against the rainbow-colored sky that was a background to it. And Kayka couldn't help but shudder, fear worming its way through every fiber of her being.

"Kayka, you're shaking…" Kayka shuddered again but glanced over her shoulder at Soto and forced herself to grin.

"Congratulations Captain Obvious, you get the booby prize," She said mockingly. Soto curled his lip to show off even more of his teeth.

"You're afraid?" He asked. Kayka did not even grace him with a response but began walking, her eyes determinedly on the golden road she had just stepped on. Soto followed her, annoyed that she had ignored him and vindictive because of it.

"He didn't deserve it," He spat out at her. Kayka's ear flicked back to tell him that she had heard but she still seemed to be refusing to speak to him so Soto continued. "He didn't deserve what you sacrificed for him… in fact he doesn't even deserve to live especially considering he's a bloody, spineless little traitor …" Still no response from Kayka, "God what I would do to kill him myself… maybe I can ask _Them_ to give me a vacation of my own…" _That_ finally raised a reaction out of Kayka, though not the one Soto was expecting. After all Kayka laughing at his threat to kill her beloved brother wasn't just wrong, it was extremely _inappropriate._

"What?" He groused at her, displeased. Kayka glanced over her shoulder at him, her pace speeding up as she continued to chuckle.

"Should I tell you?" She called back at him as Soto began to trot in order to stay in pace with her.

"Tell me what?" Kayka's eyes were twinkling.

"Earlier, when you were ranting about the rules I broke you left out one and since I felt no inclination to inform you about it I let it go but since the topic came up I have no reason to deny you my last wrongdoing."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"The last rule I broke," Kayka clarified before glancing snidely at Soto, "Can you guess which one?" She asked. Soto frowned at her but realization struck quite quickly after that and he couldn't help the dropping of his jaw.

"You didn't," He whispered. Kayka glanced at him again, her eyes amused.

"I did," She confirmed.

"How many? Please tell you only did it to Diego…"

"Nope, all seven."

"Seven?"

"Seven. The unborn child counts." Soto couldn't believe his ears.

"Do you know what you did?"

"Yes. I bound them to me; no one else of this dead world besides myself can touch them now let alone kill them," Kayka paused to grin at the disgusted looking Soto, "Plus there is that small detail that each of them gets a portion of my lost years," She finished cheerfully.

"And do you know what else? Do you know that by binding them to you, you have to be the one to lead their souls to their judgment?" Soto asked, curiously.

"Yeah and?" Kayka asked in return, unconcerned. Soto paused, his eyes scanning her form as she passed him.

"Will you be able to handle seeing your Brother judged for his crimes?" That made Kayka pause also and she glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes narrowing.

"My Brother has done nothing in his lifetime to earn a truly terrible punishment so therefore I have nothing to fear," She stated with a sense of finality before continuing forward, not truly caring if Soto followed her or not. Soto watched her move away from him without any particular need to follow but finally he did begin moving again, his lip curled once more to show off feral teeth.

"He did plot to kill an innocent child," He said almost in a whisper but apparently Kayka heard him for she was suddenly there in front of him, her nose almost touching his and her eyes furious.

"No Soto, it was you who wanted to kill that child," She hissed at him. Soto glared back.

"Maybe so but he went along with it, that you cannot deny," He growled back at her. Kayka's eyes narrowed and they grew dark, threatening. Soto had to control a flinch.

"No I cannot deny that but you forget Soto, Diego backed out," Kayka said. At that Soto laughed, darkly, forgetting who he was talking to.

"Yeah because he was a spineless, little, sensitive, prick." And that was it, Kayka snapped and struck out; digging one of her sharp nails into the soft, squishy flesh of Soto's left eye and, without particular hesitance, plucked it out before flicking her paw to rid of it. Soto meanwhile howled in pain, covering the now empty socket with his paw as if to protect it and Kayka watched him, blinking, before glancing at her bloodied paw as if to study it. She then looked back up at the still howling Soto.

"I'm sorry," She muttered. Soto stopped howling automatically and dropped his paw to glare at Kayka, his eye once again in place with the blood running down his face as if it were a stream of tears being the only evidence to the fact that Kayka _had_ plucked out the eye in the first place.

"You're not," He growled at her. Kayka blinked at him.

"No… I don't suppose I am," She stated thoughtfully. Soto snorted, glaring at her and extended his own claws. Kayka watched him but made no move when he suddenly struck out, slashing open her chest. She did flinch however in pain but held still when Soto moved forward to begin lavishly lapping up her dead blood. Kayka blinked down at him but otherwise had no reaction whatsoever and waited quite patiently for him to have his fill.

"Are you done?" She finally asked calmly as Soto withdrew, his eyes shining.

"You taste good," He whispered to her. Kayka's eyes narrowed but then she scoffed and turned away from him, once again beginning to move forward.

"You sicken me," She called back to him, her tone light now.

"Back at you," He called in return, loping quickly to catch up to her. "But I still can't believe you gave them your blood," He stated, quite calmly going back to their old conversation as if their little scuffle had never been. "Is that why you used your miracle on that bush? To use the berries as a disguise in order to feed them your blood?"

"Yep, though only Manny, Ellie, and the twins ate the berries. Diego I had already fed it to though I hadn't planned for it and Sid I got later when they were all sleeping," Kayka stated. Soto blinked.

"When they were _sleeping_?" He asked. Kayka nodded.

"Yep, right under that little gossip's nose," She stated, quite cheerfully.

"You do know the Moon is going to tell _Them_ right?" Kayka made a nonchalant noise from the back of her throat.

"Let her," She said before laughing quite heartily at a thought that just came to her, glancing over her shoulder at him amusedly. "Are you going to call me insane now?" She asked him almost mockingly, her trotting slowing down a little to match Soto's stride. Soto snorted.

"No because you are not insane," Soto stated. Kayka glanced at him, still amused.

"No? Even after my performances?" She asked him and when he shook his head she continued, "Well that's too bad then, it would have been a very good excuse," She finished quite cheerfully though Soto heard the disagreement in her voice. Soto hissed at her for her nonverbal noncompliance, his eyes flashing in irritation before suddenly sporting his own amused grin.

"I have a better word to describe you though," He informed her.

"Oh? 'Incorrigible' again?"

"Nope; an even better word."

"Really? What is it then?" Kayka asked, definitely interested now. Soto's grin widened and he paused in his walk, forcing Kayka to stop as well. Kayka didn't seem to mind though for she was watching him curiously still. And truly Soto considered keeping her waiting for another couple of seconds just to torture her but he saw her quickly darkening eyes and knew that Kayka's revenge for making her wait wouldn't be pleasant at all.

"Conniving," He stated. Kayka blinked… and then blinked again. Silently she cocked her head at him and Soto could just see her rolling the word around and around again in her head.

"Conniving huh… such an interestingly trivial word…" Kayka considered some more before she grinned. "I like it. Maybe I will use it for my new name with 'Con' for short," Kayka said. Soto obviously did not like the idea for he groaned and then shook his head, rolling his eyes as Kayka continued amused. "Or maybe even 'Kona', after all that sounds more feminine."

"Why don't you just keep 'Kayka'?" Kayka blinked at that.

"Because…."

"Because what? Too many bad memories?" Soto sneered at her. Kayka half-shrugged.

"On the contrary, too many good memories," Kayka stated. Soto raised eyebrow at her.

"Oh? Are you by chance referring to the fact that your _precious _Brother confessed his love for you while calling you that name?" He was mocking her now and Kayka was unimpressed.

"That wasn't true love." She said, not to be baited.

"Are you saying that Diego didn't love you?"

"Not in the way I wanted… but enough we have already spoken on this topic too many times and it grows boring…" Kayka eyes were flashing, "Just know that 'Kayka' has been used up now and it is time for a new name." Soto snorted.

"Fine, 'Kona'," He said, sarcastically.

"Mmmm, it's already catchy," Kayka said approvingly. Soto looked disgusted again and Kayka had to laugh.

"You are so not colorful Soto… maybe I can do something about that," Kayka finished, slyly. Soto's eyes sparkled at that.

"Oh? And how will you make me more… _colorful_?" He asked, his tone going husky with a slight hint of eagerness. Kayka grinned at him.

"By teaching you how to be conniving of course," She said. Soto's face went blank.

"What?" He asked. Kayka raised an eyebrow at him.

"Were you expecting me to say something else?" She asked.

"Ye-no, I mean what hell are you talking about?" He asked, flustered and annoyed because of it. Kayka grinned.

"Well if I teach you to be conniving then you can have a more amusing afterlife and thus become more colorful," Kayka informed. Soto looked skeptical at best.

"And in your world that makes sense how?" He asked. Kayka just laughed and turned away to begin walking once again, this time her pace slow and measured. Soto sighed but seemed to think that getting a response out of Kayka on this particular subject wasn't worth it so he just skipped over it to continue the conversation.

"Well… about teaching me to be conniving I think I will have to pass," He said as he caught quite easily up to her, "Though there is something else you can do for me." Kayka glanced at him.

"Oh? What can this humble tiger do for you?" She asked, amused. Soto chuckled.

"'Humble' indeed…but in any case I want you to use your evil matchmaking skills to hook me up with a certain female." Kayka paused in mid-stride, her face going from shock to glee in a matter of seconds.

"Could it be? My little Soto has finally fallen in love?" She asked, grinning quite broadly at him. Soto snorted, his face disgusted though his eyes were amused.

"Like I would be pathetic enough to feel such a _weak_ emotion as that," Soto spat, harshly. Kayka glanced at him but did not respond and Soto couldn't help but smirk mockingly at her. "Are you disappointed?" Soto asked. Kayka snorted at that, trotting a little faster now.

"Nope, I'm not even surprised… but tell me Soto, does one that is unable to love a monster also?"

"I never denied not being a monster," Soto responded, having to move faster in order to catch up to Kayka. Kayka chuckled.

"I see…" Soto glanced at her but couldn't tell from her expression what she was thinking.

"You will do it then?" Kayka nodded.

"I suppose but… I can't give you the female you desire,"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't think you truly want something that is already broken," Kayka stated. Soto paused, though only for a second, and quickly caught back up to Kayka.

"'Broken', huh?" He asked. Kayka nodded again.

"Yes, but don't worry I will find you a nice, sweet female," Kayka flashed him a grin. Soto raised a furry brow at her before smirking.

"A female that I can do…_anything_ to?" He asked. Kayka looked at him and Soto knew that she had caught on to his meaning easily enough for she dropped her grin.

"If that is what you want." Was her simple reply after a moment of considering him and all Soto could do was laugh; heartily.

"You really are an unbelievable creature," Soto said through his laughter. Kayka's eyes grew half-lidded at that and she adverted her gaze from Soto's laughing face as if she had seen something she shouldn't have.

"I suppose I am," She whispered, listening as Soto's laughter echoed eerily throughout the otherwise silent Golden Forest.

***

_The banging of a gavel was heard throughout the room of shadows, its insistent elevated noise demanding the silence of those who occupied the said room._

_"Kara of the Smilodon species, you stand here before __**Us**__ today because you have broken the rules __**We**__ had set for you when __**We**__, out compassion, granted you seven days upon the mortal earth. Do you understand these charges against you?" Asked a booming voice that shook the room._

_"Yes," Came the reply, this one's voice lesser in volume but just as strong. Murmuring automatically started up at her response, the great voices echoing so loudly in the small darkened room that it hurt Kayka's hearing though she gave no sign of it bothering her besides the subtle flattening of her ears. The gavel sounded again and the room quieted once more though Kayka hardly noticed for her eyes had narrowed, squinting up into the gloom at the barely seeable gavel clutched in the rather large hand of __**Him**__. For she knew that once that gavel sounded again this trial would be over. Kayka's ear flicked and her attention was automatically adverted to the booming voice of whose owner she could not see who had begun to speak, __**His**__ words so captivating that Kayka knew no one dared to move within the room; herself included._

_"Then you understand that __**We**__, the Gods, must punish you accordingly?" __**He**__ asked._

_"I understand," Kayka said. _

_"Then let it be known that __**We**__ may have no choice but to cast your soul into the very depths of Hell itself…"__** He**__ paused and though Kayka couldn't see it, she knew that __**He**__ was watching her for her reaction. She gave none. So __**He**__ continued. _

_"…I f of course, you do not approve of the alternative…" More murmuring to that, even some giggles. Kayka ignored it all._

_"Alternative?" She asked, calmly._

_"Instead of casting you soul into Hell you could take up the Job for it is now vacant," __**He**__ said and Kayka could just hear the smugness within __**His**__ voice. She did not care however; let __**Them**__ be smug… after all none of this mattered._

_"I will take the job," She said in response, not even truly having to think about it. After all she had made her decision long ago. __**They**__ didn't even bother to be subtle this time; all of __**Them**__ began to cackle and scream in mirth._

_"-She took the job-!"_

_"-She will break-!"_

_"-Pathetic-!"_

_"-Will only last a week-!"_

_"Hahahahahahahahaha." Kayka listened to it all but did not allow __**Their**__ words to touch her, after all this didn't matter either. And then __**He**__ was speaking again and all fell silent._

_"Then it shall be," Was all that __**He**__ said as __**He**__ raised __**His**__ gavel to strike and Kayka grinned, a last minute bubble of humor finding its way into her throat for she knew that this would be the last time she would ever feel such an emotion._

_"One question though," She yelled up to __**Them**__, her eyes sparkling as the gavel descended, "Do I get any vacation time?" She asked just as the gavel struck, once and for all sealing Kara of the Smilodon specie's fate._

_**It is finally the end my friends, I have done it! Though it is quite bittersweet indeed considering I am happy to have finally finished this fanfic but also sad that it had to end. But anyway end it did and I hoped you all enjoyed it throughout. I have gone through my fanfic and have made quite a few corrections for chapters 1-4 which I will post along with this chapter. However I am only two eyes so if you guys see anything still wrong with my fanfic please tell me **_politely. _**Also,**_ _**regarding the **__**anonymous **__**reviews, after talking with my best friend A.K.A my sister about it she basically scolded me for being so upset about the flamers so I decided to enable the anonymous reviews again and hope that I will receive no more flamers. **__**Oh and since I have been asked several times on what Kayka's job is I will tell you even though I had decided to let you guys guess; basically she is going to be a Shinigami and if you had read **_**Yami no Matsuei **_**then you know how terrible that fate supposedly is. That is all I wanted to say except for if anyone cares to know I will NOT be making a sequel to this fanfic. Also if you have any questions please feel free to ask me and if it is not too much bother please review. I like hearing from you all. Thanks for reading my fanfic.**_

_**-Nameless Moonlight5**_


End file.
